Verdades tras nuestro presente
by Bloody-Rose-SaYo-Yuuki
Summary: ¿Qué decidirá Kagome? ¿Aquel que Amó o con quién esta por casarce? U Terminó ToT y me da penita!. Espero les guste y muchas gracias a todos quienes me han apoyado o
1. Capitulo Primero

Este fic tiene cierta significancía para mí, dado que lo escribí para expresar ciertos pensamientos de mi proceder, sobre todo se que será causa de mi ahorcamiento.

Parto diciendo ciertos agradecimientos, hacía personas imprescindibles para mí, como lo son mis hermanas Yashi e Iyari, ambas personas muy valiosas en mi vida. Así también a mi Okaa Kala, la cual es un ejemplo a seguir, a mi Prima Aiosami, a la cual quiero muchísimo y es una gran persona para mí, a mi hermanita Kim, y así también a mis hermanos familia y amigos del foro de Inuyasha, como lo son Egon, Zeth, Yamid y Kain ( aunque quizás nunca lean esto… pero quería decir lo que pienso y siento ) y la gente que me ha apoyado con mis fics y aguantado a este intento de autora ( muchas gracias…aunque más de alguno me querrá matar XD).

Dedicado de principio a fin a Yashi, Iyari, Kala y Aiosami… Las quiero muchísimo. Gracias por regalarme tan preciado obsequio, como es su amistad.

**Autora- SAYO ( Alex)**

Pensamientos entre comillas

"**VERDADES TRAS NUESTRO PRESENTE"**

**Capitulo I**

**Fecha de Inicio Capítulo I- 5 de Marzo de 2004**

»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»(**KAGOME**) »-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»****

Observe lentamente el vestido de radiante color blanquecino, parecía brillar ante los rayos que asomaban por mi ventana, era una cálida mañana de verano, y el sol de madrugada ya hacía presencia en mi habitación, aquel día víctima de los nervios había terminado por ponerme en pie antes de que si quiera el más mínimo rayo solar tocase la tierra fértil. Me había por lo tanto, tomado gran calma en cada detalle, el vestido me parecía lo más bello de todo, sus encajes, su forma, su talle y caída, todo elegido con extremo cuidado en tal y única ocasión.

Me senté con el mayor de los cuidados frente al tocador, observe mi rostro reflejado en el espejo, se denotaba ansiedad en mis facciones, parecía niña pequeña ansiosa frente a sus regalos de navidad, tome entre mis manos el peine y cepille mis cabellos, solté algunos que había dejado preparados para que se ondearán, formando hermosos bucles sobre cada uno de mis hombros, me observe nuevamente en el espejo, aquella allí ya no era la niña, aquella allí pronto se transformaría en mujer, mas, ¿Cuántas cosas había vivido hasta ese entonces?¿Cuántas cosas hasta llegar a aquel punto?, una mirada melancólica se apropio de mi, aún cuando había logrado superar en cierto grado todo lo sucedido, no podía dejar de sentir esa desazón ante el recuerdo, después de todo, mucho tiempo creí y soñé ilusamente con que ese día, sería compartido con el, mas no se trataba más que de una torpe utopía mía y ahora ya no había más vueltas que darle.

Abrí lentamente el cajón de la mesita central, de allí saque algunos maquillajes, mis ojos se clavaron en un suave brillo labial que alguna vez había visto usar a mi madre, ya puesto sobre mis labios sentí la sensación de verla allí junto a mí, dándome las recomendaciones y luciendo tan templada y dulce como siempre, con esa calma con la que desde mis días de infancia había logrado disipar todos mis temores y penas, lamentablemente hacía ya más de un año que no había podido estar para ayudarme y la había necesitado tanto.

Por una última vez me observe en el espejo, mientras me ponía de pie, trate de borrar ese gesto melancólico de mi semblante, cambiarlo por la más amplia de mis sonrisas, mas algo capto mi atención, mi muñeca, en ella aún estaba ese último recuerdo que había atesorado desde que se me brindo... aquella pulsera que alguna vez me regalaste.

-Inuyasha-

»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»

-¿Y por qué eso?- preguntó sorprendida ante el gesto, sosteniendo en su mano la pequeña pulsera que minutos antes le hubiese entregado Inuyasha.

-Solo por que- titubeo el hanyou- solo por que sí- respondió con arrogancia para así sacarse cualquier sentimentalismo de encima.

Kagome sonrió ampliamente, jamás se hubiese esperado un tan lindo gesto por parte de Inuyasha, sobre todo conociéndole y sabiendo que en arrogancia y orgullo no había nadie quien le ganase.

-Muchísimas gracias – murmuro la joven acercándose a él y dándole un breve beso en la mejilla- Es muy hermosa- murmuro ya frente a él, luciendo una radiante sonrisa- ¿Me ayudas a ponérmela?- pregunto estirando su brazo. Inuyasha le veía embobado, aquella sonrisa tan dulce, aquel gesto de agradecimiento que podría mover montañas, y era tan solo para él-"_pero que idioteces dices_"- se critico a si mismo, disipando aquel sentimiento de cariño muy semejante al amor que trataba de colarse en su corazón.

-¿Qué no puedes ponértela tu?- comento con agresividad, mas al ver la mirada cabizbaja de la chica optó por aprovechar y no desperdiciar el grato instante- Dame acá- Espetó quitándole la pulserita y poniéndole en la muñeca de la chica, con extremada delicadeza, evitando así dañar a la joven que ciertamente le ponía nervioso con aquella mirada tierna y esa sonrisa pura.

-Ya esta- musitó al terminar, volviendo la mirada a la joven y sin poder evitar corresponder a la suave y hermosa sonrisa que allí, Kagome le brindaba- Ahora mejor volvamos con el resto- se apresuro en decir, antes que sus sentidos le delatasen o de alguna manera su razón fallase.

-Inuyasha-

El hanyou obvio el llamado y continuo caminando

-INUYASHA- dijo en un grito. El hanyou se volvió a verla, sabía que ese tono de voz no correspondía a uno amistoso

-¡GRACIAS!- exclamó, lanzándose en brazos del hanyou quien de improviso tuvo que recibirla, mas sin poder evitar sentir un gran agrado, su dulce aroma ahora estaba tan cercano a él y debía aprovechar de aquellos minutos de calma, más ahora que sentía tan cercana la presencia de ese híbrido.

»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»

"_y pensar que aquel día se formaron tantas ilusiones en m_"- se dijo a sí misma, al tiempo que una solitaria lagrima rodaba por su mejilla-"_Y saber ahora que nada más fui una ilusa, que todo era falso_"- la lágrima que había emprendido un recorrido solitario ahora se hallaba acompañada por nuevas lágrimas que denotaban una profunda nostalgia.

-Fui tan tonta- sollozo, secándose las lágrimas que se perdían en su barbilla- Fui tan ilusa- mascullo con aspereza, así como si riñese a su propio ser de alguna grave equivocación, acusándole de causarle un gran dolor.

Mas ahora mi decisión esta tomada, emprendo un nuevo camino con alguien más que tú, se que me ama, y se que le amo.

-Sin embargo- murmuro titubeante- "_Hoy el pedacito de mi corazón donde te escondí, para reclamar tu salida_"- pensó con su cabeza gacha, evitando romper nuevamente en llanto, ¡no ese día!- pero no- espetó- ya no hay salida para ti- emitió casi en un alarido- lo nuestro nuca existió... solo fue mi torpe imaginación soñando, volando a tu lado, a sabiendas que tu corazón estaba con cualquier otra menos yo- susurro con un dejo de rencor, pero sobre todo, dolor.

Volvió a mirar la pulsera, su pulcro y único tesoro, guardado con fiereza y cuidado con todo su corazón, esperando algún día ser reclamado... mas ese día jamás llego y hoy era otro quien le reclamase.

-Y pensar que todo pareció cambiar ese día en que te obtuve- dirigiéndose a la pulsera, al tiempo que desataba el nudo que alguna vez había hecho Inuyasha al ponérsela, mas sin poder deshacerse de ella, atándole al ramo de flores violetas, rosas y blancas que portaría ese día.

Miro el reloj tras de sí, aún le quedaba tanto tiempo, debía esperar a que su abuelo pasara por ella y además que Sota se preparase al igual que todas las visitas en la casa. Se sentó sobre su cama, y al arreglar el ramo volvió a fijar su vista en aquella pulsera... tan simple, pero tan significativamente bella para ella. Un suspiro prolongado mano de sus labios, al tiempo que los recuerdos embargaban su mente.

»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»

Luego de ese día en que me regalo la pulsera, un acontecimiento funesto opacó nuestras vidas, algo que cambiaría todo.

Aquella tarde, el frío se hizo presente sin ninguna clemencia, rodeándoles a todos, mas sobre todo a una de las integrantes, aquel día hallaron el cuerpo sin vida de Kohaku, el pequeño se encontraba con sus ojos entre abiertos y a la orilla de un río, al parecer nadie le había atacado, lo más seguro es que Naraku solo le hubiese sacado el fragmento y dejado morir, pero para Sango había sido una de las más horribles vivencias, pareció desmoralizarse frente a la figura de su hermano sin vida, ella siempre había anidado las esperanzas de salvarle, y ahora... ahora ya no había nada que hacer.

Por más que habían tratado de devolverle un poco de alegría nada sucedía, la vista de sango se hallaba perdida y una vaga sonrisa terriblemente dolorosa aparecía en su rostro ante sus intentos. A la noche siguiente "desapareci".

Se separaron en grupos, Kagome fue con Shippo y Inuyasha junto a Kirara... por otro lado el houshi Miroku fue solo en la búsqueda de Sango, su querida Sango.

Mas no fue este quien le encontró, sino el mismo Inuyasha que ya al atardecer del día siguiente apareció cargando a Sango en sus brazos, trayéndole cubierta por su Haori. Kirara venía pasos más atrás y al llegar corrió a los brazos de Kagome... -"_los gatos pueden ser infieles, pero celan a sus amos y odian la infidelidad de estos_"- recordó Kagome, quien había salido de su trace de recuerdos, observo nuevamente el reloj, no habían pasado ni quince minutos, un nuevo suspiro escapo de sus labios, devolviéndola a esa época, una época donde aprendió tantas cosas, pero entre todas ellas, aprendió a vivir y a descubrir que la vida no siempre es como queremos y que muchas veces en arrebatos, deseamos abandonarle.

Días después Inuyasha comenzó a desaparecerse y yo aprendiendo mi lección, aunque de mala manera, opte por no seguirle, sabiendo que esas salidas nocturnas y clandestinas solo podrían significar algo-Kikyou- por otra parte Sango había logrado salir delante de manera milagrosa, parecía poco a poco volver a su vitalidad, mas nuestra relación cambio bastante... como si ya no confiase en mi, esquivándome y algunas veces respondiéndome de mala gana, evitándome y mostrando a veces hasta una mirada cargada de culpa. El houshi quien también notaba esto trato de acercarse a Sango, más esta le respondió de igual o peor manera que a mi, y Kirara por su parte no se despegaba de mi lado, por un minuto había pensado que esta sango se sentiría sola, pero noté entonces que una estrecha amistad se había desarrollado entre ella, Shippo e Inuyasha, quizás viendo en el primero a su hermanito fallecido y en el segundo a un "buen amigo".

»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»

Poco tiempo después , aproximadamente unas semanas fue Miroku quien cambio sus ánimos, una noche en la cual vi como Sango se perdía en la penumbra nocturna, y al poco tiempo Miroku le seguía, me pareció bien, quizás al fin hablarían con seriedad, iba a comentárselo a Inuyasha, mas este tampoco estaba- de seguro con Kikyou- susurré, para lego aferrarme con aún más fuerzas al pequeño Shippo, mas mis ojos no lograron cerrarse hasta unos cuantos minutos después, cuando obligadamente tuve que cerrarles para no verme descubierta, había regresado Miroku, y solo, seguramente habían discutido con Sango, así que preferí hacerme la dormida, más este no traía un semblante molesto, sino, totalmente dolido y defraudado... pensé en levantarme para preguntarle, pero Kirara quien dormía en un rincón fue a acurrucarse a mi lado, me entretuve dándole la espalda al Houshi y jugando con la pequeña gatita en absoluto silencio y con tal calma, caí en profundo sueño, olvidando por completo lo visto.

-Más tiempo después lo recordé- murmuró- Cuando supe las causas del comportamiento de Miroku por mi misma.

»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»(**INUYASHA**)»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»

Era imposible, no podía ser, mas lo era, sucedía y aunque solo una solución se vislumbraba en el camino ya no dependía de mí, sino de ella.

Había sido tan tonto, y ahora que descubría mis sentimientos todo se había cerrado, fui iluso, fui demasiado quimérico, es que después de todo lo que le había hecho sufrir ¿Cómo podía esperar que ella aun aguardara por mí?. Un nerviosismo implacable se apoderaba de mis sentidos, junto al temor inminente, mas desde que me había enterado de la noticia no había logrado salir de un estado de shock, mirando al infinito, tratando de recordar justo el instante en que había echado todo por la borda, en que en un tonto movimiento había arruinado mi felicidad y restregado en cara los sentimientos que ahora tanto anhelaba aún poseer a mi favor. Pues sentía que de no ser así moriría en vida.

Pero ¿En que momento había partido esa pesadilla?, ¿con que accionar le había gatillado a este sufrimiento, esta agonía en vida?¿Había aún una salida?, mi mente divago entre mil y un interrogantes, sin poder encontrar solución clara a ninguna..o quizás a una si.

Todo había comenzado un mes antes...

-Un mes antes de vencer a Naraku, cuando hayamos el cuerpo de Kohaku- susurró con su mirada perdida en el firmamento, pudo vislumbrar en este algunas estrellas, las cuales brillaban con tenuidad, un aire de melancolía llego a él como en un susurro, se trataba de la brisa danzante, ya estaba muy pasada la noche, muy pronto los primeros rayos llegarían a bañar de luz dorada todo a su alrededor, y con la llegada de la madrugada, el principio de una pesadilla aún peor.

»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»

Aún recordaba aquel día, vio entre la oscuridad desaparecer a Sango y al igual que el resto salió en su búsqueda, le halló tras horas a la orilla de un río, con la cabeza gacha, levanto el mentón de esta, para así poder verle a los ojos, notando las gotas cristalinas que corrían por sus mejillas, algo que siempre había odiado era ver llorar a una mujer, así que con cuidado seco las lagrimas de esta, sin saber que aquel simple gesto gavillaría una de las peores pesadillas en vida que un ser humano, Hanyou o "Youkai" podía vivir.

Hablaron durante largos minutos, uno sentado al lado del otro, con calma, escuchándose en totalidad, Inuyasha luego de mucho tiempo pudo compartir sus más tristes pensamientos.

-Yo también he perdido a quien amo- murmuro Inuyasha al encontrarla y luego de largos minutos de silencio- Aunque quizás la situación es distinta, créeme que entiendo tu dolor- comentó bajando la mirada, sango le vio conmovida, el hanyou allí presente había logrado sacar una barrera, luego de eso fueron prácticamente horas en que sango abrazada al hanyou sollozo todas sus penas. Mas ese no había sido el error, la falta había estado en haber dejado que lo que partía como una conversación, en que dos seres estrechaban lazos de amistad, se transformará en una ensoñación, un efecto alucinógeno que los había embargado, haciendo ver al otro como el único capas de comprender el dolor propio, y de paso fomentando "falsos" sentimientos de "amor".

-Yo la amé mucho- murmuro Inuyasha- es por eso que no puedo dejarle-

-Es verdad, uno no puede dejar en olvido a quienes amó, menos aún cuando estos ya no pertenecen a este mundo- increpó Sango, mirando con ternura al hanyou- Creo que al fin entiendo el que te afierres a Kikyou, tienes la oportunidad de tener a ese ser querido, aún cuando este ya no sea el mismo.

Inuyasha asintió con detenimiento, dejando su mirada clavada en el hermoso rostro de la exterminadora.

-Y cual víctima de una mala pasada del destino, me deje llevar por el instinto- susurro Inuyasha, al tiempo que llevaba una mano a su rostro, ocultando tras de ella sus llorosos ojos, sin poder evitar que una rebelde lágrima hallara salida de su encarcelamiento, saliendo a luz al tiempo que los primeros rayos solares tocaban la más alta copa del árbol sagrado, allí...donde Inuyasha se encontraba - y fue por esa causa... que hoy te pierdo... Kagome.

**Fecha Termino Capítulo I- 6 de Marzo de 2004**

Notas autora- Pues hasta aquí no se que les parezca… no creo les guste mucho, pero… bueno, cualquier critica o sugerencia la hacen a mi mail (magdariasayosagarahotmail.com ) o a través de un review... Aunque solo sea para decir… no me gustó… o… me da igual O.O.

Besos.


	2. “La Decisión De Un Engaño”

Este capítulo ya es un poco más explicativo, pero pido por favor que si no se entiende algo en el relato informármelo por favor, así puedo hacer los cambios convenientes, para que este fic no sea más latoso de lo que podría terminar siendo, sobre todo por que me daría mucha tristeza dado el cariño que le guardo a este fic y a Un Capricho Del Corazón .

Quiero dedicar este capitulo, que ya he revisado sus tres o cuatro veces, a mis hermanas Iyari ( mi hermanita, que es la dulzura en persona te adoro sis) y Yashi ( que sin ti seguramente este fic estaría guardado en lo más recóndito de mi computador, en mi corazón, gracias por tu cariño), a Kala  (mi okaa ) y en especial a unas personitas muy especiales; A Rurouni Andrea, excelente amiga, sobre todo por que creo que quizás este fic pueda satisfacerle por lo menos en la pareja , a Aiosami, por haberme aguantado en Marzo, cuando hablaba de este fic, y ella me brindaba apoyos y ánimos para continuarle, a DarkCam, quien me ha apoyado en casi todos mis fics y le estoy enormemente agradecida, Coolis quien de igual forma me ha dado ánimos y invitado a seguir escribiendo con su persona y a Ropna de Hispa, por ser siempre tan buena persona conmigo y apoyarme en mis fics con tanta constancia que a veces creo no merecer, Gracias amiga!

**_Verdades Tras Nuestro Presente_**

**Los personajes que se utilizan en este fic no son de mi pertenencia, son resultado la gestión de Rumiko sensei ( ídola ), yo solo los pido prestados para usarlos en manera de entretención sin fines de lucro. (aunque aún sigo queriendo tener a Kirara ¬¬)**

**Por**- **"Sayis"**

Capitulo II 

**"La Decisión De Un Engaño"**

(Continúa con el relato del capitulo dos Inuyasha, si se hace mención del presente será señalado en negrita y los _pensamientos tanto presente como pasado _en _cursiva_) 

Fecha Inicio Capítulo II- 6 de Marzo de 2004 

No había logrado alejarse de la joven y con delicadeza le había robado un beso, un contacto corto, leve, pero apasionado bajo las circunstancias, a veces bajo el estado de una acongojadora pena puede llevarnos de un paso a otro, aturdiendo los sentidos y haciendo ver claridad en lo oscuro, llevándonos por caminos sin precedentes, por las vías menos adecuadas en muchas oportunidades y es que cuando uno sufre una pena en el corazón, tiende este a sentirse agobiado, a sentirse solo y a refugiarse de manera inmediata en quien le escuche y le brinde mano amiga y comprensión... más aún si se comparte en similitud una pena, mas aún si se trata de un par de corazones que se hayan confundidos hace mucho, no sea ya el uno por el otro sino por terceros, a los cuales sin querer en realidad se daña en sobremanera cuando llega a saberse la verdad.

**-Terceros los cuales eran nuestros amigos, terceros entre los cuales estaba la mujer que amaba- Se reprocho a sí mismo Inuyasha, con un tono lastimero que parecía ir raspándole por dentro.**

Sango se había quedado dormida en sus brazos, luego de que tras ese primer contacto de sus labios hubieran unos cuantos más, sin embargo borró de su mente la idea de culpabilidad, había hallado en Sango la comprensión que nunca había hallado en nadie más, era una aventura y una compañía al mismo tiempo... Sin embargo al llegar y ver el rostro preocupado de Kagome, un sentimiento incomodo llamado remordimiento le embargo, más aún al ver como Kirara quien había presenciado todo y de regreso se había mantenido a metros de ellos, al llegar al campamento, corría hacía Kagome, y le veía desafiante, como protegiendo a aquellos terceros, si ya le parecía oírla decir-"eres un canalla...¿que no vez como le romperás su corazón?"- pero evadió aquellos pensamientos, Kagome no debía ser de su preocupación- _"yo no siento nada por ella, fuera de cariño y amistad"_- se engaño como siempre mentalmente el hanyou.

**Sin poderlo evitar más, había roto en desesperado llanto.**

Y poco tiempo después, aún cuando creyeron que aquella situación no se repetiría continuaron con tal acción, escondidos tras el manto nocturno, Inuyasha escapaba de las miradas del grupo, sin ser seguido por Kagome, quien seguramente creía vería a Kikyou, por otra parte Sango huía excusada por su congoja por la muerte de su hermano, ambos conversaban durante horas, confundiendo aquello que pudo haber sido una de las más hermosas amistades en un "amor a escondidas", acompañando sus conversaciones de caricias y besos, volviendo ya a largas horas de la noche, cada uno por lado contrarió, logrando así engañar al resto por un buen tiempo… tiempo suficiente para hacer más sobrehumano el engaño.

**-Pero fuimos descubiertos... primero por mi mejor amigo, y luego por m... por Kagome- pronunció cerrando con fuerza sus ojos, tratando así de espantar aquella pesadilla que cada minuto era más cercana... con cada rayo de sol de la madrugada, se hacía más presente… su error.**

Un día, en una de esas salidas a escondidas, me encontré con el rostro de Miroku tras los arbustos, su mirada denotaba odio, dolor, un terrible sufrimiento, al ser descubierto salió de su escondite, mirándonos a ambos con profunda tristeza, se acerco a Sango, mas no le critico nada, luego me miró a mí, su mirada lo decía todo... yo era quizás su mejor amigo, y sin embargo había traicionado su bondad.

-Deberían hablarlo con la señorita Kagome- murmuro, orgulloso como siempre Inuyasha bufo y se alejo, Miroku con una mirada compresiva le indicó a Sango que se fuera y esta obedeció, aún en un colapso... _"Miroku...Miroku le había visto"_-pensó al tiempo que el peso de la culpabilidad antes no sentida recaía sobre sus hombros.

-Inuyasha no seas injusto- Espetó el Monje.

-Ella y yo nada tenemos- respondió este con un tono duro.

-Por favor no seas un insensible esta vez... esta bien que no tengan nada pero, ¿no crees que ya ha sido suficiente para ella el tener que lidiar con Kikyou?- Interrogó con voz inquisidora- Por favor Inuyasha, para ella Sango es su mejor amiga, no querrás que termine enterándose bajo las mismas condiciones que yo lo he hecho- habló lastimeramente Miroku, mas de Inuyasha no obtuvo respuesta.

-No te vayas a arrepentir luego- musitó al tiempo que le dejaba solo en aquel silencioso bosque a mitad de la espesa noche.

**-No te vayas a arrepentir luego- Murmuro casi pareciendo un ser insustancial, mirada perdida en el infinito, con temor gravado en sus facciones, cual niño pequeño, cual niño que teme a la eterna oscuridad... a la absoluta soledad.**

Tiempo después el cambio se hizo visible, Miroku cambio su actitud, ya ni siquiera se comportaba como característicamente lo había hecho, sus manías hentai habían desaparecido y apenas hablaba, poco a poco su mirada hacía Sango tomo cada vez más dolencia, hasta un punto en que ya no le veía, eso devasto aún más a Sango quien había tratado de acercarse a él, de recuperarle, pero cayendo en la idea de perdida, y bajo las mismas condiciones en las cuales había llegado a esa ensoñación falsa, nuevamente recurrió a los fuertes brazos de Inuyasha, mas sin saber que el no haber sido descubiertos por Kagome sería su peor martirio... Kagome continuaba sonriéndole, viéndole con dulzura y comprendiéndola en su sufrimiento, y evitando agobiarla con cualquiera de sus problemas, que ella consideraba sin importancia frente a la dura carga que tenía Sango, al haber perdido a su hermano.

»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-» »-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»

Prácticamente a un mes del encuentro del cuerpo de Kohaku, había llegado la hora de una batalla final. Kagome estaba visiblemente molesta ese día, pues  hacía más de un mes que Inuyasha no le dejaba ir a su hogar, necesitaban las últimas Kakeras y más aún que el rastro de Naraku estaba tan cercano.

Así que viendo extrañas actitudes por parte del resto (excluyendo a ella y Shippo), pero restándoles importancia, pensando en lo presionados que todos se sentían, optó por obedecer a quien amaba, lo seguiría hasta el final, de eso estaba segura, mas sabía que este no le quería, luego del incidente de la pulsera este se había alejado cada vez más, perdiendo hasta ese vinculo amistoso que habían formado, la verdad es que las relaciones se habían deteriorado bastantes, extrañaba hablar con Sango, más no deseaba agobiarle, el houshi y Kirara se transformaron en su nueva compañía, más veía también un cambio en estos dos últimos, el primero, perdió por completo su manera de ser y ya era entrañable esa personalidad hentai y sus comentarios con doble sentido, de hecho, no había pedido tener más hijos con las mujeres de los pueblos donde se habían hospedado y en el último tiempo lucía una mirada cansada, hasta en cierto grado ¿resentida?. Por otro lado la mononoke actuaba extrañísima, desde esa noche en que Sango hubiera desaparecido tras hallar el cuerpo de su hermano, se mantenía totalmente distante a la exterminadora, en general a todos, y hasta ya llegaba  parecer que la dueña de la youkai era ella y no Sango...mas prefería no hacer preguntas, para no tornar mas tenso el deteriorado ambiente.

El combate final se hizo evidente, no hubieron víctimas mayores, ni fatales, sin embargo el precio que tendrían que pagar después era aún más caro del esperado. Habían vencido a Naraku, habían logrado vencerlo sin perder la vida en el intento, Kagome miró a su alrededor, la zona estaba devastada, desolación se sentía en el árido lugar, junto a ellos estaban también Kikyou y Sesshomaru, quienes habían llegado tras el rastro de Naraku. Kagome observo con detenimiento el paisaje, se veía tan sombrío como su corazón en ese instante, ¿sería acaso tiempo ya de una despedida?, daría el todo por el todo, una última vez, esperaría que Inuyasha se encontrase solo para plantearle una idea que rondaba su mente desde hacía mucho ya, si el lo deseba, ella se quedaría en esa época, aún a costo de perder la posibilidad de volver a ver a su familia, sin embargo si ese no era su deseo ella acataría cualquiera fuera su decisión.

Inuyasha contemplaba sumido en una esfera aparte la perla completa en su palma, tan codiciada por el y al fin en sus manos, observo a su alrededor... Vio allí a Sango, a Kikyou, a Kagome... el mismo se las había buscado para ahora estar aún más confundido en lo que su corazón dictaba, mas siempre buscando soluciones sin pensar detenidamente en las consecuencias, pensó en transformarse en un Youkai, quizás en el tipo de Taiyoukai poderoso, imaginando que con dicho poder podría manejar sus sentimientos a su antojo.

Grave error.

Hoy ya lo sabía.

Llegaba así también tiempo de decisiones, decretos que decidirían sus vidas, o quizás el destino tenía dispuesto ya todo, para que sucediese así, quien sabía… ya no había retroceso.

Esa noche acamparon juntos, aunque quizás el ambiente tras el vencer debiera haber sido de alegría intensa, todos denotaban cierta desolación, hasta quienes no estaban involucrados como Kouga y Shippo, seguramente estos dos últimos pues sabían que tras la recolección de la perla, el seguir viendo a Kagome o no, recaería en manos de el uso de perla, o más aún, la decisión netamente caía en Inuyasha, el hanyou al cual Kagome amaba con todo su ser.

Y esa misma noche se daría el primer gran paso, la primera decisión definitoria.

»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»

Kagome trató de no dormirse, evitando a duras penas el caer en el reino de los sueños, esperando, calculando, necesitaba hablar con Inuyasha, y sabía bien que aunque Kikyou se había separado de ellos tras la derrota de Naraku y sus extensiones, sabía que esta permanecería cerca todavía, razón suficiente para ver partir a Inuyasha.

Inuyasha por su parte se mantenía callado, silencioso en el rincón más apartado, un sin fin de pensamientos recorrían su mente, rozo su mirada con la de Kagome, esta parecía nerviosa, le miraba con intensidad, un pequeño dejo de culpabilidad le agobió internamente, más este negó con decisión, ¿por qué se sentía tan repúgnate? Sentía que era indigno de si quiera posar su mirada sobre aquel rostro que le sonreía con bondad... ¿Por qué se sentía culpable, si no eran nada?, sabía bien que pronto esta se iría y el ya había tomado una "determinación" o más bien apresuradamente había decidido que era hora que Kagome se fuera, después de todo, el que ella estuviese allí solo hacía las cosas más complicadas, y aunque no deseaba reconocerlo, por una razón desconocida, el solo verla  a los ojos le hacía sentir un indescriptible dolor, y junto a eso extraños deseos de retenerle, más por eso mismo debía alejarla cuanto antes de él, antes que su culpa le matara, antes que su confundido cerebro y corazón lo hiciera darle alguna "falsa" esperanza, o quizás no falsa... pero el ya no sabía nada de si mismo, no lograba comprenderse, no sabía como actuar, solo podía alejarle para no herirla aún más.

Kagome se acercó con cautela a este, sonriendo tímidamente, ya todos estaban dormidos, o así parecían estarlo, tomo con cuidado entre sus manos las de Inuyasha y con una mirada suplicante le pidió que le acompañase, Inuyasha solo emitió un ligero suspiro.

-Ya es hora- susurró.

Caminaron uno junto al otro, en una de las noches más hermosas que los dos habían visto, una con la ilusoria visión que el amor le brindaba, y el otro sin saber como actuar, como terminar las esperanzas de su interlocutora.

Se detuvieron junto a el árbol sagrado, su follaje se movía tenuemente a causa de el viento, era una brisa leve y algo helada, más no incomoda, para ninguno de los dos, la luna llena blandía hermosa en el firmamento dando un paisaje notablemente sublime e indescriptible, pero la luna a veces puede tener distintos significados, para algunos da alegría e ilusión a otros solo les trae nostalgia, tristeza...

-Inuyasha- la joven rompía sutilmente ese silencio encantador, con un suave susurro. El hanyou por su parte le dirigió levemente la mirada, sabía muy bien a lo que iban, más no sabía aún si era lo que él quería. Ya no sabía si quería a Kikyou, y había encontrado en Sango una persona con tanta tristeza en su corazón como él, y por otra parte, aquella niña de mirada angelical, que no pertenecía a esa época y que son su sonrisa podía cambiar el mundo. Mas no, Inuyasha se negaba a sí mismo cualquier pensamiento de ese tipo, ella debía regresar a su época, él tenía demasiado que cumplir, y ella tenía toda su vida por delante, quizás le rompería el corazón pero algún día esta lograría reponerse, ella era joven, se repondría ¿ o no?...las palabras de Miroku resonaron en sus sensibles oídos

_"-Por favor no seas un insensible esta vez... esta bien que no tengan nada pero, ¿no crees que ya ha sido suficiente para ella el tener que lidiar con Kikyou?- Interrogó- Por favor Inuyasha, para ella Sango es su mejor amiga, no querrás que termine enterándose bajo las mismas condiciones que yo lo he hecho- habló lastimeramente Miroku"_

Si.... Kagome no debía enterarse de eso... era verdad, lo mejor es que ella regresara a su época... y para siempre.

**Fecha Termino Capítulo II- 6 de Marzo de 2004**

Uf, este capítulo lo he releído más de una vez, espero esta vez no borrar las notas de autora , gracias a quienes han leído hasta aquí, espero haber sido más clara, sino me avisan, claro, y sobre todo, espero haber disipado algunas dudas que se podrían haber dado… sobre todo, por Sango y, creo que me matarán con este fic, tengo la remota idea que moriré UU.

****

**Agradecimientos**

**Fanfiction**

DarkCam- Amiga querida, te agradezco tanto cada una de tus palabras y tu apoyo en mis fics, es muy dulce de tu parte, sobre todo, por que me sonroja en sobremanera que digas "fan", , pero me alegra enormemente el saber que cuento con el apoyo de gente como tu, muchas gracias denuevo y espero haber resuelto algunas dudas que me hacías saber en le review. Un beso cuídate.( mi primer review de FF GRACIAS!)

Kala- Okaa! Que dulce es!, gracias por sus hermosas palabras, me hace sentir muy querida y me da mucho gusto ser su hija aunque sea por el forito, pero feliz y dichosa hija. Estaba algo triste O.o, creo que, hay otros que se pondrán algo más tristes, este viene con punto de vista de Inu- chan . Espero halla sido de su agrado mi linda okaa, aunque por que tengo remota sensación que será una de las que deseará matarme O.o. Le quiere mucho, su hija. Espero que se recupere pronto, le he extrañado mucho por el foro… todos, viera como Swan andaba! De hecho tenemos campo de hielo denuevo, achis!

Yashi- Hermana, supieras las cosas tontas que deseo contarte, pero cosas que deseo fervientemente contarte, más leyendo tu review, sabes por que? Por que cuando te envíe este, te dije que había sido de todos los personajes aquí? Me costaba tanto confiar aún, y tu me fuiste ayudando, ahora tengo dos hermanas maravillosas, ambas en mi corazón, y me alegra tanto tenerlas allí!, Gracias por lo que me has dicho por tu review, de verdad que eres especial hermanita, no se que haría sin ti, Te quiero montones, eso jamás lo olvides y gracias denuevo, por siempre estar ahí, por que pese a que te extraño en el MSN para conversar, te siento muy presente siempre, seguramente por que están en mi corazoncito, te quiero mucho.

Iyari- No sabes lo feliz que me pone que te guste el fic, no, no se casara con Miroku, pero, te gusto que hubiera Sango Inuyasha Uff, una que no me matará con este capítulo Onegai! Defiéndeme, siento que me caerá un piano encima!. Envidia? Onegai! Si tu eres súper escritora, yo quisiera ser como tu o Yashi, o como Aiosami!, . Pero me alegra mucho que el fic te halla gustado hermanita, me sienta bien saber eso, por que sabes que ando más insegura que nunca y tu apoyo me da fuerzas. Te quiero!! Y MUCHO!

Coolis- Jessy! Amiga linda, me alegro mucho que te gustase este fic, me estoy medio tambaleando con este y con caprichito, pero me anima mucho tu persona y los ánimos que me brindas, Gracias y espero leerte pronto

Cereza-Kirara- O.o O gracias, la verdad es que puse el link por el foro , gracias por tu recomendación, y tu, espero que vuelvas pronto a él y también leer algo nuevo de ti. Ah verás no es one-shot, la verdad ha quedado largo O.o, por que debo plantear algunas cosas, espero eso si que no se haga latero, XD. Espero saber de ti, ojála puedas opinar de este segundo capitulo, me agradaría mucho saber que dices .

Yuzuriha- Sobrina!! WoW sorpresota!! (abrazo de oso a sobrina Yuzuriha) Gracias por esta sorpresa, leíste mi capítulo, me alegro mucho!! Sobre todo saber que te ha gustado, pese a que no creo tener mucho talento ( ni si quiera creo tenerlo U) y creo que tu has de tener talento, por supuesto que si, has escrito algo?, pues si deseas podrías hacerlo, solo deja tu imaginación correr y apuesto quedará algo excepcional, mira que yo es mucho de eso ( imaginación) y bien poco talento XD. Un beso sobrinita y Gracias por tu review y por leerme me alegro enormemente .

Bunny Saito- De verás le hallas interesante Wiiii!! Espero este capítulo puedas leerle . Me alegra mucho hallas podido leer el primer capitulo, es que, ya ves, me ser insegura y cada día peor!! O.O. Gracias!!!

Rurouni Andrea- Si… ya has tenido algunas ideas de que ocurrirá, Gracias amiga por leerme, esta triste?, pues, ese era uno de los fines, que estuviera triste, me doy por complacida en ese ámbito, gracias . Por otro lado, espero sea de tu agrado este fic, te dedico este con mucho cariño amiga !!

Daniels- Amigo! Epa, si es… respondo lo suficiente!, no me preguntes luego y por que esto o por que lo otro, Onegai… CHUZ! Y te Cuidas!

**Hispafics**

Ropna- Mi buena amiga, muchas preguntas O.O, el problema en el capitulo anterior radico en que, olvide las notas de autora ¬¬, Onegai! Un día perderé la cabeza!, Te explico, Mayoritariamente Kagome esta en tiempo presente, digamos que este fic es una especia de largo Racconto, Por que es un recuerdo largo!!, hasta ya los últimos capítulos que volvemos a Kagome e Inuyasha y la boda… que no te equivocas al creer existente , espero no haber confundido aún más mi querida amiga, sino, solo avísame si? Te agradezco muchísimo tu apoyo con todos mis fics y actualice caprichito ( así no me atan frente al computador O.o). Un beso grande y estamos leyéndonos.

Padilla- Hola gracias por tu review y el aviso, la verdad estaba bastante confuso, luego note mi olvido, las notas de autora, bueno, pero, espero este sea menos confuso, leí tus fics y también tu petición general a quienes leyéramos, espero poder ayudarte de hecho, además que se ve muy interesante tu fic. Bueno me despido por ahora .

**Ahora si, dejo hasta aquí, espero este capítulo este mejor redactado, y no sea muy confuso, sino, no teman en avisarme, así me ayudan mucho, y sobre si pueden y alcanza su tiempo, me dejan su opinión, ya sea por correo o en un Review, de verás les agradeceré mucho Y.Y. Se despide por ahora.**

**AleX o**

**SaYiTo**


	3. Noticias Devastadoras

Hola, aquí ando denuevo con mis actualizaciones, no haré muchas notas de autora al parecer, dado que no ando de los mejores ánimos (o a minutos si y luego no), pero quise actualizar hoy… Bueno primeramente decir que agradezco mucho a quienes están leyendo este fic, dado que para mí tiene mucha importancia este, siendo en parte algo más personal, fuera de eso, notificar por adelantado algo que me han hecho ver con mucha razón ( esa persona sabe quien es y se lo agradezco mucho, ya que me hizo ver como esta el fic), bueno, de ahora en adelante no puedo decir que los personajes se mantengan en el contexto, seguramente verán variadas reacciones que salen totalmente del personaje, en especial puedo decirlo de Sesshomaru, no en este capitulo, pero en los que vienen y si Dios y ustedes quieren que siga subiéndoles, notarán una personalidad totalmente distinta a la de Sesshomaru.

Por otra parte, darle Gracias a Dios, por permitirme contar con personas tan bondadosas y talentosas en este sitio, gracias a Yashi, Aiosami y Iyari, a la primera por ser mi hermana y pese a estar algo alejadas por motivos de fuerza mayor, siempre estar allí para apoyarme y ayudarme en todas mis tonteras. A Iyari, por ser mi hermanita también, por su dulzura y su regalo, por ser como es conmigo y también felicitarle por su coda (creías que me aguantaría), que nos tiene muy contentos a todos en su familia (virtual pero que la adora), por último a Aiosami, por, me da penita decirlo, pero por haberme acompañado ayer, por ser mi primi linda, aguantarme y estar allí.

Para ustedes tres va dedicado este capitulo, pese a que deseará dedicarles uno mejor… Y junto a ellas, dedicárselo a alguien más, pero que no importa si no lee jamás… Después de todo esa persona tiene mucho merito en este fic… ( si se hace incomprensible esto último, solo hagan como si no dijese nada XD)

**Los personajes que se utilizan en este fic no son de mi pertenencia, son resultado la gestión de Rumiko sensei (ídola), yo solo los pido prestados para usarlos en manera de entretención sin fines de lucro. (Aunque aún sigo queriendo tener a Kirara ¬¬)**

**Por**- **"Sayis"**

**Capitulo III**

**"Noticias Devastadoras"**

**Fecha Inicio Capítulo III- 6 de Marzo de 2004**

(En negrita lo que actualmente dicen los personajes, en cursivas entre comillas los pensamientos de estos)

»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»(KAGOME) »-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»

Al llegar a aquel sitio, espectador de tantas vivencias para ambos, su primer encuentro había sido allí, hacía ya un año, las cosas habían sucedido, su relación había tenido altos y bajos, pero ese día ¿tendía su final?

Kagome mantenía una sonrisa tímida y nerviosa en su rostro, estaba conciente de lo que sus palabras podrían ocasionar, mas no en su totalidad… No jamás lo hubiera imaginado. Se mantenía de espaldas al hanyou, para evitar así verle a los ojos, para evitar así saber la respuesta por adelantado, pues sabía leer en la mirada de este sus respuestas, lo había aprendido a través del tiempo, ese tiempo en que fervientemente estuvo amándole, muchas veces en silencio y otras tantas demostrándolo en acción, mas pocas veces demostrándolo en palabras, como lo haría en ese instante.

**-En ese fatídico instante- melancólicamente pronunció, poniendo énfasis en cada una de sus palabras, como despidiéndose con éstas de el pasado.**

-Inuyasha, es hora de que hablemos algunas cosas- comenzó diciendo la joven con cierto nerviosismo, volteándose sutilmente, para quedar frente a él, mas con su mirada gacha.

-Sabes bien que es lo que yo siento por ti- musitó- Sabes que te amo- exclamó- Y quería decirte que, que si tu lo deseas yo permaneceré contigo aquí, sea cual sea el uso que le des a la perla- habló con franqueza la joven, mas no obtuvo respuesta.

Y los minutos pasaron y no obtuvo respuesta alguna.

Se vio en la obligación de levantar su mirada, para obtener una fría de Inuyasha, lo sabía bien, esa mirada decía todo, ese brillo en los ojos dorados del hanyou le decían todo… Un todo que no era agradable en lo más mínimo.

Ella deseaba permanecer junto a él, mas él no la quería más ahí.

Bajo con rapidez la mirada, sabía que de seguirle viendo pronto cualquier defensa colapsaría, y las lagrimas volverían a ella... sin embargo, la fría mirada del hanyou había quedado clavada en ella, en su mente y corazón,  no sabía razones para esto... en ese minuto pensó en Kikyou como causa, él la amaba demasiado y "jamás" dejaría de amarla.

-Entiendo- susurro.

-Lo lamento- respondió el hanyou, observando como el cielo perdía esa luminosidad, las estrellas y la hermosa luna llena resplandeciente habían sido cubiertas por negras nubes cargadas, amenazando con dejar caer aquel liquido cristalino, que ya otras veces les había presenciado, pero nunca bajo esas circunstancias, jamás bajo ellas. 

Kagome fue ahora la que permaneció en silencio y ante esto el hanyou sintió una horrible culpa, aunque lo negase, sabía bien el como le preocupaba ella, sabía bien como le dolería verla llorar por su causa, por eso prefirió romper la comunicación en ese mismo instante, se acercó a ella para despedirse, iba a abrazarle cuando la joven viéndole directo a los ojos, vio en los dorados de su amado, un sentimiento de ¿lástima? Eso termino por romper su corazón, nunca le había visto como mujer, ¿no es así?, jamás hubo posibilidad para ella, estuvo todo ese tiempo viviendo un sueño utópico, en el cual milagrosamente él, lograba amarla a ella... una estúpida ilusión. Quimera de niña enamorada. Con algo de rudeza alejo los brazos del hanyou de ella, para luego salir corriendo hacia el pozo.

_"no te detengas"- "no mires atrás"- "este es el final"_

Las lagrimas corrían por su semblante, dejando un surco salino y constante en su rostro, quitándole visibilidad, llego frente al pozo y se detuvo en seco para secarlas, no deseaba regresar y ser vista así, aunque por las altas horas de la noche seguramente en su casa ya todos dormían. No deseaba interrogatorios, de ningún tipo, solo quería estar sola.

Pero al levantar su vista, supo que ese no era su final en esa época, frente al pozo se hallaba Sesshomaru, con la pequeña Rin en brazos, la cargaba con dulzura, la pequeña se veía de semblante pálido, "_¿estaría enferma?" ._ Se acercó con cautela, y al estar frente a Sesshomaru este le miró con fijación.

-Necesito tu ayuda humana- habló con dificultad, tratando de guardarse su orgullo, para pedir ayuda por su pequeña Rin. Kagome asintió.

-¿Qué le sucede?- preguntó con sutileza acercándose a la pequeña y poniendo su mano sobre la frente de esta.

-No lo se- espetó- estos días ha estado muy decaída y...- su voz tuvo un ligero quiebre- Ya no se que hacer-

-Quizás en mi época- se detuvo, no podía llevar a su época a un Taiyoukai, pero observó a la pequeña, ella no tenía culpa, y Sesshomaru se veía realmente preocupado- Quizás allí halla un especialista, si deseas podemos ir a verle- termino por decir. Y Sesshomaru sin reclamó accedió.

-Pero amo bonito- inquirió Jakken- Y quien se quedará aquí-Sesshomaru solo le lanzó una mirada fugaz- usted no sabe que pueda hacerle esa humana- trato de convencer, mas Sesshomaru ya había cruzado el pozo con Rin en sus brazos.

-No haré nada- Musito Kagome- Tu amo regresará con Rin bien- termino por decir antes de cruzar el pozo ella también.

**-Y fue así... como todo empezó- murmuro la joven, al tiempo que su puerta era tocada- Pase- invitó la joven.**

**Un muy bien vestido abuelo Higurashi entro a la habitación.**

**-Ya estamos listos- dijo con ansiedad, después de todo, sería el quien tuviese el honor de entregar a la novia. Kagome le sonrió ampliamente, poniéndose junto a él, para salir de la casa, llevando en sus manos el pequeño ramo. Salió de la habitación, allí estaba su hermano, se veía aún más nervioso que cualquiera, pero se veía contento, después de todo, se veía feliz por ella.**

»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»

**Subió al carro que habían alquilado por la ocasión, era amplio, y en él iba la familia, mas allí faltaba alguien más, Kagome entrecerró los ojos recordando a su madre. _"si hubiese sabido que ya no estarías, hubiera regresado mucho antes"- _pensó tristemente.**

Al llegar a la época actual, ingreso a la casa al youkai y a la pequeña, le pidió que la depositará en la cama y comenzó a llamar a su madre, sabía que la hermosa mujer de la cual tenía el orgullo de ser hija siempre mantendría la calma y le daría el mejor consejo, además hacía ya un mes no le veía... mas no obtuvo respuesta. Asustada comenzó a recorrer la casa, para notar que no había nadie. Extrañada regreso al cuarto, para ver a un inexpresivo Sesshomaru observando a la pequeña, más en sus ojos, un brillo latente de preocupación conmovió por completo a Kagome, esta salió con velocidad de la habitación recordando el numero de un médico amigo de la familia, marco apresurada, y este le respondió, algo extrañado de que ella le llamase, quizás por las horas de la noche, le pidió fuese a su casa, pues era una emergencia y el médico acudió.

En el transcurso de espera pidió a Sesshomaru que se quedase en la cocina, este acepto, aunque con bastante mala cara, mas sin emitir reproche alguno.

Luego del chequeo, que de paso estuvo acompañado de extrañadas miradas a Kagome, el médico pudo hacer un diagnostico, la niña estaba grave y era posible que tuviese algún tipo de problema de nivel respiratorio, es más... podía asegurar que esta sufría de alguna anomalía que sin un tratamiento inmediato le podría causar hasta la muerte. Llamo a Kagome al exterior, para hablar con ella. Dejando a la pequeña en la habitación de la joven.

-La pequeña se nota es fuerte, pero... puede tornarse grave- comentó el médico.

-¿Se podrá curar?-interrogó asustada la joven.

-Es muy probable, pero, ha de tener un constante tratamiento- habló determinante- por su respiración he podido notar que sufre de principio de neumonía, se ve algo anémica- continuó. Y además creo que habrá que hacer exámenes para ver el estado de sus pulmones, creo que ahí hay una falla-

-Pero antes se veía muy sana- espetó Kagome.

-Es una niña, esta en desarrollo y recuerda que no todas las enfermedades presentan sus complicaciones al instante mismo, es muy probable que halla nacido con la anomalía, mas jamás se le halla tratado- dijo tajantemente- Ahora dime- murmuro- ¿Te encuentras bien?

Kagome le vio extrañada, no le hallaba mucho sentido a la pregunta por lo que solo asintió.

-Ya veo... no deseas hablar de eso- bufó el doctor- Pero recuerda que estás cosas hay que tratar de compartirlas, encerrarte no te ayudará, negar la realidad tampoco- Kagome solo asintió sin entender aún nada- Mi familia y yo lamentamos mucho cuando supimos, ella era una mujer tan jovial, tan llena de vida- termino por decir, con un tono lleno de nostalgia y tristeza.

-_"ella"- _pensó- _"¿de que me habla?"_

-Nosotros no pudimos ir al entierro, te pido disculpas a ti y a tu familia por eso, pero estoy seguro que mucha gente estuvo allí de la manera más sincera, tu madre era una gran mujer- terminó por decir el médico. Una sombra interna rodeó cada centímetro de la joven, aquellas palabras comenzaron a resonar tal agujas punzantes en sus oídos, no podía analizar la frase o más bien su mente y corazón se negaban determinados, - entierro, era una gran mujer, Tu madre...

-Mi madre- susurro, sintiendo como su cuerpo se desarmaba, más sin poder caer ahí, en ese minuto, trato de centrar su atención en el problema actual, tratando de dar frialdad a sus pensamientos, pero sobre todo, rogando que lo oído no fuese más que un error de sus dolidos sentidos, que su percepción empañada con la tristeza estuviera divagando y dándole a entender sandeces, más la mirada entristecida del doctor le decía que... no había sido un error de sus sentidos, que lo que había oído era verdad.

-Creo que debiéramos de llevarle al hospital- continuó el médico, Kagome pareció salir levemente de su estupefacción, mas no completamente.

-Si.- murmuro, siguiendo al médico, quien entraba a la habitación para cargar a la pequeña.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó extrañado el médico, quien veía como el semblante de Kagome había palidecido y un estado casi sonámbulo parecía apropiarse de la joven. Esta solo asintió, tratando de tener fuerzas, al parecer las necesitaría.

-Solo déjeme ir a buscar algo a la cocina, ya regresó- respondió tratando de esbozar una sonrisa.

-Esta bien, le espero en el auto-

Kagome bajo las escaleras tras el médico, entro en la cerrada cocina, y vio al Youkai en la misma posición en que le hubiese dejado, Kagome en aquella bajada había casi perdido las fuerzas, más se había contenido.

-La llevaremos al hospital, puedes regresar a tu época o esperar aquí, lo que estimes conveniente- habló cordialmente la joven. Sesshomaru por unos segundos le miró con la mayor de las fijezas, bajando luego la mirada sin responder.

»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»

_"No, es que no era imposible, no, no podía ser verdad"-_ se repetía mentalmente la joven. Mas tampoco se atrevía a preguntar, temía como jamás lo había hecho, necesitaba por sobre todas las cosas a su madre, la necesitaba con todo su ser... sin ella se sentía indefensa y...peor aún, si era cierto entonces... ella había desperdiciado tanto tiempo con ella, solo para ayudar a quien le había herido...

-¡No, no es cierto!- exclamó en voz alta, algunas personas a su alrededor le vieron algo extrañadas, y quien hubiese fijado su vista en los entre cerrados ojos de la joven hubiera notado como de estos brotaban dolorosas lagrimas, mas ella se las seco al instante, evitando la mirada de los curiosos.

El doctor salió y le indicó que por esa noche, la niña sería mejor permaneciera allí, Kagome asintió, como una respuesta refleja, sin emitir sonido, se veía totalmente cansada, desmoralizada... algo en ella se estaba muriendo…quizás era su maltratada alma.

Se devolvió a casa de cabeza gacha, su vista nublada, estaba desechada, entro a la casa y vio que esta estaba a oscuras, agradeció que Sesshomaru posiblemente se hubiera ido, observo a su alrededor... se sentía tan sola, por un minuto pensó en regresar al Sengoku, ir a hablar con Sango, mas sabía que esta también estaba sufriendo, además... el ver a Inuyasha nuevamente solo le destrozaría más. Observo el teléfono, había una llamada en la contestadota, marco el botoncito titilante de tinte rojo para escuchar...

Una voz conocida se hizo presente

_Llama a la casa de la familia Higurashi, por favor deje su mensaje después del tono ( se oía una caída y la bondadosa voz de la mujer llamando a Kagome)… este gracias por llamar- _Aquella melodiosa voz... era la de su madre. Un mensaje se oyó luego del pitido.

_No se si estarás de regreso nieta, pero... hay una fatídica situación que lamentablemente debemos hablar –_La voz del anciano sonaba tan envejecida, tan entristecida-_ No hemos quedado en casa de unos amigos, trajimos a Buyo, tu hermano esta bien, hablaremos cuando regresemos ¿si nieta querida? -_Un ligero quiebre se hizo presente-_Duerme bien y recuerda que tu madre siempre estará contigo-_pronuncio casi en un susurro, más fue audible para Kagome. Y fue la gota que derramo el vaso, Kagome estallo en el más doloroso de los llantos... se hallaba sola, había perdido a su madre, no había estado con ella ese mes entero, ¿y por que?, por su deseo de permanecer con aquel a quien amaba, aquel a quien ilusionándose falsamente acompañaba esperando ser correspondida, se sintió tan tonta, tan culpable... tan sucia. Se llevo la mano a la cara, cubriendo sus ojos, como hubiera deseado desaparecer en aquel mismo instante... aquel instante en que la soledad se le hacía tan abrumadora. Cayó al piso, encogida en posición fetal, llevándose las piernas a la altura del pecho, encogida en su totalidad, con los ojos hinchados, cubiertos por lágrimas, con la respiración entrecortada, ahogada, sufriente. Y su llanto se hacía cada vez más fuerte, mas nadie había allí para oírla, ¡NO HABÍA NADIE!

-¿Qué te sucede humana?- se oyó una fría voz en la entrada del living, Kagome se trato de reincorporar, sin lograrlo, quedo agachada aferrada a sus propias rodillas, observando por lo bajo la figura imponente que le observaba.

»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»

**Fecha de Termino Capítulo III- 8 de Marzo de 2004**

Ahora si, agradecerles a quienes me han dejado review, con sus opiniones, y a quienes me han dado su opinión, como así también a aquellos que han leído, aunque no hallan dejado review… Muchas gracias.

**Fanfiction**

Iyari- Mi hermanita!! Como no merecer la dedicatoria, si eres una chikita sumamente bondadosa, gracias por tu correo, por tus palabras, y por estar conmigo, perdona si no hablo mucho más, pero, quizás ando no de los mejores ánimos, pero gracias a ti y gente con un corazón dulce como el tuyo… los ánimos se renuevan. Te quiero chikita. Un beso grande, tu sis que te adora con todo su corazón. AleX. (felicidades por la próxima boda!!)

Bunny Saito- Hola gracias por el review, tienes razón en este, no me había fijado, pero ahora lo haré, gracias por leerme, la verdad es que este fic, es importante para mí y buenos comentarios de autoras como tu (viste cuantas veces has salido nominada, y con razón!!), me hacen sentir más tranquila acerca de el. Espero este capitulo halla sido de tu agrado, me despido por ahora. SaYiTo

Yashi- Sis!!! Quizás seas la única que halla entendido mis incoherencias, tu y Iyari… no se como me aguantan ¬¬…. Te he extrañado mucho!!!! Todavía estoy rogando que te arreglen la computadora luego, así poder hablar. Te agradezco lo que dices, después de todo, sabes bien lo que hay tras de este fic, y me alegra mucho haberlo compartido contigo. Hermana te adoro, espero saber pronto de ti. Tu Sis Rande!!

Ropna- Ropna YY… de verás no te vas a enojar?? Creo que con eso ya he dicho que tipo de final ¬¬, no te equivocas mucho … Ropna he de agradecerte mucho, por que, siempre estas para animarme con mis fics, haciéndome entrar en razón, eres una excelente persona conmigo, en cuanto a lo de novata, pues eres una excelente novata, por que tienes gran talento… te leí el otro día y no me habías avisado ¬¬… jeje, amiga te envió mega beso y gracias denuevo por estar apoyándome YY, es muy especial para mí.

Coolis- YY gracias!! Tengo imaginación… la verdad es que no ha salido de mi imaginación UU….Amiga gracias por leerme y por tus comentarios, si, ser traicionado a veces puede ser este…Gomen… Te agradezco por tu apoyo, de verdad me alegra mucho cuando recibo review tuyo, gracias por siempre leerme.

Hitoki-chan- Si, le has captado la idea a la perfección, nostalgia, eso es más menos lo que quería transmitir, aunque dudaba lograrlo UU, pero me alegra que le hayas notado, significa que tan mal no va. Espero este capitulo te agrade, aquí ya aparece Sesshomaru. Gracias.

Rurouni Andrea- Triste pero Hawai? SIII!! que alegría me da!! Me da mucho gusto que le estés leyendo amiga, la verdad es que… después se pondrá hasta excesivo de nostálgico y triste diría yo ¬¬… pero XD. Amiga gracias por apoyarme con esta expedición (O.o) espero saber pronto de ti.

Daniels- O.o…. ya me conoces…debo dejarte dedicatoria… por supuesto que si!! Gracias por estar leyéndole, ha de ocuparte tiempo, por eso más agradecida, un beso amigo. ( si tengo miedo…pero no me lo recuerdes ¬¬)

Aiosami- Primi!!! Linda, lo leíste… me dejaste dos review!! Por los capítulos!! Y… de verás te gusta??, si recuerdo bien cuando te decía de este, pero pensé que al regresar te lo había comentado… ya vez mi cabecita… primi, mil gracias por tus comentarios… en cuanto a la pregunta… yo creo que sabes quien O.o… pero bueno. Te mando un beso grande, gracias por todo mi primi, te quiero mucho y sonríe!! ( ). SaYiS

**Hispafics**

Padilla- Gracias a ti por leerme, la verdad es que me da mucho gusto, espero este capitulo sea de tu agrado y nos estamos viendo ( somos buen par de loquillas olvidadizas!)

Gracias a Lina, por su correo, su sinceridad, por que de verdad me alegro mucho saber que este fic le agrado, y Gracias a una persona del forito que me dio su opinión del fic y de paso me hizo un favor para notar que este es más menos un A/U, por que saldrá totalmente de contexto.

Bueno por ahora me despido UU esperando no estar fastidiando mucho – suspiro- Gracias a quienes me han dejado review, este fic es importante para mi y saber su opinión acerca de el me es sumamente importante y especial. Por lo mismo, les estoy rotundamente agradecida.

Hasta luego

Review… si es que pueden o quieren, yo les estaré muy agradecida de saber quejas, criticas o comentarios.


	4. Cambios en un Corazón

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!! Como rayos!!, yo juraba que actualice hace siglos O.O… si seré bruta!(golpeando su cabeza contra la pantalla) tonta Sayo, TONTA!!! Cabeza Baka!!!

UU bueno… al parecer mi memoria falla…ha de ser la edad XD.

Este fic y capitulo va dedicado en especial a una personita!!! Se que le gusta la pareja que comenzará a darse… Así que Aiosami primi!! Espero este capitulo sea de tu agrado… aunque… bueno, solo es un comienzo. Por otra parte dedicarle este a Kala, mi okaa que esta de regreso! A Iyari mi sis que estamos algo complicadas para comunicarnos, pero que la llevo en mi corazón y a Yashi, mi sis que estoy rogando arreglen su computadora y la cual, me ayudo con muchos ánimos y dándome la confianza para subir este fic … ( así que las culpas a ella ¬¬ no broma XD---ahora me creo cómica ¬¬, me muero de hambre)

**Los personajes que se utilizan en este fic no son de mi pertenencia, son resultado la gestión de Rumiko sensei (ídola), yo solo los pido prestados para usarlos en manera de entretención sin fines de lucro. (Aunque aún sigo queriendo tener a Kirara ¬¬)**

**Por**- **"Sayis"**

**Capítulo IV**

**"Cambios en un Corazón"**

**Fecha de Inicio Capítulo IV- 8 de Marzo de 2004**

(En negrita lo que actualmente dicen los personajes, en cursivas entre comillas los pensamientos de estos)

Sesshomaru le veía desde las penumbras del salón, su rostro era invisible a los ojos de la joven, así como el de ella a él, más, ella percibió la frialdad característica de su voz y el pudo percibir un olor salino distinto a el llanto normal, en el se percibía dolor, arrepentimiento, temor, angustia, agonía. Sesshomaru se acerco cauteloso hasta poder quedar frente a la chica, se arrodillo para quedar a altura de esta, mas ella bajo su mirada al instante, con su mano, no muy cuidadosamente le levanto su mentón, le observaba con sus dorados ojos inexpresivos, más al ver en los de la joven un brillo tan doloroso sintió algo similar a la compasión, sin saber como actuar frente a tales emociones humanas se sintió incomodo, mas aunque deseo irse, algo se lo impidió, quizás esa decisión y abandono en la vida que se veía reflejado en los azules y vidriosos ojos de la chica, dejarla sola, no era una buena idea, aunque ella no fuera su preocupación, pero estaba agradecido, la joven sin miramientos le había ayudado, sin preguntar, ese mismo día. La miró cautelosamente, buscando una manera para actuar.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido humana?- preguntó nuevamente, mas pasaron los minutos y la respuesta no se hizo presente, la joven había dejado de llorar, mas por los sonidos que emitía se notaba que estaba llorando, por dentro, en su corazón.

-¿Es por el híbrido de mi hermano?- inquirió. Kagome continuó en silencio. Sesshomaru algo hartado se pudo de pie, observo el aparato que había visto a la chica escuchar antes de romper en llanto, recordó fidedignamente las palabras... algo vino a su mente "_hay una fatídica situación que lamentablemente debemos hablar"-_Había oído a ese aparatito decir.

-¿Es por algo más?-murmuro, Kagome entonces al fin asintió. Sesshomaru volvió a su posición anterior, a la altura de la joven.

-Quisiera ayudarte- comentó- tu me has ayudado con Rin sin siquiera protestar- Hablo en un tono que hasta podría haber sido tomado por ¿encariñado?. Kagome levanto la mirada, sus ojos estaban llenos del liquido salino, mas se abstenían de salir, o quizás forzosamente ella trataba de parecer fuerte frente a él.

-Si deseas llorar deberías hacerlo- musitó- A los humanos no les hace bien retener sus emociones- continuó al tiempo que bajaba la mirada ¿acaso el había dicho eso?¿acaso el se estaba preocupando por una simple humana? _"IMPOSIBLE"-_negó, mas en una imposición a sí mismo que en una respuesta.

Tras esas palabras Kagome había rotó en llanto, con su rostro clavado en el pecho del Youkai, este estaba descolocado, no sabía como actuar y sus brazos habían quedado sin un lugar, más... enternecido, sintiendo en cierto grado un dolor en su pecho al oír tan desgarrador llanto, llevo sus manos a la cabeza de la chica, para acariciarle y tratar de reconfortarla.

Pasaron así largo tiempo, sin emitir sonido alguno, solo se oían los aún presentes sollozos de la joven, Sesshomaru se mantenía en su posición, cada minuto mostrando en su mirada un brillo más poderoso, algo que ya superaba la compasión, era enternecimiento, deseaba ayudar a la joven, verla sonreír, quizás el estar en esa época le estaba afectando, mas no quería moverse, por un minuto, hasta se había sentido único, el único ser en esa oscuridad que podía sacar de las penumbras a la joven humana. Esta poco a poco, ya sea por el cansancio del día, ya sea por las altas horas, o hasta por las horas de el constante llanto comenzó a caer dormida en brazos de el Youkai, sin importarle ya el que anteriormente se tratase de un enemigo de Inuyasha, más que nada por que en esas largas horas había demostrado no ser el frío ser que verían en el Sengoku y sobre todo, porque junto a él sentía algo que con Inuyasha había perdido y eso era la sensación de "protección" y de "calidez", porque aunque sonará extraño, el pecho de Sesshomaru cada minuto se volvía más cálido y reconfortante, hasta el punto en que su calma respiración había logrado aminorar el lamento, logrando que esta entrará en un sueño profundo y tranquilo.

Los primeros rayos solares entraron por el cortinaje, las ventanas estaban cerradas pues hacía frío. Kagome sentía sus ojos pesados y de hecho le ardían bastante, se los restregó levemente logrando sentir lo hinchados que estaban, dentro de si había una sensación de vacío inmenso, justo en su pecho, que le oprimía fuertemente, mas aún lo lograba asociar causales, algo dormida y cansada, fue entonces que recordó levemente lo que había ocurrido y como había llorado hasta dormirse en el regazo de...

-¡¿Sesshomaru?!- Exclamó sorprendida al recordar lo que había sucedido, ¿ella había estado llorando frente a Sesshomaru?, pero... no era posible, quizás todo había sido un mal sueño, quizás se levantaría y vería a su hermano desayunando con su abuelo y a su madre, preguntándole como había amanecido... Su rostro se ensombreció... _su madre. _Detuvo sus pensamientos, aquel ser de mirada fría le veía desde el marco de la puerta, al verla bajar su mirada entristecida antes de notar su presencia sintió nuevamente ese ligero dolor, una punzada, de verás deseaba poder aminorar lo que la agobiase a la joven mujer.

Se acercó a la cama, sentándose a los pies de ésta. La chica se incorporó sentándose frente a él. Kagome con mirada baja, entre avergonzada, entristecida y sin saber como agradecer o que decir. Sesshomaru viéndole fijamente mas obteniendo como respuesta un silencio perturbarte. Acercó su mano a la cabeza de la joven en un acto involuntario, o más bien un acto que no razonó. Acarició los cabellos azabache de ésta, con sutileza, con cuidado, tratando así de no incomodarla, mas queriendo saber que ocurría, tentado de preguntar... "¡desde cuándo le habían empezado a importar tanto los sentimientos de los humanos?"- pensó entre enfadado y resignado. Mas no tuvo que preguntar la joven levantando la mirada, le observó silenciosa, con una mueca de agradecimiento, una sonrisa leve aunque algo dolorosa a la vista.

-Gracias- murmuró- Perdona si he actuado de esa manera, cuando regresé, pensé que no estarías... que no habría nadie- trato de hablar con tono firme, mas sin poder evitar algunos leves quiebres en su tono. Sesshomaru negó, volviendo esa inexpresividad a su mirada.

-Claro que estaría... Me estás haciendo un favor- Espet

-Ya veo, de todas formas agradezco el que hallas estado aquí y que...- Kagome detuvo sus palabras, observó al Youkai frente a ella, él no tenía expresión alguna marcada en su rostro- Perdona- murmuró, bajando su cabeza, callando. Sesshomaru entonces levantó el rostro de la chica y aunque pareciera inimaginable...

**-Él me sonrió- Murmuro la joven. Su abuelo volteó a verla confundido, mas obvió el comentario, de seguro eran los nervios de la boda**

Kagome pareció momentáneamente deslumbrada por aquel gesto, jamás se lo hubiera esperado, mas fue suficiente para darle la confianza. Lentamente comenzó a relatarle lo ocurrido desde el minuto antes de que lo encontrase frente al pozo, cuando hablaba con Inuyasha, hasta el día de su llegada, cuando en la "soledad" había escuchado el mensaje de su abuelo, donde le corroboraban la partida de su madre.

Y aquel no fue el único día en que hablaron, Kagome visitaba a la pequeña, pronto le llevarían a casa, sabían ya que no era algo de gravedad, sino más bien algunos problemas de tipo asmáticos de la niña, los cuales a causa quizás de factores genéticos, o alguna cosa por el estilo desconocida para Kagome, habían sido causales de la bronconeumonía que había sufrido la pequeña, "lamentablemente" en la época antigua esos tipos de situaciones aún no tenían tratamientos definitivos, aún cuando habían curanderos y mikos que podrían realizar algún tipo de cura, sólo serían de tipo momentáneo y quizás no efectiva, por lo menos sabían que con un tiempo tratándose Rin con aquel médico amigo, la pequeña quedaría como nueva y podría regresar al Sengoku. Pero una duda apareció en la mente de la joven… si Inuyasha utilizaba la perla, ¿Podrían regresar?.

Días después, la situación se puso peor. La llegada de su familia le alegraba, mas no quería llorar frente a ellos, no deseba cargar de dolor a su abuelo y hermano. Trató de esbozar una falsa sonrisa, una de las tantas que ya había dado en el último tiempo. Tanto en el Sengoku, como a su regreso a la época actual habían sido eso, un festival de falsas sonrisas, siempre, mas, no... mentía, no era siempre, extrañamente Sesshomaru se había convertido en un "confidente", frente a él si quería podía llorar, o sonreír de verdad, frente a él, aunque siempre pensó que éste odiaba a los humanos por sus emociones "débiles" , frente a él podía exteriorizar su verdadero sentir, su dolor o penas, su alegría. Mas notó que junto a aquellos a quienes consideraba su familia venía un hombre mayor, un ser humano que le parecía casi irreconocible, aquel al que ella al ver recordó que alguna vez le había llamado "padre".

Con fríos pasos había llegado aquel hombre, no fue de esperar la sorpresa de la joven. Sesshomaru se había ocultado tras la puerta de la cocina, pero pudo ver como el rostro de la chica palidecía, ella sabía bien que de él se trataba, pues aunque le había dejado de ver cuando tenía más o menos siete años y el hombre había cambiado bastante, podía ver en él algunos rasgos que jamás podría olvidar. El hombre al verla allí de pie le sonrió tristemente, Souta quien veía que su hermana no reaccionaba se acercó a su hermana.

-Hermana- sollozó el pequeño- nuestra madre. Kagome abrazo al niño con efusividad, más clavando su mirada en el hombre frente a ella. Habían sido demasiadas emociones en aquellos días, la fría separación con Inuyasha, la enfermedad de la pequeña Rin... La Muerte de su madre y ahora, el ver a aquel, no pudo evitar recordar entonces el motivo por el cual cierto rencor se colaba por su mirada.

Flash Back

Tenía trece años y había discutido con su madre, recordó bien una llamada furtiva que su padre le había hecho, después de varios años. La niña-adolescente se había alegrado enormemente y recordando la dirección de la empresa que había dado a su madre para que le llamarán por cualquier problema, la joven la tomó y, aunque era un viaje largo, decidió hacerlo. Deseba verlo, tenía un recuerdo, pero ansiaba verlo con todo su ser. Al llegar a aquel centro, se encontró perdida, mas sus grandes deseos de conocerle la llevaron a continuar, al preguntar a la oficinista por el señor Higurashi ésta se rió.

-¿Para que le necesitas niñita?- preguntó burlesca, la vieja y algo amargada oficinista.

-Soy- dijo titubeante- soy su hija- murmuró. La mujer le dirigió una agria mirada.

-Mocosa, deja de molestar, el señor Higurashi me descontará de mi sueldo si me ve hablando con una mocosa como tú- espetó dándole la espalda. La niña algo asustada bajó la mirada, sintió profundos deseos de romper en llanto, mas no, no claudicaría, no después del largo viaje que había hecho.

Un alto hombre de cabellos azabache y ojos azulinos salió de la oficina principal, como así también, una delgada mujer, algo más joven, con una figura escultural salía junto a él, de su brazo.

Kagome, aún cuando trato de llegar a él, mas la vieja secretaria le contuvo, el hombre observo la escena, se acercó junto a la mujer, con paso calmo.

-¿Que ocurre aquí?- preguntó algo molesto, odiaba el desorden.

-Nada, es sólo una niña- murmuró.

El hombre bajó la mirada, para toparse con unos ojos azules como los suyos y unos cabellos azabache peinados en coleta. La niña esbozo una sonrisa, mas el hombre reacciono contrario... Le vio con una mueca de desagrado al reconocerla y salió apurado de la oficina, casi arrastrando a la mujer. Al casi estar fuera miró a Kagome.

-Cuando regrese no quiero que este aquí- ordenó a su secretaria. Luego de eso, la mujer no tuvo ni que pedírselo, la joven salió corriendo, sintió como su corazoncito se desmoronaba, había ansiado tanto un encuentro y era aquello lo que había obtenido... al llegar a su hogar, su madre no le dijo nada, sólo le sonrió suavemente y la vio llorar durante horas, hasta que en cierto grado pudo aminorar la experiencia en su memoria, mas jamás borrarle.

Fin Flash Back

-¿Que hace usted aquí?- dijo agresivamente la muchacha, ante lo que el padre le vio extrañado, pero viendo un brillo en la mirada de la ahora joven, recordó aquel incidente, ese día en que la había visto y en vez de recibirla con la mayor de las felicidades tras tantos años, le había ignorado y expulsado sin compasión. Bajó la mirada, se merecía aquel trato, lo sabía bien.

-Nada más estuve acompañando a tu hermano y abuelo, ha sido muy difícil- Murmuró.

-Gracias, ya puede irse- comentó, dando la espalda y subiendo las escaleras. La joven iba a cerrar la puerta tras de sí, cuando la mano de cierto Taiyokai se interpuso, entrando tras de ella. La joven trataba de aguantar el llanto, mas casi le era imposible. Sesshomaru se sentó junto a ella, sobre la cama, aún tan pocos días allí había logrado descubrir en la joven ciertas manías, y su corazón se rompía, si se rompía, porque aquellos días en soledad había logrado robar unas sonrisas a el ahora triste rostro de la joven, mas ahora quien sabe quien había llegado a perturbar la calma de ... Sesshomaru se detuvo en seco en sus pensamientos. Miró de reojo a la joven que tenía su cabeza gacha, sus cabellos cubriéndole el rostro. Era una visión triste, pero no podía negar que cualquier visión de aquella humana se le había hecho indispensable. Aunque lo más extraño en él era el hecho de... como explicarse el júbilo en que su corazón rebozaba cuando una cálida y sincera sonrisa se armaba en el rostro de la muchacha, pero, ¿por qué le sucedía eso?, aquella allí no era más que una humana, una raza que siempre halló inferior y despreció, mas a Kagome no, a Kagome nunca le pudo despreciar, porque ella siempre fue valiente frente a él, pudo tratarla con indiferencia, mas ahora, ya no se sentía así. Vio como una gota corría por la mejilla de la joven, el olor salino llego a su sensible olfato, con cuidado retiró la lágrima. Kagome se volteó hacía él, con una mirada de niña, parecía que en un sólo segundo había vuelto a ser una niña. Sesshomaru sintió que su ser se comprimía, aquella allí se veía tan indefensa y sin poder aguantarlo, la atrajo hasta su pecho, cubriéndola con sus protectores brazos, invitándola a desahogar sus penas nuevamente en él, aunque fuese en silencio.

La muchacha levantó la mirada luego de un rato, sus ojos demostraban agradecimiento, y los de Sesshomaru comprensión, pero así también algo de interrogación. Kagome se puso de pie, sacando valor para enfrentar. Se volteó con una leve sonrisa, mas con gran tristeza en su mirar.

-Es mi padre- comentó, al tiempo que abría la puerta- Necesitaré que te quedes un poco aquí- musitó, volviéndose para ver al youkai. Éste sólo asintió, pero ya había algo totalmente cambiado en su interior y así también, en su mirar.

Sesshomaru vio como los días siguientes Kagome parecía caer en una depresión, aunque el youkai sólo podía interpretarlo como un decaimiento, estaba claro que sus ánimos cada vez eran menores, a penas comía, no dormía, y él, quien se había mantenido callado sobre todo para aminorar su "confusión", había sido fiel observador.

Kagome cada día se veía más pálida, y el hombre aquel parecía ser en parte el causante. Kagome durante esos últimos días, que ya eran casi dos semanas, no había emitido palabra, se mantenía silenciosa, sin decirle que cruzaba su mente a Sesshomaru, lo cual era algo preocupante. Decidió salir de la habitación y tratar de averiguar por si solo, la seguiría, pues ella le preocupaba, aún no tenía claro por que, pero... ella le preocupaba.

»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»

Aquel día había sido el colmo, estaba tan cansada, su cuerpo parecía no reaccionarle, se había dormido en pleno examen y no había desayunado, aborrecía ver como su padre se las daba de preocupado con Sota, odiaba verlo ganarse al pequeño. Aunque jamás supo los motivos de el alejamiento, siempre sintió remordimientos hacía aquel padre ausente, que le había rechazado.

A la salida de al escuela había empezado a llover, y ella sin su sombrilla.

_"Vaya día"-_pensó para sus adentros- _"Ya nada puede ser peor"-_

Pero a veces se habla de lleno, aquel día podía ser peor. Kagome pudo descubrirlo, todo en un mismo día.

Al llegar a casa se topó con Sesshomaru en su cuarto, la pequeña Rin había salido del hospital y el se mostraba "sonriente", eso le devolvió cierta alegría a Kagome.

-Volveré al Sengoku- Dijo con ronquedad el youkai. Kagome pareció ¿apenarse?

-¿Y Rin, señor Sesshomaru?- Interrogó tristemente la pequeña- ¿ya no la quiere?- sollozó entre lágrimas. Sesshomaru se arrodillo, hablando bajito solo pero audible para la pequeña. Luego de eso, ella sonrió y corrió hacia Kagome.

-Cuídala un poco, yo regresaré en un rato, sólo deseo ver como esta todo... Rin aún debe permanecer un tiempo aquí- Pidió el Taiyokai, sorprendiendo nuevamente a Kagome, quien asintió sonriente, mas al verlo casi desaparecer por al puerta recordó...

-¿y si Inuyasha ya usó la perla?- se interrogó en voz alta.

-Mientras Rin o yo permanezcamos en esta época, podremos cruzar el pozo- respondió con frialdad el Youkai, cambiando su mirada a la de antes, hasta con cierto "celo", mas sin voltear a ver a la muchacha, pues si lo hubiera hecho hubiera visto una hermosa sonrisa formarse en su rostro, ella deseba verlo otra vez.

»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»

Al cruzar el pozo se encontró con el Houshi amigo de la joven. Éste le vio sorprendido... ¿ qué hacía el Youkai en la época de la señorita Kagome? y si le había hecho algo malo?? ¿y por eso no había regresado más ésta?

Cuando Inuyasha regresó con ellos ese día, sólo les dijo que Kagome se había ido, mas, parecía no importarle. Inuyasha había seguido su relación con Sango, y habían continuado su camino, mas Kirara no quiso seguirles. Shippo vivía con al anciana Kaede en la aldea y, por su parte, él había tratado de tener calma y olvidar.

-¡¿qué le hiciste a la señorita Kagome?!- espetó el houshi amenazando con su agujero.

-No seas crédulo humano- habló con seriedad- primero te mataría antes de que lograras si quiera pensar en utilizar tu agujero y segundo- Sesshomaru le vio con frialdad- Tu maldición desapareció con Naraku.- Miroku bajó la mirada... era verdad, mas quería saber de la señorita, esto fue interpretado por el Taiyokai.

-Kagome está bien- habló con frialdad.

-¿Sabes por qué se fue?- preguntó ansioso.

-Por que mi hermano no le quería- respondió con cierto desagrado.

-¿Dijo algo de Sango?- volvió a preguntar el houshi, ya molestando algo al youkai.

-Que la extraña- respondió. Miroku sonrió tranquilo.

-entonces no lo sabe- susurró complacido.

-¿No sabe que?- inquirió el Youkai. Miroku le vio sorprendido, un brillo de ansiedad había en la mirada del Taiyokai, mas no podía saber por que. _"acaso ¿se preocupa por Kagome?"- _pensó Incrédulo. Y aunque no había pensado en decirlo, menos aún a tal youkai, algo en su mirada le hizo confiarle, quizás de alguna manera le ayudaría a que Kagome jamás se enterara. _"Quizás así por lo menos ella no sufrirá lo que yo"_

Le contó así lo de la traición que Inuyasha y Sango habían cometido, no les culpaba, mas le dolía, le dolía en sobremanera. Sesshomaru entonces notó el por que de las palabras iniciales del houshi al contarle lo ocurrido. "Si te cuento es para que jamás lo digas y al contrario, evites que Kagome vaya a enterarse... Siempre en días de luna nueva regresan a la aldea, en días como hoy yo muero por dentro, he notado en ti cierto aprecio por la señorita Kagome, evita que ella regrese algún día y se entere".

Sesshomaru se puso de pie. La única manera de evitar que Kagome volviera a esa época era el y Rin yéndose de manera definitiva a su época y si Inuyasha había ocupado la perla, pero..._"Yo no deseo alejarme de Kagome"- _pensó el Taiyoukai. Ya no podía negar que sentimientos muy humanos habían hecho aparición en él, mas ¿que tan fuertes eran estos?. Bajó la mirada _" regresar__, estaré un tiempo y me iré para siempre, no quiero que ella se entere de lo que Inuyasha y su amiga hicieron de sus vidas, eso le destrozaría"-_ pensó-

-Ella no debería sufrir más- Comentó en soledad, cuando ya cruzaba el pozo. Había olvidado a lo que iba, sólo quería regresar... quería cuidar a esa joven humana, quería que nadie le causará más daño, pero ¿podría hacerlo?¿ ¿por qué deseba hacerlo?- sus pensamientos fríos y ese calor que estaba haciéndose dueño de su corazón le confundían, le volvían loco- _"Pero no más que su sonrisa"._

»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»

Miroku le vio irse. Ahora venía otra de sus pesadillas, allí en la penumbra se acercaban por caminos distintos Sango y Inuyasha, seguramente "actuando" pues habían ocultado su relación, mas el resto no eran tontos, sólo Shippo mantenía la ingenuidad, aunque a veces parecía notarlo, quizás se lo negaba, fiel en pensamiento de la amistad sobre todo. _"ojála jamás cambie"- _deseo el monje, con un dejo de melancolía en su mirar.

Sango nunca más le había mirado a los ojos, víctima de la vergüenza, de la culpa, mas Inuyasha parecía aún no sufrir de la culpa, quizás porque Kagome no se había enterado jamás, y agradecía así fuera. _"¿pero qué hubiera hecho si ésta se hubiera enterado?"- _a veces sentía gran alivio de saber que la chica jamás lo supo y, más aún, no podía negar que le extrañaba. Era raro, pero se tiende a extrañar lo que ya no se tiene.

Poco a poco su relación con Sango se había vuelto a los inicios y, aunque ahora podían mantener una charla, ya no era el ser pareja, aunque a veces en ciertos arrebatos, cuando la tristeza les llegaba, un beso fugaz y un cálido abrazo terminaban haciéndolos nuevamente cómplices del engaño. _"pero Kagome jamás lo sabrá, porque ella está en su época sin los fragmentos, ella jamás regresar"-_ pensó entre melancólico y sereno el Hanyou.

»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»

**Fecha de termino Capitulo IV- 14 de Marzo de 2004**

Extraño?, díganmelo a mi, más… creo que de verdad será más extraño aún… UU bueno…espero de todas formas, halla sido de su agrado… aunque dudo, pero bueno!! Ya saben, abajo en Go, cualquier comentario, pastelazos, tomatazos o si alguien desea una critica constructiva, lo dejo a su intención, mas les estaría enormemente agradecida.

Ahora si, agradecer a quienes con sus valiosos comentarios me alegran al escribir.

**Fanfiction**

Rurouni Andrea- querida amiga!! Sesshy se ve cambiado ne?, ahora más, y después aún más!! O.O… que bueno que el capitulo ha sido de tu agrado, me encanta saber que así es… Gracias por tus comentarios!, nos vemos amiga.

Bunny Saito- te ha dejado con ganas de leer más?? Eso es muy significativo! Significa que os ha gustado?? Que bien!! (sayo salta por su habitación…los golpes con la computadora me hicieron mal ¬¬) aquí dejo este capitulo, Sessh sigue cambiando… mucho… pero, espero sea de tu agrado y gracias por tu review!!

Iyari- Mi sis!!! Espero estés bien! Hoy tuve la maldita suerte de que mis mensajes demorasen tanto UU mi suerte!! Espero este capitulo te agrade, Sesshomaru actúa extraño, lo se… pero… son mis tonteras tontisimas ( uy eso es nuevo O.O) te extraño!!!!!!!!!! Besos mi pekeña y gracias por apoyarme con este fic

Dark-Cam- mi linda amiga talentosa!! Jaja, si, no te equivocas ( no pondré en que por que…es la trama XD), espero el capitulo te guste, la verdad, me alegra mucho saber de tí, espero todo valla bien ( ya sabes) un beso te adoro!

Coolis- si te agrada la idea que has descubierto… no será triste amiga gracias por siempre apoyarme TT como eres de dulce!!! Oye y tu?? Por que no has actualizado…sigo esperando lo que viene en el parque XD. Un beso mi amiga!

Gaby- Mi linda hermanis!! Gracias!!! De verás es emocionante? Mi niña, me alegras el alma, ya sabes que viene!, jeje, pero bueno… me alegra tanto que me apoyes!, mi niña… es verdad es difícil, tenía miedo de no captarlo… pero me alegra mucho lo que me dices! Te adoroooo y ruego te devuelvan el compu…..cruzare los dedos hoy!! Besos!!

Aiosami- ( tengo guardado el mail , por que me gusto mucho recibirle) Primi!! Este fic va para ti, dado que es de tu agrado la pareja, espero lograr las expectativas que tengas, además que me importa mucho tu opinión de este… en cuanto a lo que te dije el otro día… ya quiero mandar algo… cuando nos veamos por MSN ( que un te he visto ;;) te quiero mucho!! Te quiero mucho!!.

**Hispafics **

Padilla- Amiga!! Hey!! De verás?? Eso significa que logre exteriorizar en el capitulo!! Oye, no me río, al contrario ( no es que me alegre que llorases ¬¬ ) pero significa que exprese! Milagro!! Amiga gracias por leerme, espero la inspiración llegue a ti pronto también BESOS!!!

Ropna- quince días?? Cuanto llevo?... cumplí plazo?, nani?... amiga!! De verás tu también!! Oye..ya parezco loca alegrándome por que me dicen que les causo pena, pero…es que, significa que llego ( que de aquí me meten al psiquiátrico es otra cosa ¬¬)…¿Qué hablo con Yashi?... mucho??lamentablemente ahora no mucho ;; causas fuerza mayor ¬¬… pero…con ella somos hermanas ( no de sangre iie, pero si de corazón)… quizás me lo ha pegado ella XD. Un beso amiga y actualiza pronto!

**Bueno por ahora me despido, esperando el capitulo halla sido de su agrado y... si gustan o pueden, me dejan algún comentario ( REVIEW ;;) o mails... pero FF no me deja poner direcciones ¬¬... pero Magdaria (barra abajo) Sayo (barra abajo) Sagara (arroba) hotmail (.) com... por si desean contactarme ( como si alguien quisiera UU)**

**besos!!**


	5. Regreso Inesperado, Acercándose a una Ve...

¡Hola!, aquí ando nuevamente, actualizando, creo que demoré los quince días no?, la verdad primeramente muy agradecida de quienes han estado leyendo este fic (no, no va a terminar todavía, pero ya va por la mitad ), y bueno, como ya había dicho este fic tiene cierto significado para mi, así que, más aún agradezco su apoyo.

Por otro lado, dedicárselo a quienes están lejos, o con quienes no he hablado tan recientemente y si embargo rondan en mi mente a cada segundo- para ti Iyari, mi hermanita, que te extraño- Para Aiosami, de la cual tampoco he tenido muchas noticias, pero espero saber pronto de esta- A Yashi, mi sis, que me aguanta todas mis tonteras y me hace muy feliz al confiar en mi- A Ropna, de la cual no he sabido mucho UU, pero espero estés bien buena amiga y a Mi Okaa Kala.

**_Verdades Tras Nuestro Presente_**

**Los personajes que se utilizan en este fic no son de mi pertenencia, son resultado la gestión de Rumiko sensei (ídola), yo solo los pido prestados para usarlos en manera de entretención sin fines de lucro. (Aunque aún sigo queriendo tener a Kirara ¬¬)**

**Por**- **"Sayis"**

**Capitulo V**

**"Regreso Inesperado; Acercándose a una Verdad"**

**Fecha de Inicio Capitulo V- 15 de Marzo de 2004**

Notas Autora- En negritas tiempo presente, pensamientos en cursiva.

»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»

Al entrar Sesshomaru a la casa, por la ventana del cuarto de la chica, notó cierto descontento en la mirada de ésta, un descontento mayor al antes visto, algo estaba ocurriendo. La observó calladamente, preguntándose a sí mismo si indagar en causales o no.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó, sin dirigirle la mirada, pero no por eso desatento de ella.

-No ocurre nada- espetó enfurecida. Sesshomaru se acercó a ella, teniéndola ya en frente volvió a preguntar, esta vez viéndola a los ojos con tanta fijación que Kagome se sintió incómoda.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunt con un tono algo cansado.

-Mi padre ha visto a Rin y me ha reclamado que no le haya dicho que traería a alguien a casa, además- la chica suspiró- no sé con que derecho se entromete en mi vida- dijo en un susurro.

-Quizás lo mejor es que yo me vaya y me lleve a Rin- murmuró el Youkai, quien en realidad sabía que debía irse, mas no había pensado en tener que hacerlo tan pronto. Kagome le vio entristecida.

-¡Iee!- exclamó- yo... yo- titubeó- Tu eres el único ser en el que confío... sonará egoísta, pero yo te necesito- murmuró la joven, mas sin saber que significado tendrían sus palabras para el Youkai.

**-" Ni tampoco lo que significarían pronto para m"-**

Sesshomaru estaba sorprendido, mas un sentimiento más fuerte le embargaba y no se trataba de asombro. En su interior una llamarada parecía armarse en su pecho, un deseo extraño... acariciar ese rostro humano se le hacía una tentación, aquellos labios... _"QUE DEMONIOS"_- Sesshomaru entonces se alejó de ella- _"es una humana"_- se dijo- _"NO ES MÁS QUE UNA SIMPLE HUMANA, y tú, simplemente, no eres más que víctima del deseo y ella... ella no merece que jueguen más con su persona"- _pensó al tiempo que subía levemente la mirada, para notar lo confusa de la de ella.

Recordó lo que había descubierto: su hermano, ese híbrido, ese ser inferior había jugado con los sentimientos de ella_," yo jamás le haría eso"-_nuevamente su mente y su corazón le iban confundiendo, agradeció a Kami cuando entró a la habitación la pequeña Rin.

-Su padre ha regresado, señorita Kagome- dijo alegremente, para luego cambiar a uno temeroso- Rin teme a su padre- murmuró. Kagome sólo le sonrió.

-Iré por algo para que comas- le dijo en tono maternal a Rin- debes tener hambre- terminó, mientras desordenaba levemente el cabello de la pequeña, a lo que ésta sonrió ampliamente.

Kagome salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí, no sin antes pedirle a Sesshomaru que se mantuviese dentro de la habitación.

-Rin- chan quiere una madre como ella, señor Sesshomaru- comentó sonriente la pequeña, como si lo dicho fuese lo más natural del mundo- ¿Puede la señorita Kagome ser la madre de Rin –chan?- preguntó la chica con ojitos ilusionados. Sesshomaru sólo bajó la mirada, para luego ir al marco de la ventana.

-Quédate quieta aquí, Rin- habló con frialdad- Yo regresaré al instante- murmuró, al tiempo que saltaba por la ventana hacia el exterior... Necesitaba salir, salir de esa habitación, necesitaba aclarar sus pensamientos, sacarse a la joven humana de su cabeza – _"y de mi corazón"- _pensó.

-¡QUE RAYOS ME ESTÁ PASANDO!- gruñó, para luego perderse en el patio del hogar Higurashi.

»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»

Kagome entró en la cocina decidida, para encontrar a aquel hombre sentado con los brazos apoyados en la pared. Se cubría la cara con sus manos, y entre ellas parecía guardar una hoja de papel, la cual al sentir ruido escondió. Para Kagome la acción no pasó inadvertida, mas no quiso preguntarle nada, la verdad no deseaba intercambiar palabra alguna con "aquel" hombre, pero algo le extraño de aquella hoja, o quizás fue una extraña sombra que se colocaba en la mirada de éste.

-¿Qué lleva allí?-preguntó la joven, casi inexpresiva.

-Nada- ocultó el hombre, guardando el papel tras de él. La joven entonces vio un sobre en la mesa, lo tomo sin poder ser detenida por su padre. En letra prolija, la letra tan hermosa de su madre decía: "A mi querida Kagome". La muchacha se volteó algo enfadada.

-Es para mí- espetó- ¡entrégamela!- dijo casi gritando. El hombre negó determinado.

-¡Dámela!- dijo esta vez gritando.

-Kagome, créeme, no es nada importante, sólo te dice que te ama- trató de convencer el hombre, pero Kagome le veía furiosa.

-Que no le basta "señor" con negarme, ¿ahora desea quitarme un recuerdo de mi madre para mí? - habló con tono cargado y con sus ojos llorosos. El padre de la muchacha entendió muy bien a lo que se refería, le vio algo arrepentido.

-Perdona Kagome, pero aún así, no puedo entregártela- susurró el hombre.

-¿Por qué aquella vez me hiciste sacar?- sollozó la muchacha- Yo solo quería verte- musitó, pero el hombre quedó sin habla... miraba arrepentido al suelo, sin atreverse a enfrentar los llorosos ojos de su hija.

-¿¡POR QUÉ ME TRAT" ASÍ!?- gritó.

-Tuve miedo, fui un cobarde, aquella con la que me viste era mi prometida y de hecho, jamás le dije que tuviera hijos- habló con voz temblorosa- Sé que hice mal, ¡pero además tenía miedo de muchas cosas!- trató de explicar- Además que, Kagome si supieras, pero tu madre y yo... - dijo casi en una suplica, tratando de abrazar a la joven, mas ésta se alejó al instante.

-No entrometas a mi madre... Es tarde para excusarse ya- dijo con frialdad que calaba hasta los huesos- Quizás Sota pueda perdonarte, pero para mí ya es muy tarde- nuevamente su voz se hacía temblorosa, sentía el llanto venir a sí.

Cierta parte de su corazón le rogaba corriese a abrazarlo y le dijera cuanto le necesitó, mas el resto de su ser se lo prohibía.

Salió de la cocina para cruzar la puerta de atrás... quería escapar, quería estar sola, donde él no pudiera afectarle _"hay un lugar"-_se dijo.

Retomó el paso con seguridad... hacía un tiempo ya que no iba, prácticamente un mes y medio, pero sabía que allí tenía una "familia" y aunque Inuyasha estuviera con Kikyou o algo similar, por lo menos sabía que allí tenía grandes amigos, entre ellos una de sus mejores amigas, "o la que creía como tal".

»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»

Mientras, en la cocina, el hombre había quedado sin habla. Hubiera querido seguirla, mas temía la respuesta de ésta, no quería decirle el contenido de la carta, sabía que le haría daño, pero también le dolía parecer el malo de la situación. Habían sucedido tantas cosas... ese día por ejemplo, aquel día en que había cometido su peor error con Kagome, él estaba sumamente temeroso, le había llegado una carta de su ex esposa, en ella le contaba que tenía un caso de cáncer ya sin vuelta atrás, había sufrido metástasis y por lo mismo era casi imposible su recuperación, que no sabía cuanto le quedaba y le suplicaba que por favor se hiciera cargo de los niños cuando le llegase su hora. Él no sabía que decir, viajó al templo y habló con ella, le prometió cumplir, mas sin las verdaderas intenciones de hacerlo aún. Cuando vio a Kagome en la oficina pensó que ella iba a vivir con el, y eso, eso no podía hacerlo, ¡iba a casarse! Y Kagome... Kagome no estaba en los planes de la pareja, de hecho, ni siquiera la futura señora Higurashi tenía conocimiento de la existencia de la "niña", ni menos aún de Sota. _"pero eso no era causa para que la tratarás as_- se reprochó así mismo- _"te mereces el trato que te da"-_ se dijo resignado.

-Esperó algún día me perdones- murmuró.

-El perdón debe ganarse- murmuró una voz masculina desde la oscuridad. El señor Higurashi algo atemorizado vio en dirección de donde ésta provenía, mas no pudo distinguir bien la imagen tras la oscuridad del lugar, pero si pudo notar lo imponente que ésta era.

-A demás que si usted no trata por todos los medios, jamás lo merecerá- habló la voz con frialdad.

-Pero ella... no desea oírme- susurró el hombre.

-¡Ella no desea oír a nadie!- espetó- ¿Qué no ve que sufre? ¿Qué no nota lo confundida que está?- dijo bajando la exaltación de su voz, retomando su frío tono, mas con cierto brillo en su mirada, un brillo extraño. Quería de corazón hacer entrar en razón a ese hombre, quería de corazón serle útil a aquella que le había temperado el corazón con su actitud y entrega hacia los demás.

El hombre quedó en silencio, jamás se esperó tales palabras de aquella desconocida sombra, en cierto momento hasta pensó que se trataba de la materialización de su conciencia, que a gritos le expresaba la realidad. Bajó la mirada lentamente, aquella voz tenía razón.

-Entonces debo hablar con ella y decirle toda la verdad, ¿no es así?- preguntó casi en un susurro el hombre, quien de cabeza gacha y voz tan apagada parecía estar desvaneciéndose.

-Sí- exclamó- Y cuanto antes mejor... Ella le necesita- terminó por decir el Taiyokai con gravedad en su voz.

-Pero no sé donde ha ido, debí haberla detenido al instante- se reclamó a sí mismo el hombre.

_"¿Cómo?_"- pensó alarmado Sesshomaru.

-¿En que dirección fue ella?- preguntó manteniendo la calma.

-No lo sé- Respondió el señor Higurashi, mirando fijamente a la figura oculta- sólo le vi salir apresurada, es mejor que vaya a buscarla- murmuró saliendo rumbo al patio.

_-"Demonios"_- pensó el Youkai. Ya no estaba tan calmo, algo dentro de sí le estaba asustando, mas no supo decodificar causas de su temor_-"¿Cómo no noté en que minuto salió?"_- se criticó. La había oído gritar "dámela", pero luego de eso y de escucharla con tanta tristeza se había quedado sumido en sus pensamientos, en como le dolió verla así, en como no se explicaba o no deseaba explicarse que se había terminado encariñando con aquella humana y hasta cierto grado, que quizás pasaba mucho más allá de un simple cariño. Pero trató de pensar que todo estaría bien, Kagome ya regresaría ¿no?

Subió las escaleras rumbo al cuarto de la miko, donde había dejado a Rin. Al entrar le dio la bienvenida tan ahora "grato" aroma, un aroma que ahora se le hacía prácticamente indispensable. La pequeña Rin sonrió. Estaba sentada frente al escritorio, con la luz prendida, haciendo dibujos con los lápices que días antes Kagome le regalara. Mas frente a esa calma, la inquietud que sintiera el Youkai en la cocina se hizo presente nuevamente, y esta vez con absoluta claridad. La verdad, la idea no le agradó en lo más mínimo.

-Espérame aquí- Dijo algo exaltado. Rin le miro extrañada.

-¿va a salir denuevo señor Sesshomaru?- preguntó- Rin no quiere estar solita- murmuró con tristeza. Sesshomaru se volvió hasta ésta, le miró con ternura y negó.

-Regresaré pronto y traeré conmigo a Kagome ¿si?- comentó el Taiyokai, sabiendo que la pequeña aceptaría si a cambio Kagome regresaba también. Y no se equivocó, la pequeña sonrió al instante y asintió contenta, dejando así a Sesshomaru libre para salir a la temida búsqueda.

»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»

Kagome vio aquella luz que caracterizaba el cruce de épocas. Al llegar observó todo el paisaje, estaba levemente más oscuro que en su época, dado que en el Sengoku no existía la electricidad, sin embargo pudo notar la vegetación y el todo que le rodeaba, se veía igual, mas se preguntaba si la gente continuaría igual. Por un minuto pensó si se encontraría a Inuyasha- _"Es mejor que no"-_pensó lastimera y melancólicamente.

-Si los viera juntos sólo me causaría más dolor- susurró de manera inaudible, bajando la mirada y teniendo en su mente una imagen que le lastimaba, de Kikyou junto a Inuyasha.

Miroku caminaba cerca de allí, tratando de sacarse algunos pensamientos terribles de su cabeza. Le atormentaba tanto el tener que ver a Inuyasha allí, se sentía tan traicionado, y más aún le dolía el tener que ver a Sango- _"mi querida sango"-_pensó dolidamente. Vio al frente, para toparse con la muchacha. ¡Por Dios era la señorita Kagome!, ¿pero que no había quedado Sesshomaru de evitar tal situación?. _"Y justo hoy, que él está aquí por la luna nueva"-_ pensó el houshi, tratando de calmar sus nervios para acercarse a saludar cordialmente a la joven, si no él mismo terminaría delatando la situación.

-Señorita Kagome ¿Qué la ha traído por acá?- preguntó esbozando una gran sonrisa.

-Yo- titubeó la joven- vengo a verles y deseaba ver especialmente a Sango- habló tímidamente.

Miroku le vio extrañado, aquella no era la Kagome que él había conocido.

-¿Qué le ha ocurrido en este tiempo señorita Kagome?- preguntó respetuosamente y con gran seriedad. Ésta le miró sorprendida, mas negó. Sabía bien que Miroku era un hombre inteligente y que no podría engañar, mas sabía que de saber que ella prefería no hablar, el respetaría su pensar.

-Han pasado muchas cosas en este tiempo, y me gustaría hablar con Sango- volvió a decir la muchacha. Miroku le vio detalladamente. Era verdad. Aunque había hablado con Sesshomaru, no había alcanzado a preguntarle nada acerca de cómo se encontrara la señorita Kagome y ciertamente, algo había cambiado en ella. Quizás era ese deje melancólico que antes era una sonrisa, en sus labios ya no habitaba esa sonrisa, en sus labios había ahora tristeza, en su rostro pesar y su mente, su mente era un mar de confusión que buscaba escape, recurriendo a la que fuera su mejor amiga. _"Si supieras lo de tu mejor amiga"_- Pensó el Houshi, haciendo una mueca de abatimiento

-Pues lo más seguro es que... - iba a mentir Miroku, diciéndole que la exterminadora no se encontraba o algo similar, pero la vocecilla de Shippo le detuvo en seco.

-¡KAGOME!- se oyó un grito, al tiempo que el kitsune caía en brazos de la Miko- ¡Regresaste!- exclamó alegremente- ¿Por qué te fuiste sin decirnos nada?- reprochó el Kitsune, haciendo un pequeño puchero.

-Shippo yo- contestó sin saber que decir Kagome-Ahora estoy aquí ¿no?- comentó tiernamente la Miko, a lo que éste olvidando su "enfado" correspondió con un gran abrazo.

-Pero- habló con una mueca de enfado- ¿Alguien me quiere decir donde está Sango?- preguntó entonces la chica.

-Está... - Iba a decir el Kitsune, cuando de la nada apareció Kirara y dándole un pequeño mordisco en su pierna le hizo callar- ¿Qué ocurre contigo Kirara? - vociferó el Kitsune. Kagome sonrió, mas empezó a temer. Era muy extraño que nadie le dijese nada. Un como zumbido se hizo presente en la oscuridad, un ser extraño, o no, no era extraño, simplemente hacía mucho no le veía, era una "serpiente", una serpiente caza almas de Kikyou. Tras de ésta, venían varias más, y luego una mujer portaba un traje de sacerdotisa, era sin dudas Kikyou.

Kagome temió lo peor. Ver a Inuyasha junto a ella sería el colmo del día... sentía como su corazón entraba en pánico. Si, pánico. Quería salir corriendo, mas notó que junto a la sacerdotisa no venía el Hanyou. Extrañada le vio acercarse, con mirada maligna observó al Houshi y luego a la mononoke.

-No sé por que le protegen tanto- espetó con voz enardecida- Debería enterarse de lo que han hecho a sus espaldas- continuó.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Kagome- No me digas que han usado la perla para que Inuyasha se transforme en youkai- habló alarmada- O que algo malo le ha ocurrido a Sango- habló cada vez más desesperada.

-Ese es el problema contigo- dijo irónicamente la ex – viva- Por noble te han pasado a llevar sin límites- dijo viéndola con malicia, mas su voz era sincera- Puedo decirte que Inuyasha tiene eso entre sus planes, el convertirse en un Youkai, y si lo que quieres es saber de Sango- se detuvo, para observar la palidez que tomaba posesión del rostro del houshi- Sígueme- Invitó Kikyou.

Kagome le siguió entonces, quería saber que ocurría. ¿Por qué Kikyou le decía todo aquello?. Miroku, quien quedó estático, retomó movilidad sólo para seguirle... por Dios que debía detenerla y cuanto antes mejor. Shippo iba a seguir a la pareja, mas Kirara le detuvo, él la miró extrañado.

-¿Qué pasa Kirara?- preguntó el kitsune. La gatita maulló con un deje de ¿tristeza?- Hay algo que tu sabes y que yo no sé ¿verdad?- dijo resignado el pequeño- sólo espero que no sea muy malo -comentó Shippo al tiempo que levantaba su vista. Una hermosa luna nueva, en un oscuro cielo estrellado, ¿Qué ocurriría ahora?.

»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»

**Fecha de Termino Capitulo V- 17 de Marzo 2004**

Ando corta con las Notas de autora, es que en verdad, hoy no es un muy lindo día, de hecho… ;; ¡se terminaron las vacaciones de invierno! Y ya me esta quedando tan poco tiempo- suspiro- bueno, no molesto con eso, gracias a quienes han leído hasta aquí, espero este capitulo halla sido de vuestro agrado.

Agradecimientos a quienes con sus opiniones me han apoyado con este fic, de verdad son personas maravillosas.

**Hispafics**

Padilla- Amiga! Hola, que bueno que os ha llegado inspiración, de seguro una excelente idea, espero por lo mismo leerte pronto y si, Inuyasha actúa como un idiota de primera, pero, ya verás como se va a arrepentir . Gracias por los ánimos y espero el capitulo sea de tu agrado.

**Fanfiction**

Rurouni Andrea- (Sayo con toalla en mano)… creo que sacaré a Sesshy de este fic XDDD!!, no mentira!, verdad que se hace tierno, jeje, que gusto que te agrade el fic como va, es muy grato tener comentarios como esos, más de una amiga . Un abrazo grande!.

Ishi- Oo… GRACIAS , espero no haber demorado mucho, y que el capitulo sea de tu agrado. Besos y gracias.

Coolis- Jessy! Amiga, este, si, Inu engaño y Sesshy se porta como un angelito, pero bueno, todo en la vida se paga no?, ya verás que ocurre, Gracias por el review y el apoyo mi amiga!

La miko de hielo ahome- jeje, pues si, yo creo que se cumplirán tus palabras, gracias por tu apoyo, espero este capitulo halla sido de tu agrado (sale Kirara ).

Serena Minamino- Amiga! bueno si les pinte bien malos ¬¬… sin embargo, errar es humano UU, pero igual, más de uno pagara y otros perdonarán y bueno, espero saber que opinas si?, besos!

Bunny Saito- de verdad?, pues lo puse por que… lo base en alguien muy cercano…(a mi no me echaron eso si), jeje XDDD!, pero bien, Sesshy te agrada así?, bien!, oye gracias por tu apoyo y darme tu opinión de verdad es muy importante para mi.

Ady- Gracias, espero que este capitulo te halla gustado!

Aiosami- Y.Y!!! de verdad te gusta!? Y.Y, que linda eres!, aunque (Sayo roja) creo exageras, sin embargo me agrada que este fic os guste, sobre todo por que se que la pareja es de tu gusto!, por lo mismo te dedico el fic!, estas de regreso sin Internet? UU…yo quiero hablar contigo primi, te extraño. Besos mi niña, te quiero mucho!

**Ahora si, me voy despidiendo, cualquier opinión, solo pinchen abajo en review, en caso de pastelazos, criticas, tomatazos, bombas, u opiniones, en go… REVIEW Y.Y**

**Besos y gracias por leer hasta aquí.**


	6. Salidas Equivocas a Dolorosa Verdad

Otra vez olvidaba actualizar, el capitulo en si esta bien raro, extraño de hecho se hará a quienes le lean, se que los caracteres saldrán de personaje, es algo que debo aclarar en este mismo instante, mas espero que dentro de todo, el capitulo pueda serles de su agrado, hace tiempo ya que le redacte, la verdad es que le releí ahora, mas preferí no hacer cambios, dado que al hacerlo estaría enmarañando la trama futura, así que, me disculpan si el capitulo no les agrada U.U, supongo es probable que así se de la situación, ya saben que cualquier reclamo me lo dejan presionando con el cursor el botón GO, si por el contrario ( por más difícil e irreal que me parezca) el capitulo ha sido de vuestro agrado, me lo hacen saber de igual forma- o-

Dedicado a mi **Primi Aiosami,** se que la pareja te gusta, y se que por lo mismo, nos deleitarás con tus fics o- te mando un beso y agradecimiento por todo, además de decirte que te extrañare demasiado mi primi, te quiero- recomiendo al cien por ciento sus fics de Harry Potter, están llenos de emociones ToT. También a mi buena **Yashi** (sis, ;o; no diré todo lo que deseo decir, pero… te quiero demasiado y te debo mucho más, TE ADORO HERMANIS!)-¿Cómo anda mi manía?- Sayo quiere leerle, ayer alguien me dijo que adoraba tu fic, ¡por algo es!, esta espléndido. **Iyari!, **mi sis, no se si leas esto, sin embargo, también a ti por ser mi hermanita pequeña y que tanto quiero, jeje, y así también a tres chicas que ayer tuve la suerte de conocer ToT ¡fuerón muy dulces! (kagomechan51, aomechan5, kagomebonita2)

Ahora si voy con el fic XDDD

**_Verdades Tras Nuestro Presente_**

**Los personajes que se utilizan en este fic no son de mi pertenencia, son resultado la gestión de Rumiko sensei (ídola), yo solo los pido prestados para usarlos en manera de entretención sin fines de lucro. (Aunque aún sigo queriendo tener a Kirara ¬¬)**

**Por**- **"Sayis"**

**Capitulo VI-**

**"Salidas Equivocas A Dolorosa Verdad"**

**Fecha de Inicio Capitulo VI- 18 de Marzo de 2004**

Notas Autora- En negritas tiempo presente, pensamientos en cursiva.

»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»

Pasos lentos, uno tras del otro, la primera sonreía con malicia, sabía que el rechazo que había sufrido hacía tan poco pronto sería vengado.

La anterior luna nueva le había visto allí, se acercó a él, mas esta vez su respuesta fue una frialdad insólita, la ex viva no entendía la razón de actuar del Hanyou, mas este se excusó en un "los sentimientos a veces no son como pensamos", entonces, ¿Ella había sido una confusión?, Inuyasha le explicó entonces que él le había amado de sobremanera, pero eso había sido antes de que por las razones ya conocidas hubieran sido víctimas de un engaño, ¿Qué es lo que deseas entonces?- le había preguntado fríamente ese día la ex viva, el hanyou bajo la mirada, "lo único que deseo es ser un Youkai"- respondió este con voz apagada. Kikyou quería desaparecer en ese mismo instante, más aún cuando se enteró de que este mantenía una relación con la exterminadora.

-¿No me digas que la Miko tampoco significaba nada para ti?- Inquirió, con un tono dolido, buscando hacerle daño, luego del daño que él ya le había causado.

-Kikyou, lo que vez no es más que la búsqueda de una compañía, pero Sango sabe ya que yo no le amó, por un minuto pensamos que había cierto amor, pero...- Inuyasha se detuvo, comprendió que la ex – viva guardaba un enorme rencor en su mirar- Muy pronto me convertiré en un Youkai, si he esperado ha sido solo por que sí, pero cuando sea un Youkai, ya no tendré las debilidades humanas y- se quedo en silenció, bajando su mirar- en cuanto a Kagome, ella ha regresado a su época y prefiero sea así- espetó con tosquedad en su voz- _"prefiero no verla nunca más, a que se enteré de la atrocidad que hice"-_Pensó sintiéndose desfallecer.

_"Ya vez como todo se revierte, me heriste Inuyasha, pero ahora"-_Pensaba Kikyou.

-Ahora sabrás que nadie me hiere y queda inmune- murmuró. Kagome fue detenida por enésima vez, el monje trataba de convencerla.

-¿Sabes algo Miroku?- dijo con un tono fastidiado- Si sigues así pensaré que de verás hay algo malo, si no quieres ir, no lo hagas, quédate aquí, yo quiero saber de que habla Kikyou- dijo con determinación. Volteó con rapidez para notar la escena, quedó sin habla, sumida en su interior, sin creer, sin poder sentir, su vista le fallaba, eso no era la realidad. _"¡Era Imposible fuera verdad!"-_ Se negó a si misma, más en una suplica que en una aseveración.

»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»

Inuyasha había llevado a Sango a un claro en los alrededores, habían hablado por largo rato, tanto de la vida de ambos y cosas similares, Inuyasha entonces le relató su ferviente deseo de ser un Youkai y sango viéndole tranquila supo bien que eso también determinaba una despedida, después de todo, ese "romance" entre ellos siempre había sido una farsa, pensaron quererse, viendo en el otro una compañía, alguien que les entendiera, pero en todo ese tiempo, siempre hubo tristeza, el hecho de engañar a quienes quieres, el dolor en Sango al ver al Houshi, y aunque Inuyasha se negase a reconocerlo, el hecho de que a la única mujer a la que hubiera podido amar de verdad hubiera sido la única a la que le destrozo el corazón. Inuyasha siempre al llegar al tema Kagome, respondía igual, melancolía en sus facciones denotaban la tristeza.

-Prefiero no verla más, a que se enterase de todas las atrocidades que hice-

Aquella noche tras la charla, sango le vio tranquila, sabía que no había nada que hacer, de hecho, sabía que la única capas de disuadir en la elección del hanyou era Kagome, pero Kagome ya no estaba en el Sengoku, Inuyasha entonces se transformaría en un Youkai.

-¿Cuándo planeas hacerlo?- preguntó Sango.

-Esta misma semana - murmuro- Debía decírtelo antes, aunque no te he amado, has sido la única que me ha comprendido- Comentó con ternura Inuyasha.

-Ella también te hubiese comprendido- susurró la Exterminadora.

-Ella no esta aquí y es mejor así- Bufó el Hanyou acercándose a la joven, la beso una última vez con ternura, se separó de ella y le abrazo para en un siseo hablarle- Este es un beso de despedida, desde mañana parto un viaje a solas para en esa soledad, llegar a ser lo que deseo- Sango solo asintió, estaba tan triste, mas no era por el hanyou, sino por ella misma y ver lo que había hecho de su vida, había perdido lo que más amaba y aunque deseba ir a recuperarlo, la vergüenza le ganaba, ¿Cómo pedirle al que amas te perdone, después de tal falta?. Sango permaneció segundos más así, y el hanyou, abrazándola espero un rato, luego de eso, se iría nada más, para volver a verlos algún día, pero ya no siendo más un humano, ni hanyou, sino que un verdadero Youkai.

»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»

Silencio

Absoluto silencio

Kikyou volteó para ver el rostro de la aludida, esperaba ver la reacción de esta, conociéndola esta iría a reclamar lo amado o usaría el hechizo del rosario contra Inuyasha. Mas nada ocurrió. Kagome, con su mirada oculta tras sus cabellos azabache, tras de estos mechones, sus ojos, sus ojos se mantenían cerrados tratando de borrar la imagen, pero esta había quedado clavada en su mente, en su corazón que sentía desgarrar. Sin embargo, lágrimas no corrían esta vez por sus mejillas, estaba tan cansada ya, estaba tan vencida, levanto lentamente la mirada, su brillo, su sonrisa, ya no estaban y era tan drástico el cambio que la misma Kikyou se asusto de lo que había hecho. Parecía que en el rostro de la Miko ya jamás volvería a haber una ilusión, ni una cálida y reconfortante sonrisa.

Había llegado justo en el momento preciso, Inuyasha estaba besando a Sango, su amado besando a su amiga, su amiga besando a su amado. _"Era igual"-_ pensó- _"el daño es el mismo"-_Creyó rompería en llanto en cualquier minuto, más no, estaba seca, totalmente seca y ya no quería más, había estado sufriendo silenciosamente, y ya no podía más, lo que parecía luz en el camino se torno sombras y las sombras tomaron una nueva forma, la imagen en su mente gravada de Inuyasha besando a sango se mezclo con al imagen de su madre que ya no volvería a ver y de repente, de repente la luz desapareció y la oscuridad hizo presa al ser de la joven.

-¿Hace cuanto sabías de esto?- preguntó recriminatoriamente al houshi. Este solo bajo la mirada, tanto por saber que la respuesta no sería para mejor, como por... por el dolor que le causo esa mirada, esa Kagome dulce y comprensiva, esa Kagome alegre, esa Kagome viva, había muerto. Ahí frente a él se blandía un muro, con la mirada lo más inexpresiva posible, pero con su voz quebrándose. Una Kagome tratando de sobrevivir inconscientemente, por que ya no le quedaban ganas de hacerlo.

-Perdona- musitó el houshi.

Kagome solo asintió- No es tu culpa- bajo su mirada nuevamente- Ya no importa-

Kagome comenzó a caminar en sentido contrario, hacía donde venían, seguramente deseaba regresar a su época, pero al houshi le daba cierto temor dejarla partir en ese estado.

-Señorita Kagome déjeme acompañarla- suplicó el houshi, esta se volteó, ahora si, sus ojos estaban repletos de lagrimas, más no salían, no bañaban su rostro. Se mantenían internas ultrajando su alma.

-No, no quiero- murmuró deteniéndose, con voz endurecida.

-Pero señorita Kagome- reprochó el houshi tratando de acercársele.

-No quiero que el sepa que he descubierto... como siempre jugó con mi corazón- su voz era dolida, sus ojos se cerraron con fiereza, sintiéndose morir, siempre ella fue un juego, la que le entrego corazón sin preámbulos, a la que le pisoteó el corazón sin piedad.

-Señorita Kagome.- Habló con tristeza el houshi tratando de acercarse, pero recibiendo una bofetada en sus manos.

-Quiero estar sola- murmuro con la voz desquebrajándosele- ¡DEJENME EN PAZ!- grito al tiempo que salía a toda velocidad, sin dejar que nadie, ni nada le alcanzara.

-Kagome- susurro el hanyou separándose de la exterminadora. Había sentido la voz de esta, la había oído- _"no, es tu conciencia que te culpa"-_ pensó- _"pero ya no más, lo de Sango se ha terminado, y el sentimiento humano de culpa ya no existirá más en mi vocabulario"_- se separó de la exterminadora, Quería estar solo ahora. Se despidió de esta en caso que al día siguiente partiera sin previo aviso, sin saber, que lo que tan tranquilo pensaba jamás sería descubierto, había sido desenmascarado, y había causado aún más daño del que el alguna vez imagino.

»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»

Kagome secó sus lagrimas al notar al kitsune aún allí. No le dirigió mirada alguna, el Kitsune muy pequeño y además sorprendido por un reciente encuentro no notó la diferencia.

-Adiós Shippo, Kirara- le susurro, sin darle tiempo y cruzando precipitadamente el pozo.

-Pero Kagome Sess...- Se detuvo en seco- Vaya ni me escucho y a mí tanta sorpresa que me hizo ver a Sesshomaru y hasta me hice el valiente- murmuro con tristeza a la Mononoke, que se mantenía quieta junto a él, mirando el pozo con un deje de temor.

»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»

-Vaya, pero no me has dicho ¿de donde conoces a mi hija?- preguntó el hombre, sirviendo un nuevo pedazo de helado a la pequeña.

-Rin le conoce por el señor Sesshomaru- respondió la pequeña esbozando una gran sonrisa.

_"Sesshomaru, que nombre más raro"-_Pensó divertido el hombre, mas viendo la sonrisa de la pequeña quedo embobado.

-Te pareces mucho a mi hija a tu edad- confesó el hombre con gran cariño.

-En serio- dijo contenta la pequeña- Rin quiere que la señorita Kagome sea su madre- comentó con sinceridad la pequeña.

-¿De verás?- preguntó sorprendido, la pequeña asintió mientras se llevaba otro bocado de suculento helado a sus labios, ella había bajado y el hombre que había regresado, primero le vio receloso, para luego rendirse, la pequeña le recordaba a su hija.

La puerta sonó estrepitosamente, unos pasos acelerados. El hombre se puso de pie, la había buscado sin hallarla, pero sentía debía hablar con ella, como aquella voz se lo había recomendado.

-Kagome, hija, por favor hablemos- trato de detener el hombre, mas la chica parecía nublada y guiada por una fuerza mayor.

-Ya luego- comentó casi de manera aprendida, seguramente algo le había pasado, prefirió no molestarla, ya después hablarían.

»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»

Las escaleras se le hicieron eternas, quería estar tranquila, quería estar donde nadie le hallará, pero sobre todo, deseaba desaparecer, todo se veía tan oscuro, todo le causaba tanto temor. Su puerta no tenía cerrojo, esa misma noche regresarían de su visita familiar el abuelo y Sota, justo ese día, no deseaba nadie le molestará, solo quería... solo quería a su.

-Madre- susurro en un acongojado sollozo. Entro a la habitación de esta en vez de a la propia y puso el cerrojo.

Ya dentro se sumió aún más en ese estado de congoja, viendo a su alrededor, plagado de recuerdos de épocas felices, de fotografías familiares, de hermoso cuadros, a luz apagada, en la oscura noche aún así podía distinguir los colores y las formas en el cuarto, su mirada quedo absorta entonces en la cajonera de su madre, allí se veía en caída un antiguo pañuelo que su madre usaba como prenda extra, pero siempre hubo algo en particular que a Kagome le encantaba de aquel, ser su aroma, siempre olía a flores silvestres, olía a su madre, un aroma femenino y dulce, un aroma que solo le pertenecería a ella. Abrió con suavidad el cajón, sacó el pañuelo y lo llevo a su rostro, aún tenía ese aroma, ese aroma que tanto extrañaba.

-Te necesito tanto- sollozo, dejándose caer de rodillas allí mismo. Bajo la mirada, ¿por que se veía todo tan oscuro?, ¿por que no veía salida posible?, ¿por que sentía que nada tenía ya un sentido?, ¿que había dejado de habitar en ella?, ¿por qué se sentía rota?, pero sobre todo, ¿por qué sentía tantos deseos de desaparecer por completo?, veía en esa idea la salida única, estaba cegada por una fuerza mayor, se sentía burlada, se sentía innecesaria, se sentía sola, mas ella misma se estaba aislando, pero ella no lo veía así, ella ya no veía nada más que, OSCURIDAD.

Comenzó a sentirse extraña, como fuera de lugar, el cuerpo que veía no le pertenecía, se puso de pie, se observó al espejo, vio sus ojos, otra vez lloraba, pero esta vez era tan extraño, esta vez era distinto, se habían burlado de ella, su madre con su mirada comprensiva no estaba para , aún sin saber que ocurría, darle una cálida mirada de apoyo, la que considerase su amiga le había apuñalado por la espalda, y al que le regalase en bandeja su corazón, lo había tirado al piso y mancillado sin piedad, fue a la única que le hizo ese daño, por que era la única idiota que se dejo pisotear, por que nadie le necesitaba. Poco a poco se sumía más, poco a poco se le hacía imposible salir, y es que de pronto se vio dentro de si misma, cada vez más empequeñecida, rodeada por la nada, rogando que alguien le ayudase, estaba atormentada, viendo salidas en los lugares donde jamás había habitado la escapatoria, por que no se trataba de escapar, se trataba de afrontar de vivir, pero ella, ella nublada, cegada, deseaba evadirlo todo, deseaba escapar, aún si eso, le costaba su vida.

Entreabrió el cajón, había notado algo extra en este. Tomo en sus manos temblorosas el frasquito.

-Ya nadie se burlará de mí- susurró recordando a Inuyasha y Sango- Mamá te necesito tanto- murmuró cayendo en temor, sintiendo un dolor punzante en el pecho, llanto desesperado salía de sus labios, era un sollozo que le desgarraba antes de la salida, el pecho oprimido, la dificultad para respirar, se sentía ahogada, tomándose la cabeza entre las manos, no sabía que hacer, donde ir- Mamá por favor- rogó, el frasco cayó abierto junto a ella, sus manos actuaron por acción propia, al tiempo que su mente se dedicaba a los desgarradores pensamientos, su mente, su peor enemigo, le estaba convenciendo, le estaba mostrando la soledad como una atormentante situación.

"te burlaste de m"- "ese día no me dijiste nada, ese día en que me fui"- su mente le hablaba, le recordaba- "De seguro reías de mí, te di mi corazón y tu me lo devolviste hecho trizas"- pensó cada vez más furiosa, para nuevamente caer en la tristeza- " me quede junto a ti, sin saber lo que a mi madre ocurría"-el rostro de la joven se deformo en una mueca de sufrimiento.

-Kikyou tenía razón- musitó con voz destrozada, se llevo la mano con el contenido en polvo que había obtenido de las píldoras del frasquito, tragándolo, sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces.

¿Por qué la mente confunde para tratar llevar a rumbos no apropiados?, quizás en algún momento esta confabula contra uno, quizás llega a un momento de lasitud, y solo desea descansar, tomando en su rumbo frenético la salida del cobarde, por que al cerrar los ojos no verás la luz, por que al cerrar los ojos también cierras el alma y aunque mil luces le rodeen, aunque mil manos desinteresadas se extiendan, si no dejas que lleguen a ti, cerrando las compuertas no podrán ayudarte, no podrán salvarte.

Kagome cayó en cuenta de lo hecho muy tarde, arrepentida vio los envoltorios, más resignada se dejo caer en el sueño, poco a poco, cerró sus ojos, un malestar se volvió cada vez más profundo en la boca de su estomago, sentía como ácido en la zona, sentía veneno en sus venas, pero más fuerte que eso, sentía el deseo profundo de dormir eternamente. Las lágrimas caían solas por su rostro, pero junto a estas el llanto silencioso, ese que va lacerando por dentro, que corta en el interior, daña, desgarra, que ahoga el corazón, que nubla cada segundo más los sentidos.

-Madre, necesito tanto tu sonrisa, ¿me sonreirás cuando llegue junto a ti? ¿verdad?- dijo esbozando una solitaria sonrisa, su mirada era entristecedora y su voz parecía la de una niña pequeña y temerosa, recostada en el piso, con la mirada perdida, cerró sus ojos, víctima de un sueño, que amenazaba con robar la vida, que prometía durar una eternidad.

»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»

Sesshomaru había sentido su aroma en ese dirección pero, no pudo encontrarla, no se preocupo en ir rumbo al aroma de su hermano, un temor cruzo su mente en cuanto sintió el aroma del su híbrido hermanastro, un mal presagió, Se devolvió a toda velocidad, para notar que Shippo estaba aún ahí, le miró algo ansioso.

-¿La has visto pasar?- preguntó nuevamente, pues había sido la misma pregunta que efectuará al llegar. Shippo asintió.

-Regresó a su época- respondió algo asustado el pequeño. Sesshomaru apreció horrorizarse.

-¿Viste si estaba bien?- interrogó, tomando al pequeño y sacudiéndolo.

-La verdad es que....- dijo tembloroso- no me haga daño- Sesshomaru notó que dañaba al pequeño, era una perdida preguntar, lo soltó y cruzo el pozo.

Entro a la casa, irrumpiendo como endemoniado, el padre de la muchacha se puso de manera protectora frente a Rin y algo temeroso trato de echarlo, pero este ni se inmuto, siguió el aroma de la joven _"!Demonios!, ¿qué hizo?, esta desapareciendo"-_ advirtió notando que el aroma de la muchacha, ese aroma tan dulce, se estaba borrando, mezclándose con un nuevo olor, un olor similar a hiervas- _"Químicos"-_ Pensó, recordando, el aroma de las pastillas que tomo la pequeña Rin durante su convalecencia, Kagome se los nombro como químicos, pero el aroma que se mezclaba en Rin era mínimo comparado con este, que se apropiaba por completo. Llego frente a una puerta, allí aún se percibía el aroma de la muchacha, trato de abrir la puerta sin resultado, el padre tras de el desconocido, y tras la explicación de la pequeña de que aquel era el señor Sesshomaru, tuvo un extraño presentimiento, bajo las escaleras corriendo, para llamar una ambulancia.

Sesshomaru golpeo otra vez más no obtuvo respuesta.

-¡KAGOME!- grito, aún manteniendo en su tono algo de su indiferencia característica, tratando de no entrar en colapso, tratando de mantener la poca calma que le quedaba.

Nada, ni un simple sonido. Vio a su lado, era imposible, mas lo notó, pasaba por su lado casi de manera invisible, uno de aquellos espíritus, uno de esos seres que asechando cual aves de rapiña esperaban la muerte de la muchacha dentro, asechaban por la vida de Kagome.

-NO SE LOS PERMITIRÉ- grito, cayendo en la euforia, sacó su espada y corto uno, más otro de los espíritus paso por su lado, exasperado, entro en total desesperación. Ya no golpeo más a la puerta, ni llamo a Kagome por su nombre, tomo distancias para romper la puerta a fuerza de patadas y sus propias garras, lográndolo sin mucho esfuerzo.

Entro con gran velocidad, para notar el cuerpo de la muchacha, la palidez de esta mostraba que era grave, la respiración era entrecortada. La mirada del Youkai se torno fría.

-¿Qué hiciste?- susurro, de manera desgarrada, Mas manteniendo su tono casi inmutable . Se acerco a ella, arrodillándose junto a ella, llevo el cuerpo de esta sobre sus piernas, con sus fornidos brazos atrajo a la joven, la observo, pudo notar alrededor como los espíritus restantes rondaban, danzando burlescamente, se burlaban de él, se burlaban de sus emociones, de verlo así, _"sufriendo por una humana"-_pensó- _"la humana que quiero"._

Se acerco al rostro de la joven, sintió como algo húmedo le brotaba por los ojos, un poco del liquido rodó por su tosca mejilla, _"¿esas eran lagrimas?"-_se pregunto a sí mismo- _" si, el aroma salino me lo dice, estoy llorando"-_ pensó alarmado y temeroso, estaba llorando, por que no quería perderla, no dejaría que se la arrebatarán, no importaba fuese humana, Youkai o lo que fuera, era una mujer, la mujer que con su dulzura derritió el hielo que cubría su alma, como Rin tocó su parte paterna, esta mujer le había desnudado el corazón, por que no había otra por la que pudiera sentir latir este en la misma intensidad, ni había otra por la que sintiera la locura de salvar, fuera, como fuera.

Allí, con su rostro sumido en los cabellos de la joven, aspirando el ahora leve aroma, se sentía desfallecer. Algo tenía que hacer. Sin mucha concentración, sacó su espada blandiéndola sin mucha precisión, cegado por sus lágrimas, mas cortando uno que otro espíritu que no alcanzaba a arrancar.

-Kagome ¿qué hiciste?- murmuró, esta vez dejando salir su desesperación en el susurro, su voz fría se tornaba temerosa, por primera vez lloraba así, por primera vez temía de esa forma por alguien. La tomó en brazos, cargándola con cuidado, observo sus ahora pálidos labios, esos labios que antes eran de un tono carmesí, el rostro de la joven, tan apagado. _"De seguro, de seguro había sido culpa del híbrido ese"_- pensó con furia, sentía sed de venganza, por que no podía crees que algún ser dañase a tal ángel. Escaleras abajo le recibió el padre, palideció al instante al ver a la muchacha. Rin se acercó temerosa, mas Sesshomaru le pidió se alejará.

-Gracias- murmuro el padre, al sentir llegar la ambulancia. Tomo a la joven entre sus brazos, aunque Sesshomaru no se mostrase muy a gusto con la idea.

-No creo que puedas ir con nosotros- le comentó el hombre, era verdad, el debía permanecer oculto, sino solo traería más problemas.

-Si, me quedaré aquí- musitó recobrando su frialdad, mas no del todo- por favor, avíseme cualquier cosa- murmuró. El hombre le vio conmovido y asintió agradecido, al tiempo que salió y los paramédicos subían a la muchacha. Sesshomaru se quedó estático, sentía que al moverse caería, mas la pequeña manita de Rin le ayudo a aliviarse.

-Ella es muy fuerte, Rin sabe que todo saldrá bien- murmuro la pequeña, esbozando una pequeñísima sonrisa.

-Si, estará bien- susurró con tristeza el Youkai.

»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»

**Fecha Termino Capitulo VI- 18 de Marzo de 2004**

Si demoré, además para lo que demoré ¬¬ se que, esta bien, reclamos, pastelazos, criticas, pareceres, amonestaciones (nada de vulgaridades XDD), ya saben, me dejan en GO.

Ahora si, agradecimientos o

Aiosami- Primi de mi corazón, cuanto me alegra este fic te guste!, espero este capitulo sea de tu agrado, aunque esta bien raro U- Sin embargo le subí, aprovechando para decirte que te voy a extrañar mucho, pero que esperaré ansiosa tu regreso, ¡TE QUIERO MUCHO!, gracias por tus palabras en tu fic ;o;, de verdad, eres un cielo mi primi hermosa y escribes como las diosas ( ¡por que como los dioses?, na diosas!)

Bunny Saito- ::sonrojada:: gracias, la verdad es que es un honor contar con tu apoyo, por eso te lo agradezco mil veces, creo que seguramente no errabas en tus ideas de esta capitulo, espero que dicho sea de paso halla sido de tu agrado, pues eso y muchos ánimos con tus fics (sabes que tu también cuentas con mi apoyo no?) cuídate.

Yashi- mi hermanita, sabes, tengo demasiado que decirte, mucho que agradecerte, hermanis, te quiero mucho y agradezco tanto el contar contigo, eres la hermanita por elección (como dices tu) que siempre pude desear, por que de verdad, eres mi gran apoyo, como una esperanza- te quiero mucho, y te agradezco todo lo que haces por mi-

Darki- jaja, eres una loquilla, que bueno que me escribiste y leíste, pero un reclamo… estuviste en Santiago y no me avisas ToT, injusto!!, te agradezco que me leas, pero…la otra vez avísame ToT.

Daniels- me extraño lo corto de tu review, otra cosa, ToT quiero ver más de ese manga, por que me entusiasmas con cosas, sabes que aquí no llega nada ::pucheros:: sabes en que me baso ¬¬, ya me conoces bien.

Yan- muchas gracias por vuestra apreciación del fic, espero este capitulo pese a la demora y… lo raro que este, sea de tu agrado.

Coolis- Jessy!, llevo siglos sin saber de ti ToT, y sigues apoyándome, como te lo agradezco, cuando actualizaras tu?, si puedo ayudarte, me envías un mail, no me agradaría que se perdiese tanto talento si amiga?, cuídate mucho, te agradezco todo y espero hablemos pronto.

DarkCam- siempre me has apoyado, eso te lo agradezco mucho, en verdad me es muy valioso tu comentario, espero que la escuela halla dejado tanta exigencia, un rato de descanso viene bien o- te deseo mucha suerte en todo amiga, te cuidas si y… a mi también FF no me dejaba hacer nada!

Saludos también a Belén, Mandy y Kim, a ver si algún día las vuelvo a ver, por que de verdad, son un sol- ToT-

Gracias a quienes leen hasta aquí, espero no haberles cansado, cualquier opinión ya saben donde, estaré gustosa y agradecida de saberlo-¡hasta pronto!


	7. Aquel Sentimiento Que Cambia Corazones

Y he llegado a el capitulo más fuera de lugar de todos O.o… considero dada mi carta de defunción y es que esto es seguro, odiarán este capitulo, y será por dos razones, una es que esta fuera de lugar y dos por que es pésimo T.T y de hecho creo que consideraré en total razón como estimen este capitulo U.U. Por lo menos les puedo dar la grata noticia de que solo quedan tres capítulos tras este, ósea poquito, y tras este, tengo pensado finalizar Un capricho del Corazón y... creo que eso U.

Capitulo dedicado con mucho cariño a **Aiosami**, quizás halles TODO fuera de lugar mi preciosa primi, pero, se que te agrada la pareja, no se cual sea tu opinión de este, solo puedo decir que me hubiese gustado dedicarte algo mejor ::suspiro:: También dedicado a quien me ha ayudado y sustentado de fuerzas en este tiempo, **Yashi e Iyari**, espero un día cercano podamos hablar, y pido con todo mi ser que ambas se encuentren con bien, o más bien pido que las tres se hallen con bien. Las quiero mucho.

**_Verdades Tras Nuestro Presente_**

**Los personajes que se utilizan en este fic no son de mi pertenencia, son resultado la gestión de Rumiko sensei (ídola), yo solo los pido prestados para usarlos en manera de entretención sin fines de lucro. (Aunque aún sigo queriendo tener a Kirara ¬¬)**

**Por**- **"Sayis"**

**Capitulo VII**

**_"Aquel Sentimiento Que Cambia Corazones"_**

**Fecha de Inicio Capitulo VII- 24 de Marzo de 2004**

Notas Autora- En negritas tiempo presente, pensamientos en cursiva.

T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T (hasta las separaciones me han salido depresivas hoy U.U)

Sesshomaru se mantenía silencioso, no veía en dirección alguna al parecer sumido en alguna extraña ensoñación, o más bien una pesadilla, jamás en su vida había sentido tal temor al ver a algún ser en peligro, jamás había sentido tantas ganas de salvar a alguien, la desesperación, la conmoción, la necesidad de devolver la vida, de no dejarla ir, por que si se iba un pedazo de él se perdería.

Se quedo fijo observado el reloj, habían pasado ya escasos 30 minutos, y el deseaba tanto estar junto a ella, ya no fue tanta su sorpresa ante sus pensamientos, la verdad en ese tiempo habían sido frecuentes, demasiado frecuentes, pero ya no le molestaba, menos ahora que había descubierto la necesidad en la que se había convertido la muchacha, quizás no era amor, pero era algo muy similar, aunque de hecho, no descartaba la idea de que se tratará de amor.

¿Pero como podría estar ahí siendo un Youkai?, quería estar junto a ella- _"solo si fuera un humano"-_Pensó deteniéndose en seco, aquel pensamiento, sacrificar su condición para transformarse en aquellos seres que antes le parecían inferiores, pero que ahora poco a poco se habían ganado su respeto, cariño y amor.

La puerta se entre abrió con lentitud, habían llegado el resto de la familia Higurashi, el hermano Sota y el abuelo de la joven, este espero alguna reacción más estos le miraron sin inmutarse, al parecer acostumbrados ya por al presencia de InuYasha.

-¿Eres del Sengoku?- pregunto Sota sin mayor preámbulo. Sesshomaru asintió.

-Kagome tuvo un problema-murmuro el Youkai, captando la atención de los presentes- El señor Higurashi esta junto a ella- Habló con frialdad, observando a la pequeña- ¿quédate con ellos si Rin?- pronunció solo a la pequeña, para luego salir sin esperar respuesta de los presentes, salió con gran premura del la casa Higurashi.

Podía ver las luces de la cuidad, aquel sitio tan desconocido, mas el sería capas de subsistir en aquel a cambio de estar junto a ella, es que en ese tiempo se le había hecho indispensable, era extraño como un ser como el había empezado a sentir tales emociones por un ser que antes le pareciera "inferior", era extraño así también el hecho que de un día para otro la sonrisa de aquella humana se transformara en una adicción, saberse dueño de una de sus sonrisas para el se había transformado en un sueño.

Vislumbró entre la oscuridad de la noche el alto edificio donde tiempo antes hubiese seguido a Kagome para observar a Rin, ese lugar llamado "hospital", ahora sólo le faltaba encontrar el aroma de la joven.

Aún le costaba creer, observaba cada una de las infinitas puertas, escondido, al parecer no había nadie por los amplios pasillos del pulcro lugar, había un extraño y fuerte olor, algo así como a limpio, lamentablemente ese olor le hacía perder levemente el rastro de la chica, sumado a esto el tamaño del establecimiento. Aunque fuese el gran lord Sesshomaru, su olfato le estaba siendo ineficaz. Una mueca de disconformidad se hizo presente en él, pero tampoco podía salir así como así o preguntar, él era un ser extraño para ellos. Bajó la cabeza. No importaba, aunque demorara toda la noche hallaría donde estaba la muchacha, quería verla, necesitaba saber como estaba, necesitaba sentarse junto a ella, sentirla cerca, cerciorarse de que ella continuaba en el mismo mundo que él, pues... _"la amaba"._

_"espera un minuto"- _se dijo- "¿_amor?"- _Sesshomaru entonces levanto la mirada, la amaba, eso ocurría, el se había enamorado inevitablemente de ella. Una sonrisa se poso en sus varoniles labios. Un ruido le hizo salir de su ensoñación, se introdujo en la habitación tras de esa puerta abierta que había hallado por suerte. La habitación estaba oscura, observó por el espacio hacía el exterior, se encontró con un grupo de tres hombres que vestían unas extrañas túnicas blancas y hablaban jovialmente. Definitivamente no deseaba cruzarse con aquellos seres, lo que menos deseaba era llamar la atención y verse obligado a salir del recinto. _"demonios, ahora además de hallar tu aroma tendré que esquivar a esos sujetos"-_ pensó algo frustrado. Mas su búsqueda había llegado a su fin, era acaso un error de sus sentidos, alguna jugarreta de estos ante su ansiedad o aquel lugar tenía levemente guardado aquel aroma que tanto evocaba. Volteó con lentitud y aún en la penumbra sus desarrollados sentidos oculares le regalaron la visión de Kagome. Allí recostada, se hallaba dormida "su amada".

Se acercó con cautela, le observo cuidadosamente, retiro de su rostro rebeldes cabellos azabache que ocultaban su suave rostro, una leve sonrisa se formo en sus labios, ella estaba allí y estaba bien. Levemente la chica pareció reaccionar, abrió con cuidado los ojos para notar frente de si al Youkai, este le ¿sonreía?

-Sesshomaru- susurró, con algo de dificultad, tratando de reincorporarse, mas este le detuvó.

-No te muevas- apeló este.

-Que... ¿no estoy muerta?- pensó en voz alta la muchacha, sentía un leve dolor de cabeza, no recordaba haber llegado allí-"_¿Que ocurrió?"-_pensó algo confundida.

-No- habló secamente el Youkai, mirándola algo ¿dolido?- ¿Por qué hiciste eso Kagome?- reprochó el Taiyoukai, con un tono frío y cortante. Kagome sólo bajó la mirada para concentrarse en sus manos que se retorcían en nerviosismo.

-Quería morir- murmuró, rompiendo el silencio en que habían quedado luego de la fría interrogante de Sesshomaru- Quería estar con mi madre, quería borrar de mi mente la imagen de- Kagome se detuvo en seco, al rememorar en su mente, Inuyasha y Sango unidos en un beso. Una mueca de dolor se formó en su rostro, aún sin completar la frase. Sesshomaru comprendió al instante, gruñó levemente, cerrando con enfado sus ojos, como deseó matar a su hermano en ese instante.

-No merece que pierdas tu deseo de vivir por "él"- espetó alejándose hasta el ventanal de la habitación- Tu madre tampoco lo hubiera deseado así.

-Ya no veía salida, me sentía tan usada, tan sola- musitó esta con voz algo quebrada por las lágrimas que clamaban por escapar tras su recuerdo.

-¡Pero no estás sola!- Bufó el Youkai volteando con cierta furia a verla, mas en su mirada un dejo misterioso de tristeza se colaba.

-Todos en quienes confié me abandonaron, me _traicionaron-_ contestó ésta levantando un poco su voz- Todo se veía tan oscuro-

-¡Y no pudiste ver a quienes te acompañamos a tu alrededor!- espetó con cierto rencor. Kagome levantó su mirada sorprendida, Sesshomaru le reclamaba, ¿Sesshomaru se había preocupado por ella?- El suicidio no es una salida, el acabar con tu vida no te dará el descanso que buscas, Kagome- murmuró acercándose a ella- ¿No pensaste en los que dejabas en sin tu compañía, en quienes te aman?- preguntó con frenesí, cercano a la joven, acercándose peligrosamente a su rostro, sintió así como la respiración de la chica cambiaba ante el movimiento, se hacía entrecortada, el olor salino llegó directamente a su cerebro, traspasando sus sentidos.

-No hay nadie- susurr

-¡MENTIRAS!- Espetó- ¡Yo te necesito!

La sorpresa volvió a invadir a la joven, ésta levanto su mirada perpleja. Sesshomaru tenía un fuerte brillo en sus dorados ojos, no era furia, denotaban tristeza, se acercó a la joven un poco más, dejando sus rostros a escasos milímetros. Luego de eso todo fue fulminante, sus labios recayendo sobre los de la joven.

Kagome sintió algo inexplicable, era un contacto ligero, mas los labios de Sesshomaru denotaban tanta calidez y parecían reclamarle la misma, cerró lentamente sus ojos, no supo en que momento pero la caricia no se le hacía desagradable, un momento más y los labios de Sesshomaru se apoderaban de los suyos, era un movimiento suave, algo tembloroso, su mano acaricio el rostro de la joven atrayéndola hacía si. Mas cuando Kagome comenzaba a habituarse al beso Sesshomaru se distancio de esta, mirándola confuso, la deseaba si, la amaba ¡también!, pero todo se le estaba haciendo tan confuso, no por él, sino por ella, esperaba un rechazo inmediato, mas esta le había dejado profundizar, -"_¿acaso le usaba para alejar el dolor?_"-la idea no le gustaba para nada, era un Youkai, pero no por eso carente de sentimientos, si se armaban ilusiones en él sería desastroso.

-No soy el reemplazo de mi hermano- murmuró al tiempo que se acercaba nuevamente al ventanal, abriéndolo- Pero si algún día puedes quererme, estaré dispuesto a serlo, no juegues conmigo humana- hablo con su tono severo y frío. Kagome se sintió avergonzada- Has despertado demasiadas emociones en mi Kagome, no te lastimaré, pero...- Sesshomaru bajo la mirada, estaba sintiéndose demasiado vulnerable ante ella- Regresaré mañana por la noche- Terminó por decir al tiempo que saltaba, justo en el instante en que una de las enfermeras de turno entraba al cuarto.

-¡Despertó!- comentó alegremente- ¡Doctor la paciente del 221 ya despertó!- comunicó dichosamente al médico.

»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»

Al parecer la intervención fue un éxito. Pronto podrá regresar a su hogar- hablaba el médico tratante. Kagome sólo asintió, casi sin sentimiento, desde la noche anterior hasta esa tarde no había podido alejar de su mente las palabras de Sesshomaru, el beso, el "yo te necesito", la joven suspiro al ver al médico salir, la verdad poca atención había puesto de sus palabras, se recostó nuevamente, tratando de dormir, no había logrado conciliar el sueño tras de la visita de Sesshomaru.

Es una muchacha fuerte- comentó el médico- Mas su ánimo me preocupa, creo que saliendo de aquí necesitará ver un especialista.

El señor Higurashi asintió.

-¿Puede recibir visitas?- preguntó algo nervioso. El médico negó.

-La verdad no queremos exponer al paciente a algún mal rato, si ella pide verle le dejaremos pasar, le diré a la enfermera que le consulte ¿esta bien?

-Si- contesto resignado el hombre.

Minutos más tarde la enfermera entró con una suave sonrisa.

-Ella desea verle- habló. El hombre entonces se puso de pie y fue al cuarto donde su hija se encontraba.

-Gracias a Dios estás bien- murmuró el hombre al notar como las mejillas de su hija habían retomado el color, mas esta continuaba con su rostro serio.

-¿Qué querías hablar?- comentó con frialdad.

-Hay cosas que deseo hablemos, mas, aún no es tiempo, por ahora sólo deseaba ver como estabas, me preocupaste mucho- comentó el hombre.

-Mientes-susurró- Dime la verdad, ¿Que es lo que no me has dicho?, sé sincero de una buena vez- reprochó la muchacha. El hombre le vio perplejo, mas sabiendo que no podía evitar el momento, sería ahora o quizás mañana, se sentó junto a ella, tomando la mano de la joven entre la suya, la vio con ternura.

-Kagome, hay algo que tu no sabes sobre mí. No intento excusarme de mis acciones, mas quiero que sepas algunas cosas, tampoco quiero manchar el recuerdo de tu madre, sólo quiero que sepas la verdad- habló algo temeroso el hombre.

-Habla- murmuro la joven, evitando la mirada de su padre.

-Cuando me aleje de ti tuve mis razones, yo quería a tu madre, mas ésta me alejó diciéndome que había- el hombre se detuvo, sintiendo cierto dolor en sus palabras- diciéndome que había alguien más en su vida- murmuró. Kagome evitó levantar su mirada para ocultar su ofuscación y sorpresa repentinas- _"¿alguien más?"_-En ese entonces yo trabajaba mucho y dejaba mucho tiempo a tu madre, eso me hirió mucho y yo me fui, estuve dolido, pero ciego. Luego tiempo después conocí a la que fue mi segunda esposa, al verte ese día, sentí temor de perder todo aquello que había logrado- El señor Higurashi, negó resentido hacía si- si hubiera sabido la verdad de todo- murmuró- Tiempo después me enteré que todo eso había sido mentira, un amigo de tu madre, un oncólogo me contó acerca de lo ocurrido en realidad, ella temía- su voz se tornó entrecortada, y Kagome pudo ver como dos amplias lagrimas caían por sus ojos- ella temía arruinar mi carrera por su enfermedad y prefirió alejarme para que así yo tomara una nueva vida... Yo la amaba- comentó el hombre con voz casi pérdida, sufriendo intensamente cada segundo. Kagome levanto la mirada para ver al un hombre adulto, pero con mirada de niño, dolido, sentido- Poco tiempo después recibí una carta donde ella me decía todo. Kagome, sé que no es excusa, pero... yo los quería a todos, a ti a Sota y a tu madre, mas fui un tonto, en vez de luchar, los alejé- Kagome entonces en un gesto de perdón abrazo al hombre frente a sí.

-No te preocupes, padre- murmuró- Todo ha sido perdonado

-pero tu, estuve a punto de perderte a ti también- musitó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- Si no hubiera sido por ese extraño sujeto, te hubiera perdido-

-¿Qué sujeto?- inquirió la muchacha.

-Aquel ser extraño amigo de la niña que llevaste a casa. Él te sacó del cuarto y te rescató, se nota estaba preocupado por ti- Contó el señor Higurashi. Kagome sonrió.

-Padre- llamó- ¿Tu crees que podemos sentir tras de la desilusión? ¿Tras la pérdida?- preguntó la muchacha.

-Por supuesto- musitó éste- todos tenemos derecho a seguir adelante-

»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»

La noche llegó, Kagome no había logrado dormir y tal como se lo había dicho el Youkai esa noche estuvo allí. La contempló desde lejos, mas esta le había descubierto por más sigiloso que había sido.

-¿por qué no pasas?- inquirió la joven. El Youkai quedó sorprendido, no se esperaba haber sido descubierto con tal facilidad.

-Deseaba verte- su semblante se mostraba frío, mas esta vez no era por su orgullo, si no por temor... temía al rechazo, al rechazo de aquella por la cual había perdido su inmunidad de hielo, transformándose su corazón en un témpano derretido al sol, volviendo su corazón cálido, tornando sus pensamientos dulces. Ella y sólo ella habían logrado ese efecto y de paso le habían hecho llegar a conclusiones que no esperó llegar jamás, estaba dispuesto a todo si ella le pedía le ayudase.

-Tu me salvaste- habló repentina Kagome- ¿por qué lo hiciste? – inquirió tras el asombro del Youkai.

-Ya te dije ayer, nadie ni nada tiene derecho a arrebatarte el deseo de vivir- murmuró Sesshomaru- menos en una vida humana, es tan corta y hay tantas cosas por vivir-

-¿Sólo es por eso?- preguntó la muchacha, con su mirada fija en el rostro del Youkai, específicamente en sus ojos. Tanto así que logró incomodarle y hacerlo bajar su mirada.

-Te acobardo- musitó entretenida- Ayer me dijiste cosas... ¿fueron verdad? Yo tampoco estoy para más juegos conmigo- comentó con sinceridad la joven. Sesshomaru comenzó a caminar en círculos concéntricos por el cuarto, mareando ciertamente a la muchacha. Hasta que en un repentino salto quedo nuevamente frente a ella, similar a la posición de la noche anterior, un rubor cubrió el rostro de la joven, quien bajo la mirada al instante.

-Te acobardo- Burló el Youkai- Lo de ayer fue muy en serio, soy capaz de cambiar mi alma por darte la felicidad que mereces, por que- titubeó el joven- por que me he enamorado de ti- susurró casi inaudible.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Kagome, quien en realidad no había oído palabra.

-¡Que te amo!- dejo escapar el Youkai algo molesto, Kagome le sonrió tiernamente.

-No quiero que cambies nada, Sesshomaru tu has logrado despertar ciertas cosas en mí mas, necesito tomemos nuestro tiempo- comentó algo nerviosa por la reacción del Youkai, este asintió, para luego estampar un nuevo beso en los labios de la joven, esta vez más apasionado y duradero, lleno de sentimientos y calidez, estaba dichoso, _"Inuyasha ya perdiste tu oportunidad, ahora yo trataré de darle la alegría que merece un ser como ella"-_pensó decidido al Taiyoukai.

»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»

**-Y así pasó el tiempo- murmuró la joven de cabellos azabache, al tiempo que observaba por la ventana del carro- _"él se encargó de estar junto a mí cada instante, borrando mis temores y penas, me devolvió los deseos de vivir y la luz que creí desaparecida, me entregó vida y más de una sorpresa"-_sonrió rememorando días después cuando éste había llegado...**

»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»

Aquella noche Sesshomaru no había ido a visitarla- _"justo el día de su salida del hospital"_- pensó algo molesta la muchacha.

-El señor Sesshomaru tuvo que hacer unas cosas- comentó la niña tomando de la mano a Kagome- Rin aprovechará para estar con la señorita Kagome- sonrió ampliamente la pecosa. Kagome la miró enternecida olvidando su enfado- _" ¿y desde cuando te disgusta tanto que Sesshomaru no esté junto a ti?"-_ se preguntó burlescamente- _"Lo está consiguiendo, esta consiguiendo tu corazón_"- se dijo algo resignada, y es que, Sesshomaru había demostrado una faceta única. De ser un ser frío y casi inexpresivo pasó a ser uno "aparentemente" frío a momentos y "repentinamente" cálido a otros. Los besos llegaban fugaces a minutos y eso, no podía decir que le incomodara, sus conversaciones se tornaron largas y cada vez que la veía decaer el mismo se encargaba de con dureza pero al mismo tiempo amor levantarle la mirada, devolverla al camino, hasta había logrado devolverle una "verdadera" sonrisa al rostro. Era más, hacía días sus sonrojos habían sido cada vez más visibles- _"definitivamente Sesshomaru se está ganando tu corazón"-_se repitió a sí misma, esbozando una gran sonrisa al tiempo que salía del hospital acompañada de la pequeña Rin y su padre, quienes al fin de cuentas se habían hecho muy amigos- _"sólo... sólo no me dañes, Sesshomaru"_-se dijo de manera asustada, temerosa, no quería pasar otro mal momento, no sabía si podría aguantarlo.

-Confío en ti- murmuró- _"no me destroces tu también el corazón"_

»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»

Sesshomaru había llegado a la época feudal, un solo objetivo rondaba su mente, deseaba hallar cuanto antes a su híbrido hermano.

Al salir del pozo se encontró con el pequeño Kitsune y la mononoke, quienes jugaban por los alrededores, seguramente recolectaban hierbas. El kitsune al verlo hizo una mueca de terror, mas la Mononoke al contrario, se acercó con lentitud, algo cautelosa, para luego olfatearlo con delicadeza, tras esto, se restregó en sus piernas- _"pero que Demonios"-_Pensó asombrado el Taiyokai.

-Mocoso- Llamó con tono frío Sesshomaru.

-¡Por favor no me mates! ¡Buaaaaaaaaa!- comenzó a sollozar Shippo, ante la mirada algo atónita del youkai.

-No te mataré si hablas- espetó el youkai, ante lo que el kitsune asintió apresurado- ¿Dónde esta el híbrido de mi hermano?- preguntó con tono asesino.

-Yo- habló nervioso Shippo- yo no lo sé- contestó temeroso, mas al instante la pequeña youkai emitió un sonido, tomando su tamaño de batalla e invitando al Taiyokai a subir en ella, Sesshomaru sin saber por que obedeció, dejando al miedoso kitsune en el lugar y emprendiendo el viaje de búsqueda- _"¿por qué me ayuda?"-_ se interrogaba sin entender el Youkai. Pero Kirara tenía sus razones, ella había detectado el aroma de Kagome entre el de él, queriendo decir que él había estado junto a ella, sin dañarla y sobre todo, por que notó un brillo distinto en la mirada del antes sin sentimientos Youkai, y es que, sería una Mononoke, pero para nada falta de gran intuición.

Kirara descendió ya avanzada la tarde, frente a un riachuelo. Sesshomaru bajó de ésta, detectando el aún híbrido aroma de su medio hermano en el ambiente, observó en todas direcciones y se fijo en una cueva, si allí estaba Inuyasha, luego volvió a mirar a Kirara, sin saber que decir, solo extendió su mano, aún con su mirada asesina y gran seriedad, acariciando levemente el pelaje de Kirara.

-Gracias- emitió en sonido casi inaudible, pero siendo escuchado por la Youkai, quien retomó su forma pequeña.

Con paso firme Sesshomaru entró a la cueva, notó dentro de esta la oscuridad reinante, seguramente su hermano había ido allí para pedir su deseo, mas, por lo que percibía, su hermano había caído en la cobardía y no había efectuado su deseo- "_maravilloso, aún estoy a tiempo_"- pensó esbozando una enigmática sonrisa, que desapareció al ver frente a sí, de espaldas a él, la figura de su medio hermano. Inuyasha volteó al instante, lo miró con fijación, sin emitir sonido, un incómodo silencio se hizo presente y junto a esto un ambiente desafiante se formó entre ambos hermanos- "_por algo está Sesshomaru aquí y yo estaré listo para enfrentarlo"-_ pensó con osadía el hanyou.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó con tono despectivo el Hanyou.

-Vengo por un trato- respondió falto de emociones el Youkai.

-¿Trato?- repitió confundido Inuyasha- ¿qué clase de trato haría contigo? !Mejor saca tu espada y no seas cobarde!- vociferó desafiante el hanyou, mas Sesshomaru le respondió con una mirada despectiva.

-Sé que puedo vencerte- habló aireadamente- Es por eso que no veo gracia a un duelo, sino es con un cambio- terminó por decir con persuasión el Youkai. Inuyasha le miró algo interesado, pero sobre todo dolido en su orgullo- " es seguro que aceptar"- se dijo a sí mismo satisfecho.

-Está Bien, un trato, pero ten por seguro que perderás-se bufó Inuyasha- ¿Qué clase de trato?- preguntó interesado.

-Es simple, pelearemos espada contra espada, técnica contra técnica, si ganas, pues te quedarás con mis tierras, mis pertenencias y también te daré a colmillo sagrado- explicó el Youkai- Si yo gano, me incluirás en tu deseo a la perla.

-Cosa que no ocurrirá- burlescamente comentó el hanyou, sin en realidad haber entendido bien, ¿qué perdería él?. Había supuesto que le pediría su espada o algo así, pero... incluirlo en el deseo.

-Te quedarás sin tierras Sesshomaru- Sonrió burlescamente Inuyasha

-"_Te la quitaré de por vida_"- sonrió incomprensiblemente a ojos de Inuyasha el Youkai. Un brillo distinto se vislumbraba en la mirada de su medio hermano, una motivación que él no podía explicarse, el verlo así le hizo sentirse algo temeroso, _"¿qué clase de cambio quería que hiciera en el deseo_?", pero no, no podía temer ahora, ni menos rendirse antes de empezar, él jamás evadiría un reto, su orgullo y arrogancia se lo impedían.

Inuyasha fue el primero en abalanzarse, sus espadas chocaron en la oscura cueva, produciendo un brillo al contacto, luego se separaron para volver a unirse y emitir un sonido inconfundible, las espadas blandiéndose con fiereza entre dos "enemigos", dos enemigos con el mismo deseo de ganar, o "casi" el mismo deseo de ganar, pues ese casi, le daría la victoria sólo a uno y fue así, que Inuyasha, sin saber como, caía al piso, derrotado, frente a él, un aún más imponente Sesshomaru blandía su espada hacia el cuello de este, con el filo casi perforándole se había detenido, mirándolo amenazante, para de un minuto a otro sonreír triunfal, una carcajada sonora y grave retumbo en la cueva entera, al tiempo que Inuyasha le miraba confundido.

-Ahora, pedirás tu deseo a la perla, pero harás unos cambios- Habló, retomando al compostura el Youkai, aún con su espada amenazando a Inuyasha.

-Maldición- Dijo tortuosamente Inuyasha- "_Y si eso le significaba peder su deseo, no poder transformarse en un Youkai, ser siempre un débil con una mitad humana y seguir sintiendo ese extraño dolor que cada vez se intensificaba en él"- pens_ con desesperanza y es que, sumado a todo se encontraba una nueva sensación, se sentía tan sucio, cruel e infame, ¿por qué?, la causa era clara, había perdido su oportunidad de amar y ser amado por un ser único, quería también ser un Youkai, porque sentía que siéndolo ya no habrían tantos arrepentimientos- "_¿Cómo te dejé ir, Kagome? ¿En que me transformé?"_.

-¡Pedirás lo que yo te diga!- Gruñó amenazante Sesshomaru, haciendo presión sobre el cuello de Inuyasha, provocando que un hilillo de sangre corriese por su cuello. Inuyasha asintió resignado.

-Pide que- titubeo el Youkai- Pide que tu condición de humano pase a mí y que mi condición de Taiyokai pase a ti- musitó Sesshomaru, ante la mirada asombrada de Inuyasha.- "_¡¿UN HUMANO?!_"- Grito internamente Inuyasha, no sabía si asombrarse o temer, porque, definitivamente, su hermano no estaba en sus cabales para pedir aquello.

-¡PÍDELO!- Espetó el Taiyoukai- Y no hagas preguntas- amenazó con voz enfurecida, tal fiera en peligro- O no vivirás para saber la respuesta- Sesshomaru ya suficiente había tenido con sus luchas consigo mismo, para oír palabras de su medio hermano, había tomado aquella determinación más impulsiva que racionalmente, era la única forma que tenía para permanecer junto a ella, para luchar por lo que ahora más anhelaba, su amor.

Inuyasha asintió, después de todo, su deseo sería cumplido, pero, no podía evitar la curiosidad ante la petición de su hermano... Sesshomaru deseaba ser aquello que siempre trató con desprecio, aquello que hasta parecía odiar, ya el verlo con Rin había sido asombroso para todos, pero, ¿qué razón tendría Sesshomaru para abandonar su poder y transformarse en un simple humano?

El deseo fue pedido y los cambios inmediatos, el cuerpo de Sesshomaru perdió sus marcas en el rostro, la coloración de sus párpados y la luna de su frente, mas mantuvo su porte y mirada, aunque su ropa pareció holgarse un poco, pero casi de manera invisible. Continuaba prácticamente igual, fuera que se veía un tanto mortal, pero fuera de eso, era el mismo Sesshomaru de siempre. Por su parte Inuyasha tuvo cambios más visibles, su cuerpo se volvió más fornido y en un primer instante sus cabellos flotaron en el espacio, sus ojos se enrojecieron al tiempo que marcas se formaban en su rostro, sus garras y colmillos crecieron y afilaron, por un momento pareció salir de control, mas segundos después sus ojos perdieron la coloración rojiza para tornarse nuevamente dorados, al terminar este ciclo, pareció quedar transformado en un ser más calmo, se sentía poderoso, inmensamente poderoso y único. Se miró sus garras, palpó sus colmillos, sonreía ampliamente y miraba frente a sí a su hermano, aunque mantenía una imagen soberbia, ahora no era más que un humano. Lo miro de pies a cabeza, de manera despectiva, para luego emitir un bufido.

-¡Feh!, no entiendo porque has pedido semejante estupidez, podría obligarte a decírmelo, pero, no vales la pena- Humilló Inuyasha, dando un brinco para salir de la cueva. Tras de eso Sesshomaru se observó al exterior de la cueva, si se veía algo endeble- pero- nuevamente una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

-No sabes lo que acabas de hacer, Inuyasha-

»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»

**Y aunque no fuese visible su cambio, lo noté con solo verlo llegar, ese anochecer, con la cabeza gacha y una sonrisa tenue. Él había hecho algo que jamás creí un ser como él hiciera- "_había llegado... siendo ahora un humano_"- Terminó su pensamiento Kagome, mientras sonreía con ternura. Abrió la ventana del carro y observó el exterior, por un segundo emitió una mueca de asombro acompañada por un pequeño quejido.**

**-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó el anciano. Kagome negó, cerrando nuevamente la ventana- "_Entonces, has venido... para la despedida_"**

»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»-»

**Fecha Termino Capítulo VII- 3 de Abril de 2004-04-03**

¡Hey!, ya solo quedan tres capítulos, y se que este quizás dejo muy disconforme a quien halla leído. Perdónenme de manera adelantada por esto U.U, la verdad es que le releía y buscaba en mi cabeza si borrarle (noten la fecha de escrito) o dejarle igual, opte por lo segundo, quizás por que, soy una tonta sentimental y quise mantener intacto lo que pensé en aquel segundo U.U.

Bueno, ya saben :: Sayo se pone de pie frente a la pantalla de brazos abiertos:: pastelazos y tomatazos estoy dispuesta a recibirles, también así las criticas… si es que alguien se animo a leer esto U. Bueno, ya saben, cualquier opinión, me dejan un review y de antemano gracias a quien se hala aventurado a leer el capitulo (se que esta totalmente fuera de lugar T.T ).

**Agradecimientos ToT**

Aiosami- Primi de mi alma, una de mis lectoras favoritas pero sobre todo mi prima preciosa y adorada. Aio, pues gracias por tales elogios, aunque recalco nuevamente, el titulo de diosa recae en tus manos, yo debo aprender mucho de ti. Por otro lado, y la pregunta del millón de este capitulo ¿Qué te pareció?, me quedan solo tres capítulos de este y luego de lleno a ese que jamás subiré XD, ni modo U. Besos primi, te quiero muchísimo y gracias por apoyarme con este fic ToT. Enishi- Gracias, saludos también ¬¬.

Bunny Saito- Y es que ahora ha quedado raro ToT, se que estuvo horrible este si que estuvo horrible ToT, definitivamente U.U… Gracias por apoyarme con este fic Bunny, la verdad es que ha sido muy valioso para mi ( ya parece que yo estuviese firmando mi testamento, y es que, me quedo horrible este capitulo y fuera de lugar ToT). Gracias por todo amiga ::pucheros::

Yashi- Hermanis, no se si soy yo, pero es que siento que este quedo mal, lo releí y lo sentía mal, ¿o soy yo?, sis he tenido una de discusiones, quizás eso me afecto, gracias hermanita por el apoyo, el releer tu review me hizo recordar que siempre estas ahí (no es que lo olvide, solo que a veces uno necesita recordarlo con más ímpetu), TE QUIERO DEMASIADO ToT. Gracias así por tu opinión, mi niña ::abrazo desde aquí para ti:: eres de verdad muy importante para esta sis, además que el anterior capitulo, tu sabes ::Sayis llorosa:: te Quero ToT.

Coolis- Jessy amiga!, si la verdad es que Sesshy hará mucho por ella, así seguramente lo has visto ya en este capitulo, se que esta fuera de lugar, no ha sido de mis mejores capítulos, de hecho, me ha dejado muy insegura, gracias por siempre brindarme tu opinión, espero puedas decirme tu evaluación en este, que de verdad, me tiene en total inseguridad U.U. Gracias amiga y de verdad eres muy buena conmigo.

Ady- O.o... este, la verdad es que si odias a Inu es por que, auch, no lo vi de esa forma, pues espero este capitulo te agrade, aunque a mi me tiene muy, ejem, perdona, la verdad es que ando hecha un lió U. Solo pido que de leer esto, pues, te agradecería tu más sincera opinión... solo no me maten ¿si?. Gracias por el review.

Chi- Hola o, gracias, la verdad es que para mi fue un agrado recibir review de tu parte en las dos historias que tengo actualmente. Espero este capitulo no halla sido muy malo U.U. Gracias por el apoyo y el review. ( me dejaste dos review O.o… ¡DOBLE GRACIAS!)

Aome-chan5- Hey!, hola ToT, gracias por el elogio, pues yo por mi sigo escribiendo, solo que, mira que indigno quedo este. ¿Por qué hoy amanecí tan perturbada?, no lo se, ¡quizás hoy abrí mis ojos!. Gracias por tu opinión amiga, y espero pronto hablar contigo.

Mourisan- Gracias, gracias, muchas gracias, la verdad es que tu review me dejo con la grata sensación de alegría, y es que como te dije en los review que anteriormente te envié, tu historia y redacción me parecieron divinas, la verdad un deleite, y bueno, cuando dijiste aquello de que ya habías leído antes de mi petición, me sentí muy honrada, y es que verdaderamente tu vocabulario es digno de leer y releer una y otra vez. Pues este capitulo esta muy mal U.U... ¿actualizarás pronto?, yo sabré, por algo estas en mis favoritas U y es que quiero saber cuando actualices para darme el lujo!.

Daniels- ::Sayo te va a caer encima y llorará hasta dejarte más empapado que la lluvia torrencial que cae sobre la cuidad:: y si ya no es tempestuosa, pues ten por seguro que el torrente de mis lagrimas amenaza con ser aún peor que aquellas gotas que caen con desplante sobre la gris acera. ¡Y es que como me recuerdas mis cartitas!, si se que el review no fue escrito con intención de que justo hoy lo respondiese, pero, ya me conoces, de hecho me conoces ¡así que sabrás que seguramente te saludaré más sonriente que de costumbre!. El mundo al revés. Gracias, y si, no hay peor engaño que el sufrido por quien con ojos cerrados no desea ver. :: le hace la señal de la cruz a Daniels:: no reclames ¬¬.

Akeru Fujimi- ¿Chequeas si actualizo O.o?, me honras y de verdad considero inmerecida aquella atención de tu parte, y es que, primero este fic no es bueno, segundo hoy baje mucho el nivel, y tercero, creo que tienes mucho más talento del que yo tendré en mi vida, aunque el leerte para mi será un honor, de hecho ya lo hice U, ahí hay un review con la explicación pertinente. Espero este capitulo no sea muy decepcionante. Y gracias por el review y el apoyo.

Pues y eso fue todo por hoy ( ¿al fin?), pues ya saben, opiniones pertinentes, criticas y pareceres, me envian un **review**, y de corazón espero este capitulo no halla sido tan malo.


	8. Arrepentimientos Tras Las Irremediables ...

Este, ¡Hola!, espero estén bien, yo por mi parte aquí, apunto de actualizar. Bueno eso pretendo. Primeramente antes de actualizar o cualquier cosa, quiero dar mis agradecimientos a todos aquellos que me dejaron review en el anterior capitulo, la verdad es que para mi fue difícil el subirle, más sabiendo que siempre he presentado horribles inseguridades, pensé que la idea sería totalmente rechazada, sin embargo, fue en aquel minuto en que más recibí vuestro apoyo y la verdad me tomaron por sorpresa, por tanto tengo demasiado que agradecerles, tanto así que las palabras no podrían alcanzar.

Bueno, dedicado a todos aquellos que me apoyaron en el capitulo anterior, este es el **capitulo antepenúltimo**, espero que sea de su agrado. También así mencionar a **Yashi y a Aio**, la primera por ser mi hermana lectora, que cada vez que me apoya en algo me impulsa a seguir y eso cada vez se ve también matizado no solo en los fics, sino también en mi vida diaria. Y la segunda, mi primi, por ser una hermosa chica, por adorar la pareja que se plantea y por sus hermosas palabras en su fic de Harry Potter, ya que no me las esperaba, mas al mismo tiempo fueron el más hermoso regalo que pudo darme. Dedicado también a **Iyis, **que siempre te llevo en el corazón, también a **Lady Saga (ToT ¡gracias!)**. Y a aquellos que con bondad, han formado nuevas ilusiones, enseñándole al corazón que lo gris puede aclarar, que la tormenta no es eterna, y que el cariño cruza barreras y es justamente la mejor cura, para el dolor del alma.

****

**Verdades Tras Nuestro Presente**

**Los personajes que se utilizan en este fic no son de mi pertenencia, son resultado la gestión de Rumiko sensei (ídola), yo solo los pido prestados para usarlos en manera de entretención sin fines de lucro. (Aunque aún sigo queriendo tener a Kirara ¬¬)**

**Por**- **"SaYo-Yukishiro"**

**Capitulo VIII**

**"Arrepentimientos Tras Las Irremediables Faltas"**

**Fecha Inicio Capitulo VIII- 3 de Abril de 2004**

QQQQQQQQQQQ

Al llegar Sesshomaru, Kagome le miraba anonadada, mas este evito cualquier interrogante con una mirada asesina.

-No peguntes nada- espetó algo avergonzado, más evitando ser descubierto, pero, ¿por qué se sentía avergonzado? Quizás era en gran parte, porque ahora con su nueva condición se sentía algo más vulnerable, sobre todo frente a _ella._

Kagome negó con la cabeza y se acercó a él. Todos parecieron entender que la pareja debía estar a sola, era extraño, como todos en el hogar habían entendido a la perfección la procedencia del ahora ex Youkai, pero sobre todo, era insólito como este, siendo siempre tan frío e inexpresivo se había ganado con facilidad el respeto y también el cariño de todos. Kagome le acarició la cabeza con cierto deje de ternura mezclado con picardía y entretención. Una sonrisa infantil bordeó su rostro, asustando levemente a Sesshomaru, más a él le encantaba verla así. Era la primera vez desde que la veía despertar que veía una sonrisa tan infantil y pícara en el rostro de Kagome.

-No haré preguntas- dijo resignada- pero sólo si me dejas cortarte el cabello y cambiarte las ropas- sonrió alegremente, dejando levemente sonrojado al ahora humano Sesshomaru.

-Acepto, pero, ¿no crees que es poco recatado estar cambiando de ropas a un sujeto?- respondió Sesshomaru, sabiendo que sus palabras lograrían algún efecto. Y lo logró, las mejillas de Kagome se ruborizaron furiosamente ante el sólo pensamiento.

-Perdona- murmuró bajando la mirada- quise decir que- trató de formular con gran nerviosismo- que yo te eligiera ropa de la época.

Sesshomaru sonrió nuevamente, subiendo por el mentón el rostro de la chica. Éste de nuevo sonreía, cada vez más complacido y de hecho esta vez su sonrisa era sumamente dulce. Se acercó para rozar levemente sus labios con los de la joven, separándose al instante, dejando levemente "desconforme" a Kagome, un dejo de sorpresa rondo la mente de la muchacha_- "¿decepcionada?, ¿acaso quería yo que el beso fuera más largo, que fuese más profundo_?"- Se preguntó Kagome, y es que aunque Sesshomaru había logrado ganarse su cariño con gran rapidez, también lograba algo que ella pensó no ocurriría, por un minuto creyó haber quedado tan destrozada por Inuyasha al punto de jamás recuperarse, pero quizás, quizás durante su agonía había logrado descubrir algo, aunque Inuyasha siempre rondaría en su memoria y en su recuerdo, como el primer al que amó, eso no significaba que estuviera prohibido, volver a _querer_, volver a_ amar._

Kagome se volvió a sonrojar tras notar que Sesshomaru le veía extrañado. Él había emprendido el paso al baño para aceptar las instrucciones de Kagome y esta se había quedado quieta, como helada, sonrió suavemente para llegar junto a él, tomando tijeras en mano y empezando su "labor".

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Y había pasado el tiempo, aún cuando había tenido bajas de ánimo, aún cuando extrañó varias veces a su madre y en otras el recuerdo de Inuyasha le provocó severos cambios de ánimo y unas cuantas lágrimas derramadas en la oscuridad, ella continuó adelante. Quizás había perdido a su madre, mas había recuperado a un padre. Quizás había sufrido una horrible desilusión, pero había hallado otro ser que le respetaba y escuchaba, aunque aún continuaba teniendo sus minutos de frialdad, mas siempre pudiendo brindarle en la soledad una cálida sonrisa, una caricia leve pero cargada de ternura y de paso, tenía una nueva "hija" en Rin, la pequeña cada día parecía más unida a ella.

Sesshomaru había dado muchas sorpresas después de volverse humano, junto a eso, estuvo el día que abrió un pequeño espacio para enseñar artes. Sesshomaru siempre fue un hombre culto para su época, de gran inteligencia y por lo mismo, no se le hizo difícil buscar una manera de hacerse a las exigencias de la época, enseñaba el uso de la Katana y algunas técnicas de combate. Tiempo al mes ya tenía un grupo de seguidores y aprendices de todas las edades quienes veían a él un hombre imponente y de gran sabiduría a su aún corta edad. Su mirada siempre reflejaba superioridad, pero había aprendido a no dejar en menos al resto, aquellos que como Youkai había despreciado al máximo, hoy se transformaban en parte de su "mundo", y Kagome no podía evitar sentirse dichosa al ver tal cambio. Por su parte ella había estado en ciertos tratamientos y la verdad habían dado estupendos resultados, se sentía amada, se sentía acompañada, se sentía relativamente feliz. La última sorpresa de Sesshomaru fue tomada con gran alegría en el hogar de los Higurashi, tras de largas horas de verlo con un extraño comportamiento y inmenso nerviosismo, había logrado hacerlo.

-Señor Sesshomaru, ¿será Kagome entonces mi madre?- preguntó rebosante en alegría tras de la pregunta de Sesshomaru. Este miró nervioso a la pequeña, para luego mirar suplicante a Kagome. Él esperaba preguntar en soledad, pero la pequeña había entrado a hurtadillas.

-Depende de lo que diga Kagome- murmuró, tratando de seguir con su actitud de siempre pero sin lograrlo. Su voz se había quebrado por el nerviosismo, expectante de la respuesta que definiría si todos sus esfuerzos habían sido validos, porque la formulación de aquella pregunta habían sido las bases de todos sus actos... su transformación en humano, su esmero en trabajar, pero sobre todo, su gusto en vivir, sus sonrisas y su cambio de personalidad más radical.

-La verdad es que me has sorprendido Sesshomaru- murmuró la aludida- Sabes bien que he estado confundida pero- Kagome se detuvó para observar a Sesshomaru- "_¿cómo decirle que no?_"- pensó- "_¿POR QUÉ DECIRLE QUE NO?"-_ demonios no sabía que decir, es que en su interior se vivía la batalla más fuerte en su vida, entre su razón con un Inuyasha ausente, que había roto sueños y esperanzas y su corazón y deseo de seguir con un Sesshomaru que había hecho de todo por ella- "¿_desperdiciarías la oportunidad de ser feliz junto a quien te ama?_"- se preguntó con gran aspereza- " _pero y si no le amo y si es solo agradecimiento??, ¡lo que menos quiero es jugar con sus emociones_!"- gritó internamente la joven- _"¿no será que tienes miedo?"-_ La mente de Kagome pareció ablandarse en su veredicto, era cierto, tenía miedo- "él_ no te hará daño y tu, aunque no lo creas, le amas_"- oyó dentro de si, pero esta vez no era ella misma, sino la voz de su madre ¿su madre?- "_Sabes bien que debes hacer, sólo cruza las barreras de tu temor y por una vez, se feliz tú "_- murmuro suavemente la voz al tiempo que se desvanecía en su interior. Kagome volvió la mirada a Sesshomaru. Le sonrió con dulzura.

-¿Estas seguro que es junto a mí con quien deseas permanecer el resto de tu vida?- preguntó con seriedad. Rin observaba sin entender la escena, más la última mirada de Sesshomaru le había avisado que debía salir. La pequeña de mala gana, pero sabiendo que era algo entre la señorita Kagome y Sesshomaru decidió salir, pero antes se acercó a la muchacha, abrazándola y murmurándole por lo bajito.

-Yo quiero que sea mi madre- musitó con tierna sonrisa, Kagome se agacho para decirle algo, a lo que la niña salió satisfecha. Ahora Sesshomaru odiaba su condición de humano, _"¡no había podido oír nada!_"- pensó frustrado.

-Kagome- murmuró acercándose a la muchacha y sentándola en la sillita de estudio, para luego arrodillarse frente a ella- Si no eres tu, no deseo que sea nadie- Sesshomaru parecía en total decisión. Kagome esta vez lucía una sonrisa algo entristecida que asustaba a Sesshomaru.

-Rin ya ha oído mi respuesta- murmuró. Sesshomaru le vio algo enfadado, pero manteniendo su serenidad- Claro que quiero- musitó, sorprendiendo al ahora humano, quien no sabía si reír o saltar o llorar, porque deseos hasta de llorar de alegría tuvo. Se puso de pie al instante, para cargar a la joven en sus brazos y girar una y otra vez, hasta quedar mareado, al tiempo que risas se escuchaban por detrás de la puerta. Sesshomaru se detuvó y al abrir vio como infiltrados trataban de hacerse los inocentes. Pero eso no le enfadaba, era más- "_es la primera vez que me siento en familia_"- se dijo con alegría, por que era cierto, allí y en ese mismo minuto, sintió como nada ni nadie cambiarían eso, "su familia".

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Unos cuantos meses, la organización, los invitados y todo lo que había que generar en un matrimonio, Sesshomaru parecía mantener su calma, quedaba tiempo y él seguía con sus clases, había ahorrado para comprar la argolla definitiva. Kagome la lucía con gran felicidad, mas algo en ella no estaba bien, ante la mirada inquisitiva de su futuro esposo, padre y abuelo no pasó desapercibida, tras de larga charla de los tres hombres mayores, (además de estar presentes Buyo y Sota) llegaron al acuerdo que el señor Higurashi hablaría con ella, para luego hacerlo Sesshomaru.

-Hija, dime, ¿ocurre algo?- preguntó una soleada tarde, al tiempo que acompañaba a su hija a casa de la modista.

-No padre- respondió tratando de disipar sus pensamientos. Mas su padre le volvió a mirar, rogándole con la mirada le contara lo que ocurría- son varias cosas, entre ellas, el hecho que no sé si serás tú quien me lleve en la iglesia- musitó la joven, es verdad que esa era una de sus grandes interrogantes, pero tenía varias cosas más que rondaban su mente una y otra vez. El señor Higurashi rió conmovido, acariciando la cabeza de su hija con gran cuidado.

-Preferiría lo haga tu abuelo, se lo debo yo, pero- se detuvó el hombre para sonreír pícaramente- debes bailar el primer vals conmigo, además tu abuelo ya está muy viejo para bailoteos- río el hombre ya más tranquilo. Kagome le acompañó en la risueña alusión al abuelo Higurashi, mas su rostro poco después volvió a tomar esa severidad-¿pasa algo más?- preguntó nuevamente el padre, notando el cambio de su hija, pero ésta negó determinada, esbozando nuevamente como hacía mucho no lo hacía, una falsa sonrisa, para así aminorar la preocupación de quienes quería.

Pero aunque su padre no hizo más preguntas, pronto fue el mismo Sesshomaru quien con tono severo le preguntó, llegando hasta en un minuto en que sintiéndose dolido y engañado, la acusó de no querer casarse con él. Fue entonces cuando Kagome había notado su falta. Mirándolo tiernamente le comentó un poco lo que rondaba su mente.

-Sé que ella me hizo daño, pero aún así era mi amiga- musitó- quiero que esté presente... yo sé que ella no sabe de mi conocimiento y prefiero sea así, quiero que esté presente en ese día tan especial- habló, con lagrimas desbordándole por los ojos. Sesshomaru le vio enternecido, Kagome había perdonado, sin siquiera haber sido rogada su clemencia... le extrañaba tanto como un ser humano podía tener sentimientos así – "_quizás por eso la amas, es un ángel_"- pensó enternecido, acercándose a ella para abrazarla y callar en su pecho el llanto de su amada.

-Entonces la invitarás, a ella y a los demás y yo te acompañaré- con un difuso pero enternecido tono acotó Sesshomaru- Mañana mismo iremos al Sengoku tu y yo- continuó, poniendo su frente junto a la de ella, respirando el suave aroma de Kagome, para luego separarse y besar su frente, dejándola acto seguido sola en la habitación. Sola para pensar. ¿qué había hecho?, Es verdad que quería invitar a Sango, Miroku, Shippo, la anciana Kaede y a Kirara, pero ¿y si veía a Inuyasha?.

Esa noche no pudo dormir. Inuyasha rondó sus pensamientos sin dejarla conciliar el sueño, rememorando las veces que él le había tratado con algo de dulzura, rememorando las veces en que creyó algún día lograr el amor del Hanyou, que ahora por lo que le había dicho Sesshomaru era un Taiyoukai- _"¿cómo estarás... Inuyasha?"-_ murmuró en su interior, con extremo dolor, con miedo y con gran desolación.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Pero ella no era la única que rememoraba con cierto dolor... Hacía tiempo en el Sengoku algunos la recordaban con tristeza. Sango no se había podido perdonar su acción, y aunque Miroku le había brindado una segunda oportunidad, ninguno había vuelto a ser como antes. Miroku jamás volvió a ser el hentai, pero así también nunca recobró su alegría y Sango, aunque no sabía del conocimiento de Kagome, una voz interna llamada conciencia la torturaba día y noche. Kikyou por su parte había vagado largo tiempo, hasta que un día se dejo morir entre los brazos de Inuyasha. Habiéndolo encontrado esa misma tarde, le observó con resentimiento, aún cuando Inuyasha le pidió perón, sobre todo por el dolor ocasionado al último, mas Kikyou ante las palabras de perdón del ahora Youkai sonrió ampliamente, sintiéndose triunfal.

-Me pides perdón, viéndola a ella en mí- ironizó la ex viva- Que iluso Inuyasha, aunque ella te perdone, la has perdido hace mucho- musitó, confundiendo a Inuyasha.

-No entiendo, ¿qué quieres decir con eso?- exclamó algo enfadado el ahora youkai, ciertamente por lo menos entendiendo a quien se refería Kikyou.

-Ella- tocó el pecho del youkai de ojos dorados con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban- ¿no creíste que siendo un Youkai te dolería tanto, verdad?, pero te equivocaste, te ha dolido y mucho, te duele el haberla engañado- murmuró con el apenas hilo de voz que le quedaba.

-¡Ella no sabe nada!- espetó con rabia en su mirar. Kikyou sonrió sarcásticamente.

-Me dañaste mucho, no quiero tus palabras, me basta con saber que el infierno tu lo vivirás en vida... te estaré esperando- Sonrió con gran malicia la mujer, para luego perder el habla. Quedo así recostada en brazos de su alguna vez amado, con una enorme sonrisa triunfal en el rostro. Había muerto.

Inuyasha toda esa noche se preguntó acerca de las palabras de Kikyou, sin entender nada, decidido luego de darle sepultura partió de regreso a la aldea de la anciana Kaede, desde que se había transformado en Taiyoukai sólo una vez había regresado, para ver a Miroku, en gran parte para pedirle perdón, pero también para preguntarle por que ese dolor seguía allí, por que aunque había se transformado en un Youkai seguía sintiendo tan intensamente, por que el recordar a Kagome le dolía, por que tenía ganas de verla y llorar en su regazo, rogarle perdón, besarla, amarla.

Miroku sólo había sonreído con melancolía.

-Demasiado tarde te diste cuenta de lo que sentías- musitó siendo levemente oído por Inuyasha- Serás un Youkai, pero ¿quien te dijo que estos no sentían?- interrogó- no confundas Inuyasha un ser bestia con un Youkai... tienen corazón y emociones como cualquier otro ser, si lo que te preguntas es como algunos no tienen compasión, es porque aquellos han sido corroídos por el deseo de poder, pero ¿sabes algo Inuyasha?- preguntó el Houshi, emitiendo una mirada triste al Youkai quien le veía sorprendido- Creo que si has amado de verdad, es difícil que tu corazón pueda ser corrompido. Fuera de tus errores, siempre serás un buen ser, humano, hanyou o Youkai ahora- habló Miroku, de paso, dándole a entender su perdón.

Un largo silencio había llenado en espacio, y el Youkai había estrechado la mano de su amigo.

-La extraño- murmuró.

-Lo sé- respondió el Houshi- La amabas y mucho- Miroku quiso darle ánimos pero no podía, menos aún sabiendo que eso era dañino al no saber que era lo que pasaba por la mente de Kagome.

-La Amo- corroboró el Youkai- Y jamás dejaré de hacerlo, quizás, aún sea tiempo, pueda decirle la verdad, toda la verdad y pedirle su perdón- musitó algo ilusionado Inuyasha, mas Miroku había negado.

-¿Por qué lo había hecho?- preguntó en voz alta el hanyou- ¿ por qué Miroku tenía esa mirada? ACASO...

La mente de Inuyasha dio un vuelco, recordando también lo que recién había hablado Kikyou- "_Y si Kagome ya sabía_"- desesperado pensó el hanyou, apresurando el paso- "_no, imposible_"- se calmó a si mismo- " _Ella__ no lo sabe, ella no lo sabe_"

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

**-Más cuan equivocado estaba- murmuró el Youkai, con un temple de sufrimiento, al tiempo que brincaba a gran altura sobre los edificios, tratando de no perder de vista un carro que circulaba por la calle venidera.**

Kagome y Sesshomaru habían llegado al Sengoku, tan pronto cruzaran el pozo y llegarán a la aldea, fue la pequeña Kirara quien despertando desesperada había abandonado el cuarto de la exterminadora, dándole de paso un buen susto, y haciendo que se cargase al instante con su traje de exterminadora.

Afuera la pequeña Mononoke saltó a brazos de la muchacha, ronroneando, para luego caer en los brazos del ahora humano, Sesshomaru no podía evitar verla con agradecimiento, sobre todo recordándole el día que volviéndose humano, lo llevase hasta el pozo y trasladase. Sango no pudo evitar emitir un chillido eufórico.

-¡KAGOME!- gritó casi enloquecida, corriendo hasta su amiga. La observó con detenimiento, para luego con lágrimas en los ojos abrazarla, lloraba por tanto tiempo sin verla y por causas creía su amiga desconocía, mas Kagome sabía bien las causas y de hecho el sólo verla llorar así le hizo perdonarle sin palabras.

Sango observó a su amiga, era sorprendente como un año produjese tanto cambio, la mirada de la chica estaba distinta, mas madura, como si la vida le hubiese entregado una nueva sabiduría, pero al mismo tiempo mantenía esa chispa de niña que siempre tuvo, pero sobre todo tenía cambios físicos, estaba más alta y hasta más formada, su cabello estaba cuidado y más largo, además de lucir una bella sonrisa en su rostro. Pero luego su atención quedó en otro lugar. Una mirada incrédula se formo, al mismo tiempo que su rostro hizo notoria la incredibilidad de la exterminadora.

-Si, soy Sesshomaru- habló toscamente el ahora humano, sabiendo que varios harían la misma pregunta. El houshi era quien ahora salía, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, abrazó a Kagome, para luego poner la misma cara que segundos antes tuviera la exterminadora.

-Si, Soy Sesshomaru- repitió a regañadientes el aludido.

Kagome entonces vio venir a la anciana Kaede y a Shippo, los abrazo efusivamente a ambos, para luego mirarlos con una sonrisa pícara enmarcada en su rostro, ante las perplejas miradas de todos.

-Es Sesshomaru- sonrió suavemente la joven. Y es que de verdad estaba irreconocible, con un traje cuello alto color azul y un pantalón de tela del mismo color, zapatos de vestir y cabello corto. Con un reloj de la época de la jovencita en su muñeca que no se sacaba nunca, por ser regalo de Kagome y algunos instrumentos modernos que en la costumbre y apuro había olvidado debía dejar en "casa".

-Sango, quiero hablar contigo- confidenció Kagome, con gran alegría, al tiempo que ella asentía y dejaba a Sesshomaru en compañía del resto.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

-Veo que eres humano- murmuró el houshi, con gran calma.

-Así es- respondió secamente Sesshomaru. Mientras la Mononoke acurrucada en su regazo y el Kitsune le seguía observando, atónito. Kaede había preparado té que había dejado en la cabaña, para luego ausentarse algunos minutos por petición de algunos aldeanos que requerían su ayuda.

-¿Las causas?- especuló el Houshi. Sesshomaru se sonrojó, bajando la mirada.

-Yo... es por eso que hemos venido con Kagome- musitó algo nervioso el hombre, ¿por qué debía él contarle a ellos?, ¡no eran sus amigos!, ni siquiera les conocía, pero si, lo hacía para aminorar la carga de Kagome- Nosotros queremos que...

-NOSOTROS- Dijo casi gritando el houshi- vaya, vaya, buenas causas- dijo con diversión el houshi, riéndose internamente, hacía mucho no bromeaba así, ni buscaba incomodar a alguien, fuera de a Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru le vio con réplica.

-Si, Ella y Yo, ¡nos vamos a casar!- exclamó en su enfado Sesshomaru.

-Pues, un honor estar invitados- respondió cordialmente el houshi- ¿verdad Shippo?- preguntó con entretención, mas el kitsune estaba desmayado en la habitación.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

-Sango, quiero hacerte una pequeña petición- murmuró la joven. Sango le vio algo extrañada más asintió- quiero que asistas a una boda- comentó muy bajo la Miko.

-¿Boda?- preguntó la exterminadora- ¿De quien?

-Este... - comentó Kagome, sonrojándose y ocultando su rostro- Mía-

Sango le observó sin habla. Pero una gran alegría embargó su ser.

-¿Con Sesshomaru?- preguntó entrando en razón la exterminadora. Kagome sólo asintió aún con su rostro oculto. Sango corrió a abrazarla.

-¡Por supuesto que quiero ir!- respondió casi gritando- pero ¿podremos cruzar el pozo?- interrogó. Kagome asintió.

Ambas sonrieron alegremente, sobre todo Sango, quien por un minuto olvidó su culpa, recordando tiempos aquellos en que todo estaba bien, y en que hablando lograban ayudarse mutuamente, como las amigas que eran y esperaba jamás dejarán de ser.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Inuyasha había quedado anonadado ante la visión expuesta, al entrar a la cabaña encontró a Sesshomaru de manera humana sentado junto a su amigo. No había podido reconocer su aroma, puesto que como humano había cambiado, pero gran asombro tuvo al ver sus visibles cambios, sus vestimentas y utensilios, todos ellos de la época de Kagome. Miró con fiereza a Sesshomaru.

-¿¡Donde conseguiste todas esas cosas!?- espetó furioso Inuyasha, tomando a Sesshomaru por el cuello de sus ropas y levantándolo de donde se encontrará sentado. Mas Sesshomaru mantenía la calma, liberándose de las manos de su medio hermano.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia- respondió agriamente Sesshomaru. Inuyasha le vio amenazadoramente y Miroku trató de hacer un concilio, pero por una parte Inuyasha parecía arder en ira y Sesshomaru se mostraba indiferente intencionadamente, sabiendo que así provocaría el orgullo de su hermano.

-¡Son de la época de Kagome!, ¿como las obtuviste?- interrogaba furioso el Youkai.

-Cosa mía como las obtuve, ahora mejor te vas- espetó Sesshomaru, razonando un poco acerca de lo poco conveniente que sería que Kagome se topara con Inuyasha. Mas, demasiado tarde, el youkai con su excelente sentido del olfato pudo notarlo, respirando logro percibir el aroma.

-Kagome- susurró. Sesshomaru le vio furioso. Inuyasha daba la espalda, seguramente para salir en busca del aroma que había percibido, ante esto Sesshomaru se cruzó en su camino.

-Ni te atrevas- amenazó el ahora humano. Inuyasha sonrió burlescamente apartándolo con gran facilidad, mas éste le siguió al instante volviendo a interponerse en el camino de Inuyasha.

-¿Qué te sucede? ¡Apártate!- Exclamó Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru miró de reojo al houshi, señalándole con esa sola mirada la petición de que fuera a buscar a Kagome. Miroku salió cauteloso, debía hacer que la jovencita se fuera cuanto antes.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

-¡Señorita Kagome!- habló algo exaltado al llegar donde se hallaban ella y Sango- Sesshomaru ha pedido que vaya sin él, que la alcanza luego- mintió el houshi.

-Pero si yo no he pensado en irme aún- comentó alegremente la chica.

-Es mejor que se vaya- habló con convicción el houshi, con mirada severa y cierto nerviosismo. Kagome observó a Sango, la abrazó.

-¿te estaré esperando si?- interrogó la joven poniéndose de pie, la exterminadora entonces asintió sin entender bien el motivo de tanta exaltación.- Miroku me acompañas al pozo- dijo tratando de mantener la calma.

-Adelántate Sango- convido el Houshi al tiempo que la ayudaba a pararse- Yo iré a dejar a la señorita Kagome- _"Rayos, aquí algo no anda bien"-_pensó con preocupación la exterminadora, al tiempo que haciendo caso se encaminaba de regreso a la aldea.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

-¿Por qué no me dejas ir por ella?- preguntó algo cansado Inuyasha- Si no me dejas pasar tendré que hacerte entender por las malas- Amenazó el Youkai.

-Ella no desea verte- espetó Sesshomaru- ¡Tu le has hecho suficiente ya, déjala vivir en paz!- exclamó enardecido el humano, ante la mirada atónita de Inuyasha y el arrepentimiento frente a sus palabras del emisor.

-Yo no he hecho nada- mintió Inuyasha. Sesshomaru entonces le miró furioso- Te has aprovechado de mi ausencia para acercarte a ella ¡sucio Sesshomaru!- habló iracundo Inuyasha.

-¿Que sabes tu?- contestó temerario Sesshomaru- Tu no estuviste con ella todo este tiempo, ¡yo si!- dijo poniendo énfasis en lo último.

-¿Qué pasó con ella?- preguntó Inuyasha, dejando de lado su furia y entrando en un estado de preocupación. Sesshomaru sólo negó.

-Ella perdió a su madre- musitó Sesshomaru. El rostro de Inuyasha pareció deformarse, recordando la bondad de aquella mujer- Y tu- tartamudeo el ex Youkai- Tu...- dijo con cierta ira- Tu la dejaste desolada, sin explicaciones, sintiéndote tan bien, creyéndote que el deje de culpa no debía recaer sobre ti y aunque fuiste el ser más despreciable con ella, ¡continuas sintiéndote salvo de culpa!- gritó irascible el ex Youkai.

-¡Pero yo no sabía!- se excusó Inuyasha- ¡Y que sabes tú de culpa, no sabes como he sufrido por dejarla ir!- sinceró el ex hanyou.

Sesshomaru cerró sus ojos para calmar la furia que recorría su interior.

-¡Insensato!, tu jamás la merecerás, jamás la viste y ella te amó- habló con sequedad Sesshomaru- y pensaste que dejándola ir sin conocimiento de tus acciones podrías mantenerte libre- habló con ironía- ¿supiste alguna vez que ella hace mucho que tiene conocimiento de tus acciones?- preguntó con tosquedad Sesshomaru- Tu no estuviste allí a su regreso ese día, tu no la viste, desfallecida, sin ganas de vivir, sin deseos de seguir- Sesshomaru se detuvó al notar que tras de ellos se encontraba la exterminadora, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, con la mirada perdida y en llanto descontrolado- Lamento hayan tenido que salir de su burbuja- habló Sesshomaru para ambos, observando ahora a su hermano, mantenía la cabeza gacha, con los puños entrecerrados con tal fuerza que podía ver como el mismo se había ocasionado cortes con sus garras.

-"_Eso quería decir Kikyou_"- pensó con recogimiento en su corazón Inuyasha, sentía que se estaba desarmando, ¿Qué había hecho?, siempre tan seguro, pero, no, no era la primera vez que causaba dolor a Kagome, ¡LO HABÍA HECHO Y SIEMPRE!. Sin levantar la mirada y con la voz casi inexistente, trató de emitir sonido alguno, casi sin lograrlo por el fuerte nudo que se había formado en su garganta.

Angustia, si estaba angustiado, pero de que le valía la angustia, cuanto daño había ocasionado y ahora por más que sintiera dolor, no tenía derecho a nada, ni siquiera tenía alguien a quien recurrir... la única persona que estuvo siempre de manera incondicional, el mismo la había destrozado, roto las esperanzas y desecho las ilusiones, _"¡Su Kagome_!"- "_NO_"- él no la merecía.

Inuyasha no pudo hablar, sólo tuvo fuerzas para dar media vuelta y alejarse del lugar, con la mirada gacha y el corazón destrozado, pero no tenía derecho a reclamos, estaba cosechando sus propias faltas.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Miroku se encargó de efectuar el pedido de Sesshomaru, invitando a Jakken, además de eso se encargó de animar a Sango, quien parecía absorta en el más terrible de los abismos, y es que, pese a saberse perdonada por Kagome, eso le dolía más, un perdón del que ella no se sentía merecedora. Mas iría donde su amiga y estaría junto a ella. Por eso partieron un día antes de la boda y aquel día, Inuyasha, viéndolos partir se enteró de lo ocurrido. No le había costado mucho sacar indagaciones del interés que su hermano tenía en Kagome, de hecho, aunque no lo reconocería jamás, se lo agradecía. Pero jamás pensó en... "Una boda".

El animo de Inuyasha había caído severamente, y tras de corroborar la noticia con Shippo y luego con Kaede quien se había quedado en la aldea, no pudo más que romper en pánico, un pánico desolador, perderla, no, no podía perderla, pero, ¡no la merecía!. Un debate se armaba en él, para más tarde gatillar un desolado llanto, que escurría desde su interior, arrepentido, desolado, iracundo, la amaba, la amaba con todo su ser.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

**-"_Y es por eso que sea como sea, debo impedir esa boda_"- No te perderé Kagome- susurró, escondiéndose en un pequeño cuarto junto a la hermosa iglesia.**

-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-

**Fecha Termino Capitulo VIII- 4 de Marzo de 2004**

Bueno, supongo que pudo estar confuso y fuera de lugar "nuevamente" y es que ya me parece regular en mí, rayos tengo que solucionar eso U.U. Espero les halla agradado, sino, les entiendo, la verdad es que a veces yo me pregunto ¿Qué estaba pensando?, creo que es mejor no saberlo UoU.

Bueno, ¿Muy desastroso? Pues ya saben que yo recibo pastelazos y amenazas, así también de preferencia criticas U (ya no pongo tomatazos, por que Aio se ofreció a recibirlos, no valla a ser que esta vez si le llegue uno por mi culpa), Cualquier sugerencia u opinión me envían un **Review** o un correo, así de paso me ayudan a ir arreglando o avanzando en mi tipo de escritura y redacción. ¿Extraño que hoy no tenga tantos nervios? Quizás sea por que cuando me desanimo no tengo paso para sentirme nerviosa U. Ni modo. Ahora a lo que quería llegar, por que tengo mucho que agradecerles ToT, además que llegaron review inesperados de personas que quiero mucho o admiro mucho. ¡Mil Gracias a todos!

Yashi- Gaby, hermanita, sabes fuiste el primer review ese día y el que me devolvió el alma, recordé entonces tu apoyo incondicional y eso me dio un gusto excepcional, soy afortunada sis, de verdad lo soy, por que con solo lo que decías allí en tu review, de estar aquí para apoyarme, lo hacías. Eso vale mucho Yashi ToT. Hermanita, te quiero mucho y... el final O.o ¿no crees que con eso si me maten? ::temblando:: yo creo que si.

Aio- Primi ToT, tienes un alma demasiado dulce, recuerdo bien este review, me conecte a los cinco segundos, y estabas!, solo recalco algo respecto de aquella charla en este segundo... déjame acompañarte primi, te quiero mucho y lo que menos quiero es que te sientas sola, lo que si quiero es que sepas que siempre contarás conmigo, por que te quiero muchísimo. Gracias por tus hermosas palabras en tu fic, y también por lo que dices de este en el review, de verdad me sentí honrada y feliz, de verdad deseo que este fic sea de tu agrado, por que vales mucho para mi y quiero darte algo digno de ti… esto no es mucho ¬¬, pero es lo poco que tengo, esto y mi compañía, cariño y admiración por siempre.

Bunny Saito- Gracias, gracias por apoyarme y haber leído!, la verdad es que, que bueno que fue más una sorpresa, además que dije que sería inesperado y creo que lo fue U. Espero este capitulo sea de tu agrado y nuevamente gracias por leer.

Coolis- Jessy amiga!, si se lo del anime U.U y otras cosas oí… me queda una esperanza, el manga U.U… tienes una pagina? A ver si uno de estos días chateamos, yo también tengo una en español, quizás podamos intercambiar nn y de paso aprovecho de hablar contigo, agradecerte todo tu apoyo de siempre amiga, y conversar, que hace tiempo no lo hacemos. Besos y cuídate.

Akeru Fujimi- ¡Que dicha!, la verdad es que tu review me hizo sentir más calma, además de algo avergonzada , ¿Mejoras?, jeje, no creo pero si me pareció algo genial que me dijeses que adentre más en sentimientos. Por que siempre siento que me queda flojo aquello. Por eso tanto temor quizás U. Gracias por leerme, espero saber de ti pronto!

Kagome-chan122- Me honras con tu comentario OO, no yo no se escribir :: niega:: pero si tengo ideas descabelladas U. Que gusto que esta te hall agradado. Espero responder a tus expectativas y no defraudar.

Meg-ek- ¡Hola bonita!, gracias por tu comentario, y además por tu simpatía, la verdad es que a veces es bueno salir de lo cotidiano... y también salir de lo típico, pero es que yo lo eche a perder U. ::suspiro:: Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, tu tienes gran talento e imaginación con tus fics, O.o…no he podido leer más, pero… me avisas cuando actualices el que me agrado? El alterno ToT?? Si??. Besos!

Tanita90- Gracias por tu opinión, y por tu comentario y la invitación de la pagina, eh entrado, es bastante divertida!, ya había estado allí hace un tiempo, pero U se me había perdido y olvidado! ToT. Espero este capitulo te agrade ::suplicando O.o:: Hasta pronto.

Leidy- entiendo a la perfección y contrariamente no me pidas perdón, es mas… GRACIAS, gracias por tomarte tu tiempo y leer aún cuando no tenías la manera. Perdona por haberte hecho sacrificar tiempo de esa manera, espero el fic no halla sido muy malo U y compensarán los capítulos. Gracias amiga, de verdad eres demasiado buena ToT y... sigue escribiendo, cuenta conmigo.

Daniels- O.O... ¡maldición por que debes dejar reviews así! Y por que rayos espere a que te fueras para leerlo. Amigo, eres un sol, se que discutimos regularmente, sino es por tonteras es por que ya me mande alguna estupidez... como la que nombrabas en el review, no me molesto, de hecho hoy me lo recalcaste, pero no paso nada ::risa:: quedaron algo feos eso si U.U. Perdóname Daniels por preocuparte si? Y gracias por apoyarme.

Lady-Saga- O.O… Gracias ::lagrimas en los ojos:: de verdad me sorprendió tu parecer de este fic y más aun me dejo una grata sensación de alegría inmensa, no me lo esperé, menos el segundo con la adaptación, simplemente me fascino, te lo agradezco en el alma, y espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado. Y de verdad no puedo contener mi alegría por tu review, muchísimas gracias! ¡Galería para el fin O.o ¡jeje!.

Chely- O.O… O.o… O.O… este, si me sorprendió!, y es que primero que siempre he admirado mucho a Chely, segundo que le tengo mucho cariño y tercero que fue su primera opinión en este fic y de verdad fue inesperada… ¡GRACIAS CHELY HERMANITA!, de verdad no sabes el gusto que me dio tu review!, aunque tengo miedo de tu opinión frente al final U. Espero sea de tu agrado y… Yo quero que tu actualices ::pucheros:: ¿si?

Ady- Gracias! Y bueno, tus deseos son ordenes o, es decir, opino igual que tu, así que ten por seguro un final así. Besos y muchas gracias.

Naru-chan- Pues que bueno que te ha agradado!, y en cuanto a tu pregunta, creo en este capitulo se desprende aquello. Espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado y nuevamente gracias!.

Shojoranko- Al contrario, no te preocupes, gracias a ti, te tengo mucha admiración por tus fics y lo detallados de estos. Por lo mismo agradezco mucho tu tiempo y que así mismo hallas leído este fic, espero saber tu opinión a futuro de este, dado que siempre es bueno saber la opinión de alguien que posee más experiencia y talento o.

Bueno o primera vez que Verdades tiene más Review que Caprichis! ::Mirando a Yashi:: O.O de verdad…

Gracias a quienes han leído hasta aquí. Y si pueden me dejan su opinión ¿si?, Hasta pronto- Todavía tengo que actualizar caprichito U, pero ya no alcanzo hoy O.O

**Review**


	9. Aquello que Dejamos Atrás, El Corazón De...

Solo decir que... Bueno primeramente erré al decir que el anterior era el antepenúltimo, sino más bien el Penúltimo, por que si... este es el capitulo final. Segundo, hacerles llegar mis plegarías a quienes se animen a leer este fic y capitulo final- ¡No me maten!- U. En tercer lugar agradecerles enormemente, el que me hallan brindado su apoyo, dado a conocer su percepción y parecer acerca de este fic que para mí de verdad, en su contexto significa demasiado. Por mismo, les estoy enormemente agradecida y no saben cuento bien me han hecho al acompañarme con este "intento" de fic que al fin se ha concretizado y que hoy llega a su fin.

ToT, no se por que pero ¡me dio pena!- Rayos, no me había dado pena terminar proyecto alguno, sin embargo este. ::Dolor:: U.U.

Solo acotar el esperar que sea de su agrado, se que quizás a algunos no les parezca el final, sin embargo déjenme decirles que esta hecho con mucho cariño. Espero no decepcionarle.

Ahora si, con el fic.

****

****

**Verdades Tras Nuestro Presente**

**Capitulo IX**

**"Aquello que Dejamos Atrás, El Corazón Decide"**

**Fecha Inicio Capitulo IX- 6 de Abril 2004**

**Por- SaYo-Yukishiro**

**Dedicado a – Aiosami **(Sobretodo, por que se que aunque no sea muy buena en redacción, el final será de su agrado O.o espero U)** Yashi e Iyari **(Por ser las mejores hermanas que uno puede pedir)

PPPPPPPPPP

Había sido difícil el día antes de aquel, habían sido largas horas de conversación con Sango, palabras que habían reabierto heridas, pero sobre todo, el llanto descontrolado de la exterminadora, quien sentía un extraño dolor. Hubiera preferido una bofetada, un grito, un reclamo, pero no, Kagome en vez de eso la había perdonado mucho antes de hablar, y aquel día, tras verla llorar arrepentida, se acercó a ella con la más sincera de sus sonrisas y le hizo una suave caricia en sus cabellos.

-No sigamos desenterrando el pasado Sango- Murmuró Kagome con algo de melancolía en su voz- Hay cosas que es mejor olvidar.

-Pero... ¡pero yo necesito saber si estás bien!- exclamó con énfasis Sango. Al tiempo que lágrimas recorrían su rostro- Después de todo, esto fue mi culpa- sollozo con su voz reducida al mínimo.

-No, tu no tienes culpa- contestó Kagome mientras se acercaba al marco de su ventana- ¿Crees en el destino Sango?- interrogó sumida en sus pensamientos la muchacha.

Sango observo a su amiga desde su lugar

- No estoy segura- Respondió algo confusa- ¿por qué lo dices?- preguntó acallando su llanto.

-Al principio pensé que era todo tan injusto, yo siempre siguiéndole y acompañándole y él fue como si jamás me viera- comentó distraída en los suaves movimientos que se lograban visualizar tras el matiz nocturno- Pero creo que, todo esto sucedió por algo, aún no entiendo bien por que- dijo algo divertida- pero si sé que tengo al oportunidad de ser feliz- "_Aunque sea sin ti... Inuyasha_"-Volteó a ver a su amiga- ¡Y tu También!- exclamó- todos cometemos errores, pero no debemos crucificarnos por estos, sino aprender, no te mortifiques más Sango- susurró con una mirada enternecida, pero Sango descubrió tras de aquel mirar pensamientos que su amiga mantenía en lo más interno de su ser. El rostro de Sango tomó un tono severo, la observó con determinación.

-Kagome... ¿e Inuyasha?- preguntó algo asustada por la respuesta, pero sobre todo por la reacción que pudiera tener Kagome, lamentándose la tal vez impulsividad de su interrogante.

Kagome esbozó una melancólica sonrisa y bajó su mirada.

-Él siempre habitará en mi corazón, vivirá en mi recuerdo- pronunció al tiempo que con su mano tocaba la muñeca en la cual llevaba el recuerdo que aún guardase de Inuyasha- "_la pulsera_"- pensó algo entristecida.

-Pero y Sesshomaru, ¿de verdad... lo amas?- inquirió la exterminadora, con una mirada comprensiva.

-Al principio, mi relación fue de agradecimiento, mas con el tiempo él logró captar mi corazón- musitó- tenemos derecho a la felicidad, aunque no sea con quien creíamos en un principio. Con el tiempo me fui enamorando de su persona, de su verdadero ser- exclamó. Sango le miró agradecida, para luego abrazarle. Al día siguiente sería la boda, y era mejor que fueran a dormir.

PPPPPPPPPP

Kagome bajó del carro. Su abuelo la vio algo confundido al ver que esta se dirigía a una pequeña capilla que quedaba detrás de la entrada principal de la Iglesia.

-¿Dónde vas Kagome?- preguntó algo extrañado, ésta le brindó una tibia sonrisa.

-Debo arreglar unas últimas cosas, además ¿cuando has visto que la novia ingrese antes que los invitados?- dijo con entretención, pero guardando cierta información para sí,-" _hay__ más causas, pero esas sólo yo debo solucionarlas_"- pensó al tiempo que su abuelo besaba su frente.

-Tu madre estaría orgullosa de ti- le comentó con su mirada ya envejecida, la muerte de su hija había sido muy difícil, pero el poder presenciar la boda de su nieta le entregaba una gran satisfacción.

-Kagome, ¿le aviso a los invitados que ya esta listo todo?- Preguntó el kitsune quien había salido en cuanto vio llegar el carro de la novia. Ésta negó levemente.

-No, solo avísame cuando ya todos estén dentro ¿si?- se excusó al joven, mientras entraba a la pequeña capilla.

Estaba todo en una cierta penumbra, acostumbro su mirada al lugar, se acercó a centro donde se persignó, apretó el ramo contra su pecho, sabía que estaba allí.- "_¿Hace cuanto no le ves?_"- se preguntó algo nerviosa.

-Kagome- murmuró una voz que salía de la oscuridad, tras de ella.

La joven volteó al instante, para toparse con aquel ser de dorados ojos, el muchacho tenía un semblante sombrío, estaba tan distinto, ahora el era un Youkai, se veía tan imponente, tan fuerte, pero sin embargo, aún era el Inuyasha aquel y no un ser sin razón ni corazón. No pudo evitar acercarse, sobrecogida por la sensación de extrañarle, acaricio el rostro de este, tomando entre sus delicadas manos un mechón plateado de su cabello, tocó con cuidado una de las marcas de su cara.

-Te ves tan distinto- murmuró con voz entrecortada. Inuyasha sólo cerró sus ojos al contacto, para dejar salir un dolido suspiro de sus labios, aquella caricia le dolía más de lo esperado. Tomó con su mano la de la muchacha que reposaba sobre su rostro, tratándola con cuidado de no dañarla.

-Has cumplido tu sueño- comentó tratando de disipar la tensión. Inuyasha entreabrió sus ojos, la observó, se veía hermosa, aquel vestido blanquecino, su rostro ligeramente maquillado, su sonrisa, su aroma, como extrañaba ese aroma y esa sonrisa tan hermosa, sentía un dolor en sus entrañas, no podía ser cierto, quizás hasta ese momento aún no calculaba en realidad la magnitud de la situación.- "_Su kagome se casaba_"

-Kagome no lo hagas- suplicó el Youkai, mirándola con infinito dolor.

La muchacha bajo la mirada, sintió como lagrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos- "_quizás si hubiera sido antes_"- pensó con sufrimiento, un pensamiento que le agobió más de lo que pensó.

-¡KAGOME!- exclamó Inuyasha, tomándola por los hombros y zarandeándola, buscando causar efecto en esta quien evitaba su mirada.

-No puedo Inuyasha- musitó con voz entrecortada, casi en un susurro disipándose en el lugar. Inuyasha sintió como si algo dentro de él se destrozara con lentitud, la muchacha parecía sollozar.

-¿Por qué?- susurró Inuyasha- ¿Por qué no puedes mirarme a los ojos?- preguntó levantando el rostro de la joven. Mas Kagome al instante volvió a esconder su mirada con brusquedad.-"_¿De verás ya no me quieres más Kagome?_"- el solo pensarlo le rompía el alma, pero después de todo lo que había hecho ya, era muy probable.

-Lo siento Inuyasha, pero yo, yo ya tomé mi determinación- susurró con levedad.

-¿Ya no sientes nada por mí?- interrogó con dificultad en su voz. Kagome entonces le miró desinhibida, mas con sus pupilas empapadas.

-Yo siempre sentiré algo por ti- Contestó determinada- Sólo que ahora hay otras personas en mi vida.

-Sesshomaru- bufó con resentimiento- ¿¡Acaso lo amas?!

-Yo- titubeó la joven- yo lo amo- contestó con gran dificultad, no por no estar segura de sus emociones, sino por a quien debía confesárselas. El rostro de Inuyasha volvió a retomar su tristeza.

-Entonces, yo ya no soy nadie para ti- susurró- Entiendo, yo nunca merecí tu amor- dijo cada vez con su voz más apagada, casi en un susurro invisible.

-Te equivocas, ya lo he dicho- contestó algo alterada Kagome- tu siempre serás alguien para mí- Kagome miró con detenimiento la pequeña pulsera que traía en su ramo, la desató sin ser percibida por el cabizbajo Youkai.

-Sabes Kagome- susurró- pensé que siendo un Youkai no sentiría culpas- confesó Inuyasha- ¿por qué es que ahora me siento tan mal?- preguntó en una súplica, sus ojos estaban cubiertos por las lágrimas, su mirada algo borrosa, Kagome viendo tal espectáculo sintió su corazón desparramarse en el lugar, aquella mirada triste.

-Inuyasha- susurró con dolor, tratando de acercarse al muchacho, pero este se alejó- No debes sentir culpas- trató de calmar, mas sabiendo que dentro de ella que eso no cambiaba mucho la situación.

-Como quieres... si por mis errores perderé lo que más amo- comentó con tono tortuoso, un sollozo de niño escapó en sus palabras, desconfigurando el ya deteriorado temple que había tratado de mantener la joven.

-¡INUYASHA NO DIGAS ESAS COSAS!- gritó casi eufórica la muchacha- Me hace daño, me hace daño después de todo lo ocurrido, si hubiera sido antes, pero ahora, ahora debo cumplir, porque yo lo amo, distinto de cómo te amé a ti, pero lo amo- miró fijamente al Youkai, este hizo una mueca de profundo pesar, aquellas palabras, "te amé", "lo amo". Le dolían, le dolían y le destrozaban como mil puñales en su cuerpo, se sintió vacío, lentamente debilitado.

-De que me sirve mi sueño, si no tengo mi motor- Dijo más para sí que para la muchacha- Tu lo eres todo para mi, lamentablemente, demasiado tarde me di cuenta, ahora yo soy tu pasado, me has olvidado- soltó el joven, mientras por sus ojos volvían a caer lágrimas, cual lluvia de día de invierno, un ambiente de desolación sepultó el lugar. Kagome también lloraba, lloraba silenciosamente.

-¡Tu me olvidaste Kagome!, ¡el te entregó todo lo que yo jamás te di!- sentenció Inuyasha, desgarrándose con sus palabras, sintiendo que desfallecería en cualquier instante.

-No seas injusto Inuyasha- sollozó la muchacha- ERES INJUSTO- Exclamó rompiendo en un doloroso llanto desgarrador, haciendo eco con su voz en la pequeña capilla- ¿Crees que yo no lo he pasado mal?- preguntó- Inuyasha, mírame. ¿crees que no me dolió?- le preguntó obligándola a mirarla-yo también siento Inuyasha, me dolió, pero jamás te olvidé, eso nunca- susurró- pero ahora yo tomé decisiones que me harán feliz, quiero que tu también lo seas.

-Sin ti no...

-Sin mi- interrumpió con decisión.- Sin mi podrás- murmur

-Pero yo te amo-

Kagome emitió una sonrisa melancólica- _"¿Cuánto desee oír eso? Y ahora, ya no es igual"-_pensó con nostalgia- Que irónico- Susurró.

Se acercó nuevamente a Inuyasha, aquel que alguna vez amó con todo su ser, pero que ahora, aunque aún quería, no era más que un recuerdo.

-Toma- murmuró, acercándole la pequeña pulsera que alguna vez este le entregará- Fue mi tesoro todo este tiempo- sonrió con melancolía- Antes de saber lo ocurrido, pensaba que algún día vendrías por ella- Inuyasha se negó a tomarla, mirándola con dolor, aquella entrega, sólo podía significar que sus últimas esperanzas se desaparecían, que ella sería de otro y que él tendría que dejarla ir.

-No la quiero- habló con tosquedad.

-Tómala- Ordenó la muchacha.

-Esto significa el adiós ¿Verdad Kagome?- interrogó, tratando de restablecer algo del poco orgullo que le iba quedando- Con esto me olvidarás para siempre.

-No necesito algo material para recordarte- Contestó la muchacha- Tu vivirás por siempre aquí- dijo Señalando su pecho, donde se encontrase su corazón. Inuyasha sonrió resignado. Acercó la pulserita a su nariz, para olerla, tenía el grato aroma de Kagome.

-Por lo menos tendré tu aroma junto a mí- sus ojos volvían a estar llorosos, pero esta vez con resignación, quizás algo más doloroso que verlo enfadado o sentido, era verlo en ese estado, sin su orgullo, con el alma al desnudo y el corazón destrozado.

-Espero el te haga muy feliz- musitó- como yo jamás pude hacerlo- dijo acercándose, hizo tenue contacto con los labios de la muchacha, esta entrecerró sus ojos, para evitar llorar más.

-Perdóname Inuyasha- emitió en tenue sollozo Kagome. Inuyasha se separó de ella mirándola de manera comprensiva- Yo quiero que seas...

-Shhhh- hizo callar con suavidad el joven- Me di cuenta demasiado tarde de cuan valioso era el verdadero amor y como dolía- una lacónica sonrisa sombreó su rostro- Al contrario, perdona por el daño que ocasione yo, y sobre todo, gracias por la alegría que tu compañía me entrego, gracias por ser la púnica que me quiso, tal cual fui- murmuró, alejándose con lentitud de ella, había comprendido que era hora de dejarla libre, por lo menos llevaría con él, el recuerdo de su aroma y un corto beso algo robado, pero un beso que siempre anheló y que ahora formaría parte de su eterno recuerdo.

Se sintió el ruido de las puertas de la capilla abriéndose.

-Kagome- llamó Shippo

Kagome volteó. Shippo entonces la vio tratando de ocultar los vestigios de las lágrimas que antes corrieran por sus mejillas, para luego otorgar una sonrisa dulce al Kitsune.

-¿Kagome estás segura?- preguntó este al ver los vidriosos ojos de la muchacha.

-Si, ya estoy lista- afirmó con decisión- Vamos- Ambos salieron, no sin antes Kagome voltear a ver en la capilla, no había nadie,- "_¿abría sido su imaginación?, se estaba volviendo loca_"- pero pudo ver entonces, como una de las ventanas de la capilla estaba abierta, pues la cortina de suave color crema se batía a causa de la brisa- Adiós Inuyasha- susurró- Jamás te olvidaré- terminó, tocando su pecho, sobre su corazón.

-¿Dijiste algo Kagome?- preguntó su abuelo quien la acompañaba en la entrada.

-No abuelo, entremos ya- comentó con ansiedad- "_Esperó algún día, alcances la felicidad que mereces Inuyasha_".

PPPPPPPPPP

El lugar estaba hermosamente adornado, la iglesia se veía mágica ante la mirada de los invitados, la pequeña Rin llevaba la cola del vestido, usando así también uno con dulces adornos de pequeñas flores. Un aroma dulce inundaba el lugar, al mismo tiempo, Sango lloraba en el hombro de Miroku con gran alegría, ¡Que linda se veía su amiga!. La música comenzó a sonar, para invitar a la marcha, Kagome tomada del brazo de su abuelo sonrió a este con dulzura, para luego fijar su vista en Sesshomaru, se veía aún más nervioso de lo que esperaba. Una risilla entretenida se presento en ella, acarició el ramo, inconscientemente recordando los sucesos recién sucedidos, la mirada triste de Inuyasha, sus palabras. Una última lagrima fue derramada, antes de llegar junto al novio, quien aún rebosante de alegría pudo notar esto.

-Aún es tiempo Kagome-Musitó con voz calma, al tiempo que borraba con la palma de su mano la lagrima que surcase el rostro de la muchacha- ¿Estás segura de esto?.- Interrogo con un susurró inaudible al resto. Allí ella se veía hermosa, pero prefería su eterna infelicidad sin ella, a unirla a él, sin que ella sintiera por él el amor que abrigase por su medio hermano, y aunque le doliera preguntar, prefería eso, a hacerla infeliz. Jamás la haría infeliz. Primero muerto.

Kagome le vio conmovida, jamás esperó tanta dulzura de aquel que antes e mostrase tan frío, la charla con Inuyasha había esclarecido todo. Era verdad, Inuyasha había sido su único y primer amor, pero de ese amor ahora solo quedaba un gran cariño y el eterno recuerdo, un recuerdo que guardaría por siempre en su corazón, tanto los buenos como los malos momentos, porque de eso constaba la vida, de buenos y malos momentos entrelazándose, convirtiéndose en vivencias únicas, y sus vivencias con Inuyasha, jamás podrían ser borradas de su memoria, corazón y ser, pero ahora no era Inuyasha por el cual su corazón latía con intensidad, Sesshomaru le había devuelto las esperanzas de vivir y así también de sentir y amar.

-Tonto- susurró divertida- Segurísima- sonrió- Te amo.

Sesshomaru sonrió complacido- Yo también- pronunció, para que luego se diera inicio a la boda.

Todo había salido perfecto, tas de eso la pareja ya había salido, al igual que todos los invitados, mas aún, alguien vagaba por la Iglesia en la cual se efectuara aquella ceremonia que unía para siempre a su hermano y a su amada-" _Mi__ Kagome_"- pensó.

-Su Kagome- rectificó con algo de nostalgia en su mirar, la Kagome de su hermano Sesshomaru. Una sonrisa tenue apaciguo en su rostro.

Todo había terminado, volvió a acercar la pulsera a su nariz, oliéndola nuevamente con gran delicadeza,-"_era su aroma"- pensó, _más aunque la poseedora de aquel aroma embriagante y tranquilizador, de esa mirada dulce y sonrisa serena, ya no le pertenecía, habían ciertas vivencias que serían siempre de él- Tu También, siempre estarás aquí- murmuró llevándose la mano al pecho- Adiós Kagome- sonrió, llevándose su mano a sus labios- "_Sé tan feliz, como tu me hiciste a mí. Yo soy el culpable de mi propia carga, mas por lo menos sé que en tu corazón siempre habitaré, y solo allí tendré la calma que siempre deseé y sólo junto a ti logré poseer_".

**Termino Capitulo IX- 6 de Abril 2004**

**FIN**

Se acabó O.o... ;o; ¡Me da pena!, -.- Rayos. ¡Lo termine! Extraña sensación de alegría y angustia que surge en mí. ..

¿Qué les pareció? La verdad estoy abierta a la idea de que quizás no agrade, aunque ahora he entrado a duda, puesto que pedían que se dirán de tal forma las cosas. Solo decir una cosa. ¡_TENGO PENA!._

::Suspiro:: ahora solo me queda un proyecto, **Un Capricho del Corazón**, espero si gustan puedan leerle, sobre todo hacerme saber su opinión ::Solloza:: Tengo igualmente otros planes, alternos, no se por que tanta fascinación por esto. De hecho tenía dos, pero uno le descarté, y el otro... De verdad me ha dado pena, no se ni que poner en notas de autora ToT.

Bueno, algo si he de decir, muchas gracias a todos quienes leyeron, sobre todo a aquellos que me dieron parte de su tiempo y apoyaron, hicieron saber su opinión y por mismo ayudaron enormemente ::Reverencia:: De verdad les debo y agradezco mucho.

Agradecimientos a-

**DarkCam **(Amiga linda) ** Kala **(Okaa) **, Yashi **(Sis ;o; Tu sobrina termino ToT)**, Iyis **(Sis ;o;)**, Coolis **(Jessy preciosa ToT)**, Cereza-Kirara, Yuzuriha **(Sobrina O.o)**, Bunny Saito **(¡Kya! Amiga termine)**, Rurouni Andrea** (ToT)**, Daniels **(¬¬ ¡Viejito Lindo!)**, Aiosami **(¡Primi!, este va para ti) **Lady Saga** (¡Gracias preciosa!), **Dranea,** **Hitoki-chan, Ropna** (Linda amiga), **Ady, Serena Minamino, La Miko De Hielo Ahome** (Besos loquilla y ¡a Kirara También!), **Ishi, Yan, Darki** (¡Gracias preciosa!), **Akeru Fujimi** ( o, Termino U.U), **Mourisan**, **Chi**, **Dark-Mitsuki-chan** (¡Gracias!),** Shojoranko**, **Naru-chan**, **Chely** (o), **Leidy** (ToT ¡Gracias Amiga!), **Tanita90**, **Megek**, **Kagome-chan122 **(Gracias por el apoyo), **Yami-Naraku** (Cuñado), **Dark-Kotetsu-Angel** (Gracias por leerle ToT), **Lady-Kahoru**, **Maria**, **Mitzuky-san** (Primocha).

Gracias a todos, sobre todo a aquellos que tuvieron que aguantar mis inseguridades y a aquellos que me han apoyado en mis momentos difíciles.

Ahora si-

Respondiendo Review o

Bunny Saito- No, no has sonado cruel, la verdad es que se lo merecía P, Espero este capitulo te halla agradado y de verdad ¡Muchas Gracias por apoyarme y leerme!

Aiosami- ¡Primi! Yo rogar que te halla gustado, Yo rogar por que halla gustado... ¿Ha gustado? ToT Este capitulo va para ti, por que se que te gusta la pareja y por ser un ser tan querido para mí. Por apoyarme, por estar ahí y ser mí prima. ¡Te quiero mucho!(Dile a Kanon que ahora lo utilizaré a el de escudo O.o) Y que necesitaré pañuelos ToT ¡Termino!

Megek- Gracias preciosa, sobre todo por tus palabras y apoyo, y por la percepción que diste, justamente aquella era la que rondase por mi cabeza aquel día y me agrado mucho el que lo tuvieses tan en cuenta, perdonar es el primer paso para descansar el alma propia. Espero te agrade el final. ¡Hice caso! ::Solloza:: Ya se me pasará U.U.

Yami- Naraku- Hey, fue una sorpresa cuñado, Pues no es nada, ya dije, que me rió bastante con ese fic. ¡Y es que Naraku!. Por otro lado... Cuida mucho a mi Sis ::amenazante:: U. Gracias por el review P.

Kagome-Chan122- ¡Hey Gracias! Como verás ya ToT Termino, solo espero que haya sido de tu agrado y darte las gracias nuevamente por apoyarme con el fic. (espero no tengas nudito en garganta o)

Yashi- Gaby cielo, hermana del alma ::se tira a sus brazos:: ¡De verdad eres un sol!, además de mi sis Esperanza o. Te quiero mucho ToT!. Gracias por apoyarme, por darme las seguridades con este fic, ¿Recuerdas como andaba con este? Sabes bien lo que trae tras de si, y por mismo. No sabes como te lo agradezco, compartirlo contigo ha sido una de las sensaciones más gratas que puedo tener. Gracias por devolverme la confianza. ::se esconde tras de ella:: Ahora... Si alguien viene a acuchillarme diles que no estoy U.

Naru-chan- Gracias por el review y espero... te parezca el final U.

Dranea- Mil gracias por tu review, por tu parecer sobre todo, me alegra enormemente saber que de a poco se puede o, por mismo, me dejas muy contenta, dichosa de hecho. Solo que me da pena terminarle. Espero el final pueda ser de tu agrado, y simplemente. ¡Gracias!

Mitzuky-san- ¡Prima! ¡Hey que sorpresa!, no pensé ni remotamente que leyeses mis extraños intentos de Fic U. Gracias por leerle, y también por alentarme a seguir el otro. o ¡Espero este capitulo te guste! Besos Primocha y muchas gracias ;;.

Coolis- ¡Jessy! Mira yo, me equivoque P este es el capitulo final U. Hay amiga gracias por estarme apoyando constantemente con este fic. Te lo agradezco desde lo más profundo de mi corazón. Espero que haya sido de tu agrado y hasta pronto.

Akeru Fujimi- Si amiga o ¡Muchas gracias!, tendré presente tu consejo ;o; ¡Que linda eres!, espero que el final fuese de tu agrado. Y como vez, si se hizo justicia P

Ady- ¡Hola!. Pues ha llegado a su fin, espero sea de tu agrado y gracias por tu opinión durante estos últimos capítulos. Muchas gracias.

Lady-Saga- ¿De verdad me harías un dibujo? ¡Quiero!, como recuerdo dado que ToT, le tenía mucho cariño a este fic, pero, ya se acabo U.U. Gracias por tu apoyo, la verdad tus review me han animado enormemente, el dibujo para que decir ToT me hizo muy feliz. Gracias y espero saber de ti.

Maria- Gracias U espero no hallas llorado por la espera (¿O será por lo malo del capitulo?) P Jeje, bueno muchas gracias y espero que este capitulo pueda ser de tu agrado.

Daniels- ToT ¡Kya! Tonto, se que lo haces por mi Bien!, solo que como has dicho, la cabeza se me llena de ideas y no se que hacer en realidad... aunque quizás tengas razón. Y, si era algo similar... por lo menos tu anciana cabeza recordó que tenía que ver con perdonar. Seriamente, gracias por haberte leído este fic. De verdad significa mucho para mí y más que lo halla leído alguien que ciertamente, sabe el por que de lo importante de este fic. P.D- ¡Deja de ser ñoño n.n!

Lady Kahoru- Hola gracias, que bueno que en esta oportunidad me hayas hecho saber tu opinión, ¡te lo agradezco enormemente! Bueno, llego el final U. Espero que sea de tu agrado y gracias muchas gracias por el review.

Dark-Kotetsu-Angel- ¡Que lindo Review!, contrariamente me encantó ver un review tan largo. Ciertamente me asombro también no me lo esperaba, pero simplemente me dejo muy dichosa. Espero que el capitulo final responda a tus expectativas. Dedicado a ti también por que tengo el remoto parecer de que quizás gustes de la pareja. Cuídate y Muchas gracias ToT.

Iya- ¡Que mejor review para cerrar este fic! ToT, Justo hoy estaba por actualizarle y decía- Rayos hubiese querido ponerle una contestación en este capitulo final. ¡Y justo!. Vieras la locura puesto que, de haber estado desanimada por terminarle, cambio mi cara a alegría por responderte. Por otro lado tenía tantas ganas de ponerte algo. Iyis, ¿Te llego lo que te dije de ser hermanas?- Pues te lo repito, tu persona es preciosa, por mismo, te haces de querer, te puedo asegurar que sanguíneas o no, tus hermanas siempre te vamos a querer, por que eres demasiado valiosa. ::Kyaa ¡abrazo!:: ¡TE QUIERO MUCHO! ¡Gracias por ser con Yashi mis sis!.

**Terminé el fic U.U**

Bueno nuevamente recalcó, espero de corazón este capitulo halla sido de vuestro agrado. Quizás no es mucho, pero, de verdad lo hice de corazón.

Nos seguimos viendo en Caprichito. Por si alguien desea leerme ::se oyen abucheos:: ¬¬ ¡ya entendí!. Hasta Pronto. Y Muchas Gracias Por Vuestro Apoyo.

**Opiniones del Final**

**Mail o Review, les estaré eternamente agradecida, aunque ya de hecho se los estoy.**

**Atte. SaYo-Yukishiro (Alex)**

**SaYo se va con un pañuelito a sentarse en una esquina- De verdad no pensé me afectase tanto terminar este fic ToT.**

****

****

****


End file.
